Fate In Abnormal : The Lost of Song
by Zhitachi Shin
Summary: Seri selanjutnya dari Fate Slash Abnormal... Titik klimaks dari Perang Cawan Suci keenam
1. Chapter 1

**Fate In Abnormal****  
****The ****Lost of Song**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa. Sesuai yang diinformasikan di Arc pertama, cerita ini merupakan kelanjutan dari Arc satu. Dimana di Arc ini merupakan titik klimaks dari Perang Cawan Suci keenam. Di sini, heroine utama tidak sepenuhnya memainkan perannya karena jalan cerita ini terfokus ke kota Fuyuki. Untuk Fakta tentang Fict ini akan dijelaskan di chapter kedua.

Oke tanpa kelamaan, langsung aja di scroll ke bawah...

Pembahasan di chapter sebelumnya.

Keruntuhan Ramesseum milik Ozymandias yang ditargetkan akan jatuh di kota Adachi berhasil dihalau berkat kekuatan Ea milik Taira. Di lain pihak, penghianatan Shuten Douji atas Shinji mengubah sistem perang menjadi semakin kacau. Ditambah lagi muncul satu sosok yang menjadi dalang atas penghianatan Assasin. Shiro, Rin, Hormes, dan Gilgamesh kembali berhadapan dengan Berserker dan bertekad mengakhiri pertempuran yang pernah ditunda.

**Disclaimer:**** Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi berakhir dengan keruntuhan Noble Phantasm milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Di lain pihak, muncul seseorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti jalan Perang Cawan dan mengambil mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari Perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

*******A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin**** Tohsaka*****.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

**Chapter Zero: Last Night**** From**** Zero**** Part Two****.**

Taira berdiri di tanah tandus sembari memandangi langit malam. Perlahan, ujung Ea mulai berhenti berputar sembari menghilangkan aura merah. Karin yang terkejut melihat serangan barusan tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan sekarang, kenapa Taira memiliki kekuatan sedashyat itu?.

Diana memandangi langit malam yang sempat berlubang oleh serangan cahaya merah.

"Serangan yang menakutkan".

***Tap! Tap! Tap*.**

Lancer berjalan perlahan mendekati Diana dan berhenti di sampingnya.

"Serangan itu sekelas Servant, tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu... Seperti senjata penghakiman".

"Senjata penghakiman?" Tanya Diana ke arah Lancer.

Lancer mengangguk sekali,

"Di negeriku, senjata penghakiman merupakan senjata dengan peringkat tertinggi. Jika dibandingkan dengan Gae Bolg ku, senjata itu berada di lima tingkat di atasnya. Sebuah senjata yang bahkan bisa menghapus sebuah dunia dalam sekejap".

"**Anti-World**, yah... Kira-kira Servant mana yang menggunakan senjata tadi?".

"Jika aku simpulkan, tidak ada seorang Servant yang mengikuti perang ini memiliki senjata tersebut. Aku sudah tahu pola serangan dari Archer, tidak mungkin ia memiliki kekuatan serta mana sebanyak itu hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah senjata penghakiman".

"Jika aku pikir, tidak mungkin Saber yang telah melakukan serangan tersebut. Jika benar, berarti ia akan menjadi lawan yang sulit untuk kita" Balas Diana sembari memegang dagunya.

"Saber tidak memiliki serangan pamungkas seperti itu. Dilihat dari cara bertarungnya, aku berani menjamin bahwa Saber tidak memiliki senjata sekuat itu".

"Lalu, siapa yang memakai senjata tersebut?".

"Maaf Master, aku kehabisan ide".

"Hum, baiklah... Lancer, apa kau bisa urus mayat ini dan membawanya ke Gereja Kudus?".

"Aku tidak keberatan, Master".

"Tolong bantuannya".

"Baik Master".

Lancer berjalan ke arah mayat Dan.

'Hanya ada satu orang yang terpikirkan olehku... Jika benar dia, apa yang harus aku laporkan kepada gereja dan Ardas?'.

***Deg!*.**

Sebuah perasaan tiba-tiba saja terasa menyesakkan di dada Diana. Ia memejamkan mata sekali, kini ia berada di dunia sunyi dengan warna putih hampir memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Diana".

Diana mendengar suara gadis memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang, sosok gadis berambut panjang memakai jubah pendeta tengah berdiri di belakang Diana.

"Terminal?".

"Karin hampir memberikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya kepada Cawan".

"Berapa nilai yang sudah Karin berikan kepadamu?".

Sosok gadis yang bernama 'Terminal' terdiam, ia memejamkan mata lalu membukanya kembali.

"Ia mengorbankan hampir 94% dari semua yang ia miliki".

"94% ! ? ".

Diana terkejut mendengar angka tersebut. Angka tersebut sudah bukan termasuk 'hampir', tapi sudah memberikan semuanya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Karin sampai mengorbankan segitu banyaknya.

Ia merasakan rasa sakit di hatinya ketika mendengar hal tersebut, seakan hatinya ingin menolak kenyataan itu. Diana tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika sudah terjadi, namun hati ini seperti tidak menerimanya.

"Aku juga akan memberitahukan hal lain kepadamu".

"Apa itu?".

"Pemilik Cawan Suci ketiga sudah hadir pada perang ini".

Diana kembali terkejut. Ia tahu bahwa Karin memiliki Cawan karena perjanjian dirinya dengan sang Terminal, ia lebih kaget ketika tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang memiliki Cawan dalam satu tempat yang sama.

"Siapa pemilik Cawan ketiga itu?".

"Kau akan tahu nanti".

***Deg!*.**

Diana kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Semua hal yang ia dengar tadi menjadi pertanyaan untuk dirinya. Ia akan memberi peringatan tentang dampak dari kekuatan Cawan kepada Karin, mencari sosok keberadaan dari pemilik Cawan ketiga lalu menghentikan perang ini.

Ia sudah lama merasakan hal pahit selama mengikuti perang. Tidak ada hal baik ketika perang dimulai. Jika ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa perang adalah jalan terbaik, Diana akan menegurnya dengan keras.

Perang tidak membawa dampak baik apapun... Kesedihan, kematian, kehilangan, semuanya akan tercipta saat itu juga. Nyawa manusia bisa hilang dengan mudah ketika perang terjadi, ratusan kematian dan kehilangan akan menghiasi medan pertempuran. Penghianatan akan menjadi pilihan terbaik ketika terdesak, ia sudah pernah mengalaminya.

Diana dan Karin merupakan dua dari jutaan manusia yang telah mengalami kepahitan dari perang. Mereka bertempur atas nama atasan dan negara, mengorbankan harga diri dan perasaan demi bisa membantai musuhnya. Mengikis emosi mereka sampai ke titik nol, mengubah mereka menjadi mesin pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Diana tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi, biarkan masa lalu itu terus mengikat dirinya sampai mati. Ia tidak akan membiarkan generasi masa depan mengalami hal serupa.

"Master" Panggil Lancer melalui telepati.

Diana memejamkan mata,

"Ada apa Lancer?".

"Aku melihat Berserker tengah dikepung oleh beberapa orang di jembatan, apa yang akan kita lakukan?".

"Awasi mereka dahulu, ambillah keputusan jika memang itu sudah benar. Satu hal lagi, jika kau sudah menemukan kelemahan Berserker segera bunuh dia".

"Baik Master".

Diana membuka matanya kembali, ia menoleh ke jam kecil yang ada di tangan kiri, menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Aku akan mengakhiri perang ini".

***Set!*.**

Diana berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju ke pintu atap.

**~ZHITACHI~**

Karin berjalan perlahan ke arah Taira sembari memegang tangan kirinya yang berdarah. Saber berusaha berdiri dengan mengangkat tubuhnya sembari memegang pedang. Tubuhnya sudah banyak dipenuhi oleh luka akibat serangan dari para Sphinx tadi.

"Taira... Chan?".

Taira membalikkan badannya ke arah Karin. Tato garis berwarna merah yang semula ada di wajah, perlahan turun dan berhenti di pangkal leher.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nee-san?".

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu? Kenapa kau memiliki kekuatan milik raja pahlawan?".

Senjata Ea perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya kuning.

Karin menoleh ke wajah Taira dan memegangnya, mata mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain, tapi...

Ada yang janggal pada diri Taira.

"Apa kau... Taira?".

"Apa maksudmu Nee-san, ak-".

***Deg!*.**

Pupil mata kiri Taira berubah menjadi merah, pandangan di mata itu juga mulai tidak jelas.

"_**Semakin banyak kekuatan yang kau butuhkan, semakin besar juga pengorbanan yang kau sembahkan kepadaku. Selama kontrak ini belum sempurna, kau akan terus mengorbankan tubuhmu untuk mendapatkan kekuatanku**"._

Taira memegang kepala bagian kiri dengan erat, ia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit. Jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada ia terkena serangan laser waktu lalu.

'Jadi begitu'.

"Kita kembali, Nee-san. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti".

"Tapi tubuhmu...".

"Aku tidak apa-apa".

Saber berjalan pelan dengan penuh luka ke arah Taira, Taira yang melihat Saber berjalan ke arah dirinya segera menoleh.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, Saber... Kau terluka cukup parah".

"Ti-tidak apa, Master. Selama kakiku masih bisa melangkah, aku akan tetap akan di sini".

"Aku tidak ingin melihat orang di sekitarku menderita, kembalilah untuk istirahat, aku mohon kepadamu".

Saber menghentikan langkahnya, ia merasa kalau ucapan Taira terdengar tulus dari lubuk hati. Ia tersenyum pelan.

"Baik, Master. Aku akan istirahat, jagalah dirimu, wahai Masterku" Ucap Saber sembari menghilang.

"Ya".

Keberadaan Saber sepenuhnya sudah menghilang.

"Dia sudah pergi".

"Ukh!".

***Cprat!*.**

Taira mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulut, Karin, Machi, dan Archer terkejut bukan main.

"TAIRA!".

Karin sempat memegang tubuh Taira yang hampir jatuh ke tanah.

"A-archer, s-selamatkan Taira-kun!".

"B-Baik, Master!".

Archer segera melesat ke arah Taira dan membantu memegang tubuhnya.

"Taira-chan, kau tidak apa?".

Tidak ada respon dari Taira, walau ia sudah pingsan dengan kedua mata tetap terbuka. Tangan Karin sempat memegang ke dada Taira.

Wajahnya sangat terkejut, ia seperti melihat mimpi buruk yang datang secara mendadak. Ia menurunkan tangan kanannya, kakinya tidak kuasa menahan tubuhnya yang lemas. Bibirnya bergetar pelan.

"Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin".

Archer yang penasaran ikut memegang dada Taira, ia juga ikut terkejut.

"Jantungnya... Tidak berdetak!".

Machi ikut terkejut mendengarnya, ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Karin.

Perlahan Archer merasakan denyutan pelan dari jantung Taira.

"Ta-Taira-dono belum mati! Ia masih hidup!".

Karin dan Machi sontak menoleh ke arah Taira, Machi segera berlari ke arah Taira dan memegang pundak kirinya. Karin segera berdiri dan memegang dada Taira.

Ia merasakan adanya denyutan jantung di dada Taira, walau terasa pelan. Wajahnya tersenyum berat.

"Taira-chan".

"Kita harus membawanya ke tempat aman untuk menyembuhkan luka Taira-dono".

"Bawa Taira ke dojo, di sana tempat yang aman".

"Ba-Bawa Taira-kun ke te-tempat itu, Archer!".

"Baik, Master".

Archer segera berjalan sembari melompat puing-puing bangunan.

**_Sementara itu..._**

Shiro, Rin, Gilgamesh, dan Hormes masih berdiam diri di tempat semula ketika jalan jembatan menuju ke kota Adachi dihadang oleh Berserker.

"Berserker kah? Untuk apa dia menghalangi kita di tempat ini?" Tanya Hormes ke arah Shiro.

"Aku juga kurang tahu, yang jelas dia ingin menghalangi kita untuk memasuki kota Adachi".

"Minggirlah Sakura! Aku tidak ingin melawanmu!" Ucap Shiro ke arah Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Berserker.

Sepertinya tidak ada respon dari Sakura.

Gil melangkah dua kaki, tatapannya menjadi lebih dingin ke arah Berserker. Ia terlihat lebih marah dari biasanya.

"Minggir kau mahkluk rendahan! Aku ada urusan penting di kota itu!".

Berserker juga tidak ikut merespon ucapan Gil, ia menarik kedua belati dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Cih!".

Gil memanggil sepuluh tongkat sihir dari belakang tubuhnya. Kali ini kesabarannya sudah habis, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini.

"Kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini dengan segera!".

"Ya!".

Hormes mundur beberapa meter, di susul oleh Rin dan Shiro.

"TEMBAK!".

***Dor! Dor! Dor!*.**

Sepuluh tembakan keluar dari senjata itu dan mengarah ke Berserker dengan tembakan tiada henti.

Berserker melesat sebelum peluru pertama di tembakan. Dalam gerakan lambat, Berserker mampu menghindari dua peluru yang akan mengarah ke perut. Ia menangkis serangan yang mengarah ke kepala dengan belati kanan, disusul belati kiri untuk melindungi bahu kanan.

Berserker mampu menangkis semua serangan yang mengarah kepada dengan gerakan cepat. Seakan di waktunya tembakan tersebut seperti bergerak lambat.

Jika dibiarkan begitu saja, tembakan yang dikeluarkan Gil tidak ada habisnya, ia melemparkan belati kiri ke arah Gil.

Gil yang melihat belati tersebut memerintahkan salah satu senjata untuk menembak serangan itu.

Melihat ada celah, Berserker segera berlari melesat ke arah Gil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gil yang melihat gerakan tersebut segera memanggil kapak emas dan menangkis serangan dadakan.

***Trang!*.**

"Gaya bertarung yang brutal seperti waktu lalu, persis seperti kelasmu".

"Cih!".

Berserker melakukan serangan tendangan dari arah samping. Gil yang belum sempat membentuk perlindungan terpaksa menangkisnya menggunakan tangan kosong.

*Duak!*.

Tendangan tersebut berhasil mengenainya, serangan tersebut juga mendorong Gil cukup jauh dan menabrak dinding jembatan.

Berserker kembali berdiri usai ia melakukan serangan tendangan. Ia segera melesat ke arah Gil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

***Set!*.**

***Srang!*.**

Delapan rantai emas muncul di bawah Berserker dan mengikat dirinya.

Dari gumpalan debu, Gil terbang melesat ke udara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia segera memanggil 15 portal emas ketika berdiri di udara.

"Berani sekali kau membuatku merasakan dinginnya bangunan seperti itu, Zasshu!".

Gil segera melesatkan seluruh tembakan ke arah Berserker.

***Set!*.**

Berserker bergerak tak tentu arah guna melepaskan rantai emas yang mengikat dirinya. Ia meraung keras ketika melihat puluhan tembakan mengarah kepadanya.

Berserker menarik dengan kuat rantai yang mengikat tangannya, perlahan rantai emas mulai melemah di bagian lengan. Berserker yang tidak mau membuang kesempatan segera menarik dirinya dengan kuat.

***Trang!*.**

Rantai emas seketika hancur ketika Berserker berhasil terbebas dari belenggu. Ia segera menghindari puluhan tembakan yang sempat diarahkan kepada dirinya dengan salto ke belakang beberapa kali.

***Set! Set!* Set!*.**

Berserker berlari ke arah belati yang sempat ia lempar. Ia terus menerus menghindari serangan dari Gil, sekali-kali ia menangkisnya menggunakan satu belati.

Berserker segera mengambil sisa belatinya dan menangkis sisa tembakan yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Servantmu terlalu bersemangat, Rin" Ucap Shiro ketika melihat hujan serangan yang diarahkan ke Berserker.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi ia sedikit berguna juga".

Sebuah tembakan mengarah ke depan Rin dan mengenai tanah di depannya, Rin seketika terkejut.

"Jika kau ingin memujiku, carilah kata yang bagus untuk seorang raja hebat sepertiku, Zasshu!" Balas Gil di saat ia melakukan tembakan.

"Kau ingin meminta pujianku atau ingin membunuhku, hah!".

Shiro memegang pelan dahinya.

"Dasar".

**~ZHITACHI~**

***Wush!*.**

***Set!*.**

Berserker muncul dari gumpalan debu ketika melompat ke udara. Ia segera mengubah posisinya menjadi bergantungan di tali jembatan. Melihat hal itu Gil mengarahkan posisi tongkat namun tidak ditembakkan.

Dilihat dari posisinya mungkin bisa ia prediksi. Jika ia menembakkan serangan ini saat Berserker sedang dalam posisinya mungkin bisa berguna. Namun, akan menjadi repot jika ia melesat ke arahnya lalu mengenai tali jembatan, besar kemungkinan jembatan ini akan roboh jika beberapa senjatanya mengenai tali.

Kemungkinan terakhir hanya ada satu, yaitu...

***Set!*.**

Gil mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan, seluruh senjata bersiap menembakkan laser.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bergantungan di tempat itu, monyet sialan!".

***Dor! Dor! Dor!*.**

Berserker segera melompat ke atas tali ketika melihat serangan tersebut. Ia seketika berlari sembari menghindari serangan laser.

Ketika sudah berjarak 100 M, Berserker melakukan lompatan dan melempar satu belati ke arah Gil. Dengan santai Gil menggeser gerakan belati dengan membenturkannya melalui serangan laser.

Namun lagi-lagi Berserker sudah tidak ada di tempat itu. Gil nampak tidak terkejut, ia sudah merasakan ada aura berat dari arah belakang.

***Set!*.**

***Duak!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Berserker menendang punggung Gil dengan kuat, memaksanya jatuh ke jembatan tanpa mengijinkan ia menoleh.

"Caster!" Panggil Rin ketika melihat Gil menghantam jembatan dengan keras.

"Apa kau tidak membantunya, Ruler?" Tanya Shiro ke arah Ruler yang tengah mengamati pertarungan dengan memegang dagunya.

"Tidak-Tidak, ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri".

Gil berusaha berdiri usai tubuhnya menghantam jembatan, ia mendecih sembari menahan sakit.

***Set!*.**

Ia berdiri dan berbalik badan, menoleh ke arah Berserker yang tertancap 4 tombak panjang yang muncul di besi jembatan.

"Bagaimana rasanya tertusuk ketika berada di udara, Zasshu?".

"Caster!".

Gil menoleh ke arah Rin,

"Hm?".

"Eh! Gak jadi!".

Muncul tiga siku di dahi Gil, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Berserker.

"Biarlah... Sekarang, tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengamuk lagi di tempat ini".

***Set!*.**

Kali ini Gil memanggil pedang dan tombak dari portal emas.

"Bersiaplah untuk...".

"**HUAAA!**".

***Trang!*.**

Seluruh tombak yang menancap pada tubuh Berserker telah hancur ketika dia berteriak, membuat Gil terkejut.

"A-Apa ! ? ".

***Set!*.**

Berserker menekan kedua kaki ke arah besi di belakangnya, terbang melesat ke arah Gil yang masih terkejut.

***Set!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Berserker menekan wajah Gil ke belakang sampai menyentuh tanah, menghapus keberadaan portal di belakang dirinya.

Namun, cengkramannya terlihat lebih lemah dari biasanya. Melihat hal itu, Gil menendang perut Berserker agar bisa terlepas dari cengkramannya.

***Set!*.**

***Tap! Tap!*.**

Baik Gil dan Berserker saling melompat menjauhi masing-masing.

"Kau tidak apa, Caster?" Tanya Rin ketika berdiri di belakang Gil.

"Aku tak apa, serangan dari Berserker mulai melemah".

***Set!*.**

Berserker berdiri dengan posisi sempurna sembari memandangi tajam ke arah Gil. Namun, luka yang ia terima tadi tidak tertutup, bagian dada dan perutnya masih ada lubang akibat tusukan tombak Gil.

"Kau tidak apa Berserker?".

"Maaf... Master... Aku sudah".

***Set!*.**

Lancer segera berdiri usai memantau pertarungan Berserker dengan Gil.

"Jadi begitu... Master, perintahmu?".

"Bunuh Berserker dengan satu serangan".

"Baik".

Tombak Lancer menyala merah, Lancer menarik penutup mulutnya sembari memasang tatapan dingin.

***Set!*.**

***Wush!*.**

"Berserker mungkin telah melemah, Rin?".

"Mungkin saja".

"Berarti ini kesempatanku! Akan aku balas kekalahanku di waktu lalu" Ucap Gil sembari memanggil kapak emas.

***Wush!*.**

***Jleb!*.**

Waktu menjadi lambat, Berserker menoleh ke arah atas sembari kedua matanya kembali normal, ia melihat Lancer telah menusuknya tepat di jantung. Bibirnya mengalir darah, kedua matanya perlahan mulai terpejam.

"Achi... lles".

"Sudah waktunya kau beristirahat, Berserker".

* * *

**~TBC~**

Akhirnya! Bagaimana dengan kedatangan Chapter pertama di ARC kedua ini? Masih adakah yang tertarik dengan FF Fate Series milik Zhitachi? Zhitachi harap iya, hehehe...

Untuk ARC ini mungkin akan menjadi '**Short Chapter**' karena melihat waktu dan perang yang terjadi pada Cawan Suci kali ini sangat singkat.

Sudah saatnya Berserker mengakhiri tugasnya sebagai Servant, menyusul si Rider di alam '**Heroes of Throne**'. Kira-kira siapa lagi yang akan menyusul mereka berdua?

Akan ada kejutan usai ARC ini selesai, walau masih lama sih, hehehe *Author digeplak Narator*.

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate In Abnormal****  
****The Lost of Song**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa... Untuk beberapa chapter mendatang masih seputar pertarungan di jembatan sungai Shima, karena Zhitachi sedang menargetkan untuk menambah chapter ini yang sebelumnya akan ditargetkan selesai tidak sampai 10 chapter.

Sebenarnya untuk judul di chapter sebelumnya bukan yang judul sekarang, hanya saja Zhitachi lupa tidak mengeceknya. Judul sebenarnya adalah " **The Last Strike**", mungkin karena Zhitachi banyak pikiran jadi lupa, hehe.

Ada sosok baru yang akan hadir dan pastinya membuat beberapa character inti terkejut. Bahkan kehadiran dari sosok ini membuat Gil sangat terkejut. Siapa dia? Nanti akan dijelaskan di cerita...

Mungkin untuk OP dan ED nya bakal sedikit gaje dan lucu, entahlah, Zhitachi juga bingung *Digeplak Narator*.

Di sini akan ada OP dan ED seperti biasa, namun di chapter selanjutnya akan dihilangkan. Jadi, santai aja yah...

Oke, kali ini Zhitachi mau bahas beberapa fakta tentang FF Fate Series ini...

**1\. Kehidupan Taira untuk selanjutnya akan mengalami perubahan.**

Semenjak ia melakukan kontrak dengan Ea di alam mimpi, kehidupannya juga akan berubah. Dalam beberapa faktor dia akan terlibat dalam beberapa kasus, khususnya dengan dua fraksi yaitu Pihak Kudus dan Asosiasi Sihir.

**2\. Siapakah pemilik Cawan Suci ketiga itu?.**

Ini mungkin ada dibenak para Readers sekalian tentang siapakah pemilik Cawan Suci ketiga yang pernah dikatakan oleh Terminal itu?. Di sini ada 3 kandidat yang '**KEMUNGKINAN'** bakal menjadi pemilik Cawan tersebut. Untuk yang pertama sudah jelas yaitu Fujimaru Karin. Kedua, seperti di novel aslinya, Sakura berpotensi besar bakal jadi wadah untuk Cawan suci ini. Besar kemungkinan dia akan menjadi pemilik Cawan kali ini.

Ketiga, Cawan suci akan beraksi terhadap tiga tokoh ini... Yaitu Taira, Machi, dan Diana. Diana mungkin tidak akan mendapat Cawan itu dikarenakan tubuhnya tidak mampu menahan kekuatan dari Cawan. Untuk Taira dan Machi kemungkinan besar salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi pemilik Cawan ketiga.

**3\. Proses untuk pemanggilan Cawan keenam bakal lebih kacau.**

Ketika cairan hitam yang ditampung oleh Cawan Suci ketika HGW keempat tumpah dan membanjiri kota Fuyuki, hampir semua penduduk dilahap oleh api akibat dampak ini. Di perang Cawan keenam akan diceritakan lebih kacau dari perang keempat.

**4\. Bakal muncul tokoh-tokoh penting di perang kali ini.**

Pemimpin Asosiasi sihir Inggris, Lord El-Melloi II akan turut serta dalam perang ini. Luvia Edelfelt juga akan hadir bersama Coules Forvedge dari serial '**Fate** **Apocrypha'** di kelompok ini. Ardas dan salah satu anggota '**Five Man Arms'** dari Gereja Kudus akan ikut dalam perang terakhir ini.

Tanpa kelamaan, langsung aja di scroll ke bawah...

Pembahasan di chapter sebelumnya... Perburuan Berserker untuk mencari Servant masih berlanjut, kali ini ia harus berhadapan dengan dua sosok yang pernah dilawan. Gil yang masih merasa dendam akibat kekalahan pertama membuka serangan mematikan demi menjatuhkan Berserker. Lambat laun, kekuatan dari Berserker mulai melemah. Melihat hal itu, Lancer langsung membunuh Berserker sebelum didahului oleh Gil, cerita pun berlanjut...

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Ufotable, Zhitachi for OC.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi berakhir dengan keruntuhan Noble Phantasm milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Di lain pihak, muncul seseorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti jalan Perang Cawan dan mengambil mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari Perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

***A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin Tohsaka*.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

**Opening : Yakusoku –Promise Code- Garnidelia (ED 2 Qualidea Code).**

-**Hitori de wa todokanai sekai wo mi ni yukou.**

\- Taira berdiri di gurun yang tandus dengan memakai mantel putih menutupi daerah pundak sampai ke dada sembari memandang ke arah bawah, ia menoleh ke arah belakang setelah itu layar beralih ke langit.

-(**Music Cover**).

\- Menampilkan judul "**Fate In Abnormal : The Lost of Song**".

-**Kuzure ochite iku gareki no shita ni.**

\- Karin tengah duduk di antara reruntuhan gedung dengan kaki kanan menahan lengan kanan. Tatapan dinginnya beralih ke arah langit yang tengah menurunkan kesedihan.

-**Wasure sarareta tooi kioku.**

\- Di posisi lain, Diana tengah duduk sembari menoleh ke kalung yang terdapat fotonya di masa lalu.

-**Hoshizora utsushita minamo no you ni.**

\- Terlihat Taira tengah duduk sembari memandangi cahaya bintang sembari tersenyum.

-**Sunda hitomi boku wo mitsumeteita.**

\- Sementara itu, Machi tengah berdiri di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga putih. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, beberapa kelopak bunga yang ada di tangan perlahan terbang tertiup angin.

-**"Yatto aeta ne, zutto matteita yo".**

\- Layar bergetar perlahan, menampilkan ingatan tidak sempurna dimana ia bertemu dengan Saber, bercengkerama sebentar lalu dia tersenyum.

-**Koware kaketeta jikan ga ima ugokidashita.**

\- Taira segera tersadar dari lamunan, ia menoleh ke arah belakang lalu mencoba berdiri. Diana segera menutup foto tersebut lalu menoleh ke arah depan, di susul juga oleh Karin.

-**Taisetsu na mono wa zenbu zenbu kimi ga.**

\- Karin beserta Diana berlari ke arah **Void Black Grail**, dibantu Lancer dan Archer dari arah belakang. Dari posisi lain Rin dan anggotanya juga ikut ambil menyerang **Void Black Grail**.

-**Aisuru koto aisareru koto no yorokobi mo.**

\- Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi di depan Gil, Hormes membawa Rin di atas pundaknya sembari mengindari ledakan, sementara Shiro membantu Gil menyerang melalui jarak jauh.

-**Osanai koro kawashiatta yakusoku ga.**

\- Saber dan Taira menyerang secara bersama. Beberapa ledakan terjadi di depan mereka, membuat Saber dan Taira terpisah. Saber mengulurkan tangannya namun Taira tidak mampu menggapainya...

-**Kimi to boku wo tsunaideru...**

\- Dua pasang tangan berusaha mendorong Taira ke atas, sehingga uluran tangan Saber bisa digapai oleh Taira.

\- ... **Itsudemo**.

\- Taira terkejut ketika melihat senyuman dari Machi yang sangat tulus kepadanya.

-**Hitori de wa todokanai sekai wo mi ni yukou.**

\- Di depannya, Saber tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, begitu juga teman-teman Taira. Taira membalas senyuman mereka.

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Rise of The ****Dún Scáith.**

"Sudah waktunya kau beristirahat... Berserker".

Rin, Shiro, Hormes, dan Gil terkejut ketika sesosok manusia secara tiba-tiba muncul lalu menusuk jantung Berserker.

"Apa itu barusan?" Tanya Shiro ketika sekilas melihat kilat merah mengarah ke Berserker.

"Ada seseorang di depan Berserker!".

"Cih, dia ingin merebut mangsaku!".

***Set!*.**

Lancer segera melompat menjauhi Berserker.

***Bruk!*.**

Berserker menahan tubuhnya dengan siku kaki sembari memegang tombak merah Lancer. Mulut beserta dadanya terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Berserker?" Tanya Sakura ketika melihat keadaan Berserker.

Perlahan beberapa serpihan cahaya kuning muncul di tubuh Berserker, tubuhnya mulai transparan.

Ia menurunkan wajahnya sembari memasang tatapan lemah,

"Maaf... Master".

"TIDAK BERSERKER! TIDAK!" Cegah Sakura sembari berlari ke Berserker.

***Wush!*.**

***Bruk!*.**

Berserker sepenuhnya menghilang sebelum Sakura menyentuhnya, ia terjatuh karena tidak ada pegangan lain.

Sakura mencoba berdiri dan duduk tersungkur, ia memandangi kedua tangannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa... ini... bisa... terjadi?".

Tangannya bergetar pelan sembari menatapnya. Tatapan kosongnya membuktikan bahwa perasaannya sekarang sedang kacau.

Lancer memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan dingin,

"Seperti dugaanmu, Master... Master dari Berserker memang sudah mati".

"_Tetaplah waspada, kau tidak sendirian di tempat itu_".

Waktu menjadi lambat ketika beberapa peluru sihir tengah mengarah ke Lancer dari arah belakang, Lancer menoleh ke arah belakang secara perlahan.

***Dum! Dum! Dum!*.**

Gil berdiri di udara tak jauh dari posisi Lancer berdiri.

"Berani juga kau merebut hewan buas milik raja agung!" Ucap Gil dengan suara keras.

***Wush!*.**

***Set!*.**

Lancer mendarat sembari membawa Sakura di lengan kanan yang tengah pingsan, ia menurunkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Maaf Master, aku sedikit lengah tadi".

***Set!*.**

Lancer memutar tombaknya ke belakang sekali setelah itu mengarahnya ke depan. Ia memegang bagian belakang tombak dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiri memegang bagian bawah ujung tombak.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik".

Archer membaringkan tubuh Taira di kursi panjang, dibantu Karin dengan memegang bagian kaki. Karin beralih ke bagian wajah Taira sembari mengelus rambutnya.

Walau Taira sedang pingsan, perasaan Karin masih nampak kacau. Bukan karena kekuatan misterius yang dimiliki oleh Taira, melainkan insiden muntah darah tadi. Ia merasa tubuh Taira sedang tidak baik.

Jika saja Diana ada di sini, perasaannya mungkin menjadi lebih baik. Diana lebih mengerti ilmu kedokteran daripada dirinya.

Penampilan Karin juga ikut berubah. Rambutnya kini berubah menjadi putih. Pupil mata di sebelah kanannya berubah seperti warna perak, entah matanya mengalami kebutaan atau karena efek dari pertarungan tadi.

"Jika ada Diana di sini, dia bisa menyembuhkan Taira-chan".

Machi menoleh ke arah Archer.

"A-Archer... Ka-Kalau kau berkenan, bi-bisakah kau me-mencari keberadaan Di-Diana-san?".

"Baik Master, aku tidak keberatan" Balas Archer dengan hormat setelah itu menghilang.

Suasana menjadi sunyi ketika Archer telah pergi.

"Machi".

"Y-Ya?".

"Apa kau mau mengabulkan keinginan kecilku?".

Suasana menjadi sunyi dalam beberapa detik.

"A-Apa itu Karin-san?".

Karin mengelus-elus rambut Taira, bibirnya perlahan tersenyum.

"Aku ingin... Sekali saja, menggendong keponakanku sebelum mati".

Hening beberapa saat, wajah Machi tiba-tiba saja merona.

"Eh?".

Diana tengah duduk di bangku belakang taksi sembari mengarahkan padangannya ke arah jembatan. Ia ingin bergegas menuju ke jembatan sungai Shima dan mengakhiri perang ini.

Pandangannya melihat sekilas Archer tengah berdiri di tepi jalan sembari memandanginya.

"Barusan... Berhenti sebentar!".

Taksi segera memperlambat laju dan menepi, Diana segera keluar dan berjalan menghampiri Archer.

"Diana-dono, anda diperintahkan untuk datang ke dojo oleh Karin-dono".

"Karin-senpai? Baiklah, ikutlah bersamaku ke sana".

"Baik".

Archer merubah gaya pakaiannya menjadi seperti Diana, hanya saja rambutnya diikat pony tail.

'Lancer, ulurkan waktu sebanyak mungkin. Aku ada urusan penting'.

***Duar!*.**

Lancer melompat salto ke belakang usai menghindari serangan Gil.

"Baik Master, lagipula di sini juga ada orang merepotkan yang terus menerus menembakkan laser kepadaku".

"Ke-Ke-Keponakan? Ma-Maksudnya a-a-anak da-dari Taira-kun ! ? ".

"Setelah Taira-chan sadar, aku akan mengurus pernikahan kalian... Mungkin dua atau tiga hari ke depan kalian bisa menikah. Untuk biaya rumah tangga kalian akan ditanggung dengan gajiku, aku akan berbicara hal ini dengan Ardas".

"Ta-Ta-Tapi...".

Karin berdiri setelah itu menghadap ke arah Machi.

"Aku akan mengurus surat perpindahan sekolahmu. Mungkin dia orang yang keras kepala, tapi mohon bantuannya".

"Ta-Tapi a-aku...".

***Grap!*.**

Karin memegang kedua pundak Machi.

"Waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi, Machi".

Machi melihat pupil mata kanan Karin yang berubah menjadi perak, begitu juga dengan rambutnya. Perkataan dari Karin sepertinya memang benar, namun juga hatinya masih belum siap untuk menikah dini.

"Apa kau mau mengabulkan keinginan kecilku ini?".

Machi seakan seperti ditekan oleh puluhan pilihan tentang perasaannya. Hati kecilnya masih ada keraguan tentang arah percakapan ini. Ia mau mengabulkan keinginan dari Karin, namun untuk masalah ini sudah lain cerita.

Machi memang sudah lama mencintai Taira. Ia sangat bahagia ketika berada di samping Taira. Namun percakapan barusan bukan menyangkut permasalahan keluarga maupun masa depan dirinya, tapi hatinya.

Ia mungkin akan sangat bahagia bisa menikah dengan orang yang sudah lama dia cintai. Tapi, jika ia menikah dini dengan Taira, apa hatinya akan menerima tekanan sekuat itu?.

"Bagaimana Machi?".

"Ba-Baik... Ji-Jika itu keinginan da-dari Karin-san".

Karin tersenyum mendengar ucapan barusan,

"Sekarang kau boleh panggil aku 'Onee-san' atau 'Onee-chan', kau sudah menjadi keluarga dari Fujimaru".

"O-O-Onee-san" Panggil Machi dengan gugup.

"Um!".

Tiba-tiba saja Karin merasa tidak enak di tubuhnya, ia segera berlari keluar ruangan.

"***Hoek!***".

Karin memuntahkan banyak darah ketika berada di taman belakang. Tubuhnya mulai melemas dan pandangannya juga mengabur.

***Bruk!*.**

Ia memegang pintu ruangan setelah itu jatuh secara perlahan.

"Su-Suara apa itu?" Ucap Machi sembari membuka pintu. Wajahnya terkejut ketika melihat Karin pingsan dengan sisa darah ada di mulut.

"KA-KARIN-SAN!".

~**ZHITACHI**~

Diana membayar sejumlah uang kepada supir taksi setelah itu masuk ke dojo ditemani Archer dari belakang.

"KA-KARIN-SAN!".

Diana segera berlari ketika mendengar suara panik tersebut. Wajah Diana terkejut ketika melihat Karin tengah pingsan.

"Senpai!".

Diana segera mengangkat tubuh Karin lalu membawanya masuk.

_Dua puluh menit kemudian.._

***Kriet!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Diana menutup pintu kamar Karin dengan pelan.

"A-Ano... Ba-Bagaimana keadaan Karin-san?".

"Dia sudah sedikit tenang... Ano Machi-chan, Bisakah kau ambilkan handuk hangat yang basah?".

"U-Um!".

Machi segera melangkah ke dapur, Archer muncul di samping Diana sembari melipat tangan di dada usai Machi pergi.

"Bagaimana keadaan sebenarnya dari Karin-dono, Diana-dono?".

Diana memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat, ia membukanya secara perlahan.

"Semua Organ dalamnya sudah rusak, besar kemungkinan ia tidak akan sembuh. Ia sudah banyak sekali mengeluarkan darah, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Senpai mampu bertahan".

"Berapa lama Karin-dono mampu bertahan?".

"Jika ia menggunakan kekuatannya lagi, disaat itu ia akan meninggal".

Archer melihat telapak tangan kanan Diana tengah digenggam erat, ia merubah arah pandangnya.

"Parah sekali".

Machi bersembunyi dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kayu tembok. Kedua matanya menangis tak kuasa menahan kesedihan yang barusan ia dengar.

"Karin-san".

_Lima menit sebelumnya..._

"_Diana_".

Seseorang memanggil Diana, ia menaruh kain basah yang barusan digunakan untuk membersihkan darah lalu memejamkan mata.

Diana membuka mata dengan perlahan,

"Terminal".

"Aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting, ini tentang keadaan Karin".

"Senpai?".

"Dia sudah melakukan fase '**Valkyrie Drive'** level 3 secara berlebihan".

"**Valkyrie Drive**?".

"Nama lain untuk semua hal yang Karin korbankan untuk Cawan. Fase ini akan aktif jika si pengguna bersedia memberikan segalanya untuk Cawan".

"Apa maksudnya dengan level 3 ? ".

"Fase ini dibagi menjadi tiga level... Level satu merupakan level terendah, pengorbanan ini tidaklah memberi dampak serius. Contoh saja ketika penggunaan **'Final ****Bullet**' "**.**

"Level dua, si pengguna akan menerima dampak tidak hanya tubuhnya, melainkan juga jiwanya. Contoh dari level ini adalah penggunaan '**Death Final Bullet**' ".

"Terakhir, level tiga, ini merupakan fase paling serius dari dua level sebelumnya. Mereka akan benar-benar mengorbankan semua yang ia miliki agar bisa melampaui keterbatasannya. Kerusakan dari level ini sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Jika Karin menggunakan kekuatannya lagi, selemah apapun itu, dia akan segera meninggal".

Diana terkejut mendengar ucapan barusan,

"Itu... tidak mungkin".

"Kau akan melihat sendiri dampak dari penggunaan level 3 ini" Ucap Terminal sembari memejamkan mata.

"Tu-Tunggu...".

***Deg!*.**

Diana kembali ke keadaan semula, ia menoleh ke arah Karin sembari memegang rambutnya.

Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang, ia seperti sudah terlambat menolong Senpainya. Jika saja dia tidak memburu Dan, mengikuti perintahnya untuk menyelamatkan kota Adachi, dia pasti bisa mencegah tragedi itu terjadi.

Kini pertanyaannya satu, apa yang akan terjadi usai Karin sadar nanti.

***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Diana melangkah perlahan menjauhi ruangan Karin.

"Diana-dono?".

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar".

***Dum!*.**

Diana memukul keras tembok dojo sampai rusak parah menggunakan tangan kosong.

"HIAAA!".

***Dum!*.**

Dia memukul kembali tembok tersebut, walau kedua tangan sudah berdarah hebat, dia masih terus memukul tembok itu berulang kali.

"KENAPA! KENAPA KENAPA!".

***Dum!*.**

"Me-Memukul tembok ti-tidak akan membuatmu te-tenang, Di-Diana-san".

"LALU AKU HARUS APA ! ? APA AKU HARUS DUDUK DIAM MELIHAT SENPAI MENDERITA DI ATAS RANJANGNYA!".

Diana berbalik badan ke arah sumber suara, kedua matanya meneteskan air mata sembari berbicara sedikit serak.

"Ma-Maaf su-sudah me-mengganggumu, Di-Diana-san!" Balas Machi dengan takut.

"Ma-Machi-chan ! ? Ma-Maaf, Aku kelepasan".

"Ti-Tidak apa, Di-Diana-san".

Machi memberikan kain kepada Diana.

"I-Ini... U-Untuk membersihkan da-darah di ta-tangan".

Diana menerima kain itu dan menutupi tangan kirinya dengan kain.

"Terima kasih, Machi".

Sementara itu Archer kembali masuk ke ruangan usai melihat kejadian barusan.

Diana dan Machi tengah duduk di depan ruangan sembari memandangi taman depan.

"Lu-Lukamu su-sudah tidak apa, Di-Diana-san?" Tanya Machi ketika melihat kedua tangan Diana tengah diperban.

"Aku sudah merasa sedikit mendingan" Balas Diana sembari mengangkat kedua tangan lalu menolehnya. Ia kembali menaruh kembali tangannya di atas paha.

"Aku memerintahkan Lancer untuk bersenang-senang dengan musuhnya, aku memerintahkannya untuk kembali jika ada hal yang sangat berbahaya. Aku juga sudah menjelaskan masalah ini kepada Lancer".

"Ba-Bagaimana keadaan Ka-Karin-san?".

"Dia terluka cukup parah, namun pendarahannya sempat aku cegah sebelum jadi hal buruk".

"A-Apa Karin-san... Akan me-meninggal?".

Diana menoleh ke arah langit, ia kembali memandangi ke arah taman.

"Jadi kau sudah mendengarnya".

"Ma-Maafkan aku".

"Tak apa, aku juga tidak mungkin menyimpan rahasia ini terlalu lama. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menjelaskan keadaan ini nanti kepada Taira-chan ketika sadar".

Machi menoleh ke arah taman,

"Ka-Karin-san me-mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku se-sebelum dia pingsan".

Diana menoleh ke arah Machi,

"Di-Dia bilang... Di-Dia ingin sekali me-menggendong ke-keponakannya se-sebelum meninggal".

"Keponakan? Memang Taira-chan akan menikah dengan siapa?".

Wajah Machi perlahan menjadi merona, Diana segera mengerti situasinya. Ia kembali memandangi ke arah depan.

"Jadi begitu, Senpai menginginkanmu untuk menikahi Taira sebelum dia meninggal... Dasar Senpai, dia memang tidak sabaran".

Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat,

"Waktu itu, ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia sangat dingin denganku. Bahkan menoleh sekalipun tidak pernah. Namun, lambat laun, hatinya mulai terbuka walau itu hanya sekecil biji kacang. Hatinya seperti tertutupi sebuah penyesalan yang sangat mendalam".

"Ketika satu-satunya hal yang berharga milik Senpai telah kembali, ia seperti telah bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Dirinya sudah mau terbuka kepada sesama, mau menerima pendapat semua orang... Di saat itu, aku sangat bahagia".

Secara tidak sadar kedua mata Diana menetes air mata.

"Sungguh... Aku sangat bahagia".

"Di-Diana-san".

"Ketika semua yang ia punya dikorbankan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu, hanya Taira-chan satu-satunya yang ia punya. Dia rela membuang segala hal yang ia punya untuk melindungi adik satu-satunya itu... Jujur saja, ketika Senpai lebih mementingkan adiknya daripada dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain, aku sedikit iri terhadap Taira-chan" Ucap Diana sembari membersihkan air mata.

"Untuk itu, Machi-chan..." Ucap Diana setelah itu memandangi Machi, ia memegang pundak Machi.

"Aku ingin keinginan dari Senpai kau pikirkan baik-baik. Aku tahu kau pasti tertekan dengan keputusan ini, tapi aku mohon kepadamu... Untuk sekali saja, turuti permintaannya".

Diana perlahan menurunkan pegangan di pundak Machi.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, jika itu memang keputusan yang berat bagimu, aku tidak melarangnya".

Machi memegang kedua telapak tangan Diana sebelum menyentuh ke bawah.

"A-Ano... Mu-Mungkin ini me-memang keputusan yang be-berat bagiku. Ta-Tapi, aku ti-tidak ingin Ta-Taira-kun kehilangan tujuan hi-hidupnya karena Ka-Karin-san akan meninggal. A-Aku akan menerima permintaan dari Karin-san, aku bersedia merawat Taira-kun ba-bahkan sampai ajal menjemput, ka-karena aku...".

Machi sempat berhenti bicara, ia memalingkan sekilas wajahnya yang merona lalu menoleh ke arah Diana.

"... Sangat mencintai Taira-kun".

Diana terkejut mendengar ucapan barusan, ia tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

"Aku yakin anakmu akan sama gugupnya seperti dirimu, Machi... Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat kalian berdua menikah".

Machi semakin merona ketika mendengar itu.

Lancer muncul di hadapan mereka,

"Maaf Master, aku membawa berita buruk".

Tatapan Diana berubah menjadi tajam,

"Apa itu?".

_Beberapa waktu yang lalu..._

Lancer segera mendarat usai berulang kali menghindari serangan Gil. Serangan dari Gil sekarang lebih teratur daripada saat melawan Berserker, hanya saja sedikit dipaksakan.

"Apa hanya dengan menghindar merupakan kemampuan seorang Lancer ! ? Kemarilah! Serang aku!" Ejek Gil sembari memerintahkan tongkat sihir di portal.

"Cih, Ucapannya perlu aku bungkam".

Lancer memanggil delapan tombak merah di sampingnya lalu melesatkan ke arah Gil. Gil memerintahkan serangannya untuk mengubah laju tombak, namun tidak berhasil.

"Tombak itu menjadi masalah penting buatku".

Gil mengarahkan tangan kanannya di atas buku kitab, beberapa mantra keluar lalu berjalan ke arah tanah dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Sebuah pedang hitam berukuran besar muncul dari tanah dan melindungi dirinya dari serangan tombak.

"Oh? Tidak hanya sihir saja yang bisa kau panggil, kau juga bisa memanggil senjata".

"Seorang raja bijak tidak akan menggunakan salah satu dari harta terpentingnya ketika sedang bertarung seperti ini".

***Set!*.**

Lancer bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Berarti akan menjadi bijak jika aku mengeluarkan paksa seluruh harta pentingmu itu, Raja Pahlawan".

Gil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Lancer,

"Coba saja".

***Wush!*.**

Lancer segera melesat ke arah Gil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melihat hal itu, Gil memerintahkan seluruh tongkat sihirnya untuk menembaki Lancer tanpa henti.

Waktu perlahan mulai melambat, Lancer sesekali menghindari tembakan Gil. Disaat jarak mereka aman, Lancer segera mempercepat lajunya dan tidak memperdulikan tembakan laser kecuali jika ada serangan dari arah depan.

Laju Lancer semakin cepat, bahkan ia sudah terbebas dari hujan serangan Gil. Gil menghentikan serangannya dan mencoba merapalkan mantra.

"Ini buruk!".

Gil menarik sebuah mantra keluar dari kitab dan menghempaskannya ke bawah.

***Trang! Trang! Trang!*.**

Puluhan senjata keluar dari tanah dan mengarah ke Lancer.

***Set!*.**

Melihat serangan itu, Lancer segera melakukan salto ke belakang beberapa kali. Serangan tersebut berhenti sekitar 50 M di depan Lancer.

Melihat keadaan sudah aman, Lancer mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun, ada dua portal di samping dirinya dan bersiap menembak.

"Skakmat!".

***Dor!*.**

***Wush!*.**

Dengan gerakan kilat Lancer mampu menghindari dua tembakan fatal itu, ia segera menghancurkan kedua tongkat sihir tersebut lalu memandang tajam Gil.

"Ada apa Raja Pahlawan? Apa kau masih tidak mau serius melawanku?".

"Heh! Untuk melawanmu aku hanya perlu menggunakan beberapa mantraku saja".

Lancer memejamkan mata sekali, setelah itu membukanya.

***Set!*.**

Lancer bersiap siaga, tombak merahnya perlahan menyala dengan ujung tombak mengeluarkan aura bergelombang.

"Berarti kau sudah siap untuk mengakhiri peranmu di sini".

"Rin, kuda-kuda itu...".

"Tombak itu, aku seperti mengenalnya".

'Aliran mana yang luar biasa besar itu... Apa dia akan menggunakan Harta Mulia?' Batin Hormes sembari menganalisa.

Aliran mana di sekitar Lancer semakin meningkat tajam,

'Jika benar maka...'.

"Berbahaya! Gunakan mantra perintahmu untuk menarik mundur Raja Pahlawan!" Perintah Hormes ke arah Rin ketika melihat aura tersebut.

"Untuk apa aku meng-".

"Cepat gunakan atau Raja Pahlawan akan mati!".

Rin segera mengulurkan tangan kanan ke depan.

***Set!*.**

Lancer mempersiapkan posisi kuda-kuda menyerang, rembulan perlahan tertutup oleh awan malam. Cahaya rembulan yang menyinari jembatan perlahan mulai menghilang.

Kedua pupil merah Lancer layaknya menyala di dalam kegelapan, aura merah dari tombak seakan seperti tanda bahwa sebuah kematian akan segera terjadi.

"Aku memerintahkan... **Gunakan sihir teleportmu untuk menghindari serangan itu**, Caster!".

***Wush!*.**

Dengan kilat merah bagaikan petir tengah menyambar, Lancer sudah ada di depan Gil dan bersiap menusukkan tombaknya ke dada.

"Serahkan jantungmu... **Gae Bolg!**".

***Deg!*.**

***Set!*.**

***Wush!*.**

Gil menghilang sebelum tombak merah Lancer mengenai dadanya.

Ledakan angin yang dihasilkan oleh serangan Lancer terus meluncur ke langit dan dengan seketika membuat lubang besar di awan kelabu. Menampilkan bulan yang berada di tengah awan hitam.

Ledakan tersebut terasa sampai ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Serangannya... sangat kuat!" Ucap Shiro sambil menahan tubuhnya.

Ledakan semakin mereda, Gil muncul dan jatuh ke tanah di depan Rin. Ia nampak seperti terkejut.

"Apa itu barusan?".

***Set!*.**

Lancer membenarkan posisinya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Gil.

"Oh? Kau selamat dari mautmu... Perang kali ini benar-benar sangat menarik".

"Kau tidak apa Caster?".

Gil mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Rin, ia lebih terfokus terhadap keberadaan Lancer.

"Gae Blog... Konon, hanya ada satu pendekar tombak di Celtic yang bisa menggunakan senjata tersebut. Sebuah tombak yang berisi banyak kutukan dengan serangan mengarah ke jantung korban".

"Aku tahu, hanya satu pahlawan Celtic yang memiliki tombak tersebut, namanya...".

"... Cu Chulainn".

"Oh? Kalian kenal Setanta? Berarti dia pernah dipanggil dalam perang ini".

"Jika memang bukan Cu Chulainn... Lalu, siapa pengguna tombak merah itu di depan kita?".

"Jika dugaanku benar, maka perempuan yang menggunakan tombak itu...".

"Guru dari Cu Chulainn, Scathach" Tambah Hormes.

Lancer sedikit terkejut mendengarnya,

"Oh? Sepertinya kau memang bukan Servant biasa".

Lancer menghilangkan tombak merah dan merapatkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

'Aku sudah membuka 12 primal runes dari ratusan runes yang aku miliki ketika menggunakan serangan barusan. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun dari kalian, apa boleh buat...'.

Aura dan tekanan di sekitar Lancer perlahan berubah, mereka berempat segera bersiaga.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?".

"Aku juga tidak tahu, berhati-hatilah!".

"**Aku terlahir dari kesunyian, kegelapan adalah tujuan utama dalam pencarian cahaya. Peluklah kematian dan seretlah kehidupan ke lubang hampa. Bayangan merah akan menerkam api abadi yang membara di atas cahaya. Aku, ingkarnasi dari kegelapan dan bayangan, mengizinkanmu untuk membuka gerbang kematian...**".

Sebuah aura seakan tengah memakan jembatan sedang membentuk suatu gerbang hitam berukuran sangat besar dengan setiap bagian sisi pintu dilapisi tengkorak manusia.

"**Akan aku ikat para dewa di dalam lubang kehampaan ini, para roh akan menari dengan siksaan dari tombak merah yang akan menghujani mereka...**".

Suara teriakan dan seperti orang tengah disiksa terdengar kuat dari dalam gerbang tersebut. Aura hitam itu perlahan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!".

Tubuh Rin dan Shiro perlahan mulai melemas.

"Manaku seperti terkuras".

"**Terimalah doa dari para penghukum neraka, menarilah bersama kami...**".

Lancer membuka matanya,

"... **Gate of Skye!**".

~**TBC**~

**Ending : Desir -Garnidelia- (ED 01 Fate Apocrypha).**

**\- **Donna ni nozonde mo kanawanai ashita ga aru to.**  
\- **Me wo tojite soredemo arukitsudzuketa.****

**\- **Ada Art dimana Karin dan Diana tengah berdiri bersampingan di medan perang.

**\- **Ikutsu yoru wo kasanete mo kesenakute.**  
\- **Hikari wo motometeru.**  
\- **Furikaeru michi ni wa mou modorenakute mo.****

**\- **Ada Art dimana pertemuan pertama kali antara Diana dengan Karin lalu berganti dengan pertemuan antara Saber dengan Taira.

**\- **Sekai wa mawaru kiseki wo inotta shunkan ni.**  
\- **Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai.**  
\- **Koko ni aru no wa.****

**\- **Ada Art dimana Taira, Karin, dan Diana beserta Servantnya sedang bertarung melawan Void. Di sisi lain ada tim Rin juga ikut bertarung.

**\- **"negai" "negai" Todoketai yo.****

\- Ada sebuah scene dimana Machi tengah berdiri di taman bunga dengan cahaya rembulan menyinari dirinya.

**\- **Kizutsuite kizutsukete subete wo nakushita toshite mo.****

\- Sesosok pemuda datang menghampiri Machi setelah itu berhenti.

\- **Kanawanai kanaetai omoi wo nigirishimete.**

* * *

Akhirnya! NP kedua Lancer dikeluarkan setelah tombak Gae Bolg telah gagal mengeksekusi Gil. Apakah mereka akan selamat dari NP ini? kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya...

Ehem, kayaknya Taira dan Machi akan menikah deh, apa benar sih?.

Narator : Ealah, kan lu yang buat dodol! *Geplak Narator pake panci*.

Hehe, maap lupa. Ehem... Mungkin mereka akan menikah usai perang ini berakhir. Akan jadi tidak menarik dong jika mereka nikah saat lagi perang Cawan terjadi, bener gak? *Narator: Lu tanya ke siapa tong?*.

Sepertinya itu saja yang ingin Zhitachi sampaikan, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate In Abnormal****  
****The ****Lost Song**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa... Sepertinya pertarungan di jembatan Shima akan berakhir di chapter ini, namun nanti akan ada pertarungan seperti ini di akhir cerita.

Kini chapter ini maupun cerita lain milik Zhitachi akan rilis usai chapter tersebut selesai di buat, jadi walau hari ini ada chapter baru mungkin 3 atau 4 hari ke depan Zhitachi akan rilis.

Seperti biasa, Zhitachi akan menjelaskan beberapa fakta tentang FF Fate Series ini...

**1\. Tokoh baru merupakan sahabat dari raja pahlawan?.**

Entah ini benar atau tidak, karena Zhitachi tidak mau memberi spoiler, maka Zhitachi mau memperjelas saja. Ehem, tokoh baru nanti **'KEMUNGKINAN'** memang sahabat dari Raja Pahlawan. Tentu para Readers juga akan tahu siapa tokoh tersebut. Namun, di akhir cerita akan dijelaskan sosok sebenarnya dari tokoh tersebut. Jadi, ini bisa dihitung bukan spoiler yah...

**2\. Akan ada seorang 'Dewa' hadir di akhir pertarungan jembatan Shima.**

Ketika sosok pemuda bernama Enkidu melindungi Lancer dari serangan Assasin, tombak merah Lancer yang penuh kutukan seketika menyerang tubuh Enkidu. Namun tahukah, akan ada sosok lain dari tubuh Enkidu yang tidak mempan terhadap kutukan dari Gae Bolg dan memulihkan tubuhnya.

**3\. Apakah Karin akan mati di perang ini?.**

Ini mungkin bisa dimasukkan dalam pertanyaan seputar FF series ini, apakah Fujimaru Karin akan meninggal di perang Cawan keenam?. Ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Pertama, berhubung perang Cawan masih belum berakhir ada kemungkinan Karin akan menggunakan kembali kekuatannya. Jika demikian maka bisa dipastikan bahwa Karin nanti akan meninggal. Kedua, mungkin Diana akan menjelaskan masalah ini sebelum Karin menggunakan kemampuannya agar bisa mencegahnya dari kematian.

**4\. Saber lebih kuat dari Archer?.**

Sepanjang jalan cerita Fate Abnormal Series ini belum ada penjelasan secara jelas kekuatan Saber pada Perang Cawan keenam, Zhitachi masih memperbatas kekuatannya karena akan digunakan pada seri barunya nanti. Untuk pengukuran melalui semua pertarungannya, dia satu tingkat di atas Archer, bahkan hampir mendekati kekuatan penuh dari Rider jika dia melakukan kontrak penuh terhadap Taira. Saber mungkin termasuk sebagai Servant yang memiliki kekuatan bertahan paling lama daripada Berserker. Pasalnya saja dia masih bertahan melawan Archer yang hampir mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh, melawan Sphinx seorang diri ketika menjadi umpan, bahkan masih bisa melawan beberapa Sphinx lagi disaat dirinya kekurangan mana dan terluka.

Oke tanpa kelamaan, langsung aja di scroll ke bawah...

Pembahasan di chapter sebelumnya... Kemunculan Lancer karena sudah membunuh Berserker telah membuat Gil marah dan melakukan serangan beruntun terhadapnya. Di lain tempat, pernyataan mengejutkan dari Karin membuat Machi tertekan oleh pilihannya sendiri. Ketika tahu ada dampak lain dari penggunaan kekuatan Cawan, Diana bergegas memberitahukannya sebelum terlambat. Serangan Gae Bolg dari Lancer yang seharusnya telah membunuh Gil terpaksa gagal. Untuk mengalahkan mereka sekaligus, Lancer menggunakan senjata terakhir, Gate of Skye. Cerita pun berlanjut...

**Disclaimer:**** Type-Moon, Ufotable, Zhitachi for OC.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Song : [OP] Yakusoku (Promise Code) –Garnidelia- (Op Qualidea Code), [ED] Desir –Garnidelia (ED 01 Fate Apocrypha).**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi berakhir dengan keruntuhan Noble Phantasm milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Dilain pihak, muncul seseorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti jalan Perang Cawan dan mengambil mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari Perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

*******A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin**** Tohsaka*****.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

**Chapter ****Two****: Two Faces.**

"**Terimalah doa dari para penghukum neraka, menarilah bersama kami...**** Gate of Skye!**".

Sebuah angin kuat terasa seperti tengah menarik mereka berempat ketika pintu di belakang Lancer terbuka.

"Kita terhisap!".

"Ini... Realita Marble!" Ucap Hormes sembari menahan tubuhnya.

"Cih!".

Gil mencoba memanggil tongkat sihir namun menghilang ketika telah muncul.

"Segala jenis sihir akan lenyap ketika menyentuh udara di tempat ini. Senjata para dewa, Harta mulia, bahkan senjata penghakiman tidak ada gunanya. Para dewa, manusia, roh, bahkan Servant perlahan akan binasa sebelum masuk ke dalam gerbang".

"Dengan perlahan kalian akan lenyap sebelum merasakan siksaan dari tempat ini. Aku akan memberi keringanan kepada kedua Master di tempat ini... Selebihnya, selainku, kedua Servant itu akan mati".

"Jika sihir dan senjata tidak mampu menghentikan ini, bagaimana kita akan menghentikannya?".

Rin mengambil sebuah permata ruby dan mengarahkannya ke arah Lancer, namun permata itu jatuh sebelum Rin membaca mantra.

"Percuma, aku juga sulit membidik dalam keadaan seperti ini".

Jarak mereka semakin dekat dengan gerbang, tarikan di sekitar mereka semakin kuat. Gil berusaha memanggil portalnya, namun juga kembali menghilang sebelum muncul secara sempurna.

Gerbang tersebut memiliki tinggi yang tidak main-main, mungkin sekitar 60 M. daratan yang menahan gerbang terbentuk semacam cairan Void yang terus menyebar di jembatan.

"Eluma... Elish!" Ucap seorang pemuda.

Sebuah serangan berbentuk topan merah melesat dari atas mereka dan menembus gerbang, melubangi bagian atasnya dan mengikis gerbang tersebut.

"Apa!" Lancer terkejut melihat serangan barusan.

Hisapan dari gerbang mulai melemah. Mereka segera menoleh ke arah sumber serangan, terutama Gil, dia yang lebih tahu tentang kekuatan tersebut.

"Serangan ini...".

***Wush!*.**

***Set!*.**

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau panjang terurai dengan ujung rambut belakang berwarna pirang muncul di depan mereka. Pemuda itu memakai sebuah kain putih yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke bawah kaki.

Namun yang menjadi pertanyaannya... Di tangan kanannya memegang senjata Ea.

Pemuda itu membenarkan posisi lalu menatap Lancer yang juga terkejut.

"Sepertinya tindakanmu sudah kelewat batas, Lancer".

"Siapa kau?".

"Hoi, siapa lagi dia?" Tanya Shiro ke arah Rin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Caster apa ka-" Tanya Rin ke arah Gil, namun lawan bicaranya menunjukkan wajah yang terkejut bukan main.

"Kau..." Ucap Gil terbata.

Pemuda itu menoleh sedikit ke arah Rin dan Gil.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Raja Pahlawan?".

"... Enkidu?" Tambah Gil.

~**ZHITACHI**~

"Kau... Enkidu?" Tanya Gil sembari terbata. Ia tidak mampu mengucapkan kata lain selain barusan.

Ia seperti tengah melihat sosok yang pernah merubah hidupnya selama ini. Sosok yang menuntunnya menjadi seorang raja bijak, merubah seorang raja tiran menjadi seorang pemimpin yang dihormati rakyat. Alasan utama dia menjadi orang yang ingin melihat dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

"Enkidu... Bukannya nama itu merupakan teman dari Raja Pahlawan?".

"Kau benar, Rin. Mereka merupakan dasar utama dalam sejarah Uruk di cerita 'Epic of Gilgamesh' " Tambah Hormes.

'Tunggu, kenapa ada Enkidu di tempat ini? Seingatku, semua Servant sudah terpanggil pada Perang ini... Ada yang tidak beres' Batin Hormes.

Gil melangkah pelan sembari memajukan tangan kanannya, ia ingin menyentuh orang yang ada di depannya. Apa dia itu merupakan ilusinya, ataukah memang nyata.

Pemuda itu juga membalikkan badan ke arah Gil, ia hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Gil.

"Apa kau... Enkidu?".

"Gil?".

Gil langsung memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Kerinduan selama ribuan tahun terpendam di hatinya kini telah meluap. Ia menangis bahagia untuk pertama kalinya di pundak pemuda itu.

"Enkidu... Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu".

"Kau masih seperti anak cengeng, Gil, terakhir kali kita bertemu kau juga seperti ini" Balas pemuda itu sembari memegang rambut Gil.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu mati, karena kesombonganku di waktu lalu, aku telah...".

"Biarkan masa itu menjadi sejarah untuk waktu sekarang".

Gil melepaskan pelukannya, ia bahagia telah bertemu dengan teman sekaligus sahabat satu-satunya. Ini merupakan kebahagiaan yang paling mendalam bagi dirinya.

"Kenapa kau memegang Ea?".

"Oh, ini? Ini hanya replika dari senjatamu, maaf karena harus memakainya".

"Tidak apa, aku senang kau menggunakan senjataku... Gunakan semua senjataku semaumu".

"Terima kasih Gil, tapi sebelum itu...".

Pemuda itu memasukan Ea dari ke dalam portal, sebuah serpihan emas muncul di tangan kanan dan membentuk sebuah busur panjang berwarna hitam. Rin dan Shiro terkejut melihat busur tersebut.

"Busur hitam itu...".

"Seseorang menitipkan busur ini kepada pemuda bodoh berambut merah itu".

Pemuda itu menyerahkan busur tersebut ke arah Shiro. Shiro menerimanya lalu memandanginya, Rin menyentuh busur tersebut sembari tersenyum.

"Aku teringat kepada masa itu".

"Aku juga".

"Berbahagialah! Kau telah menerima anugerah dari temanku!" Balas Gil dengan lantang ke arah Shiro.

"Ye, daripada kau menggunakan senjatamu dengan pelit. Masih mending orang itu yang langsung menggunakan senjata pamungkas tanpa pikir dua kali" Balas Rin seakan seperti mengejek Gil.

"Gadis ini..." Muncul dua sikut di dahi Gil karena kesal.

"Sudah-Sudah" Balas pemuda itu sembari tersenyum, pandangannya kini beralih ke arah Lancer, disusul juga oleh yang lain.

Lancer menoleh ke arah lubang yang terdapat di gerbang ilusinya.

"Tak aku sangka akan melihat serangan itu untuk kedua kalinya... Serangannya memang sangat mematikan".

'Jika aku menggunakan kekuatan penuh dari Dún Scáith selama orang itu masih menggunakan senjata 'Anti-Fortress' juga akan percuma... Gae Bolg juga tidak memungkinkan untuk menumbangkan mereka secara berkala, aku perlu rencana lain'.

Lancer membatalkan pemanggilan gerbang tersebut, aura serta keadaan di sekitar Lancer mulai kembali seperti semula. Ia kembali memanggil tombak merah di tangan kiri.

'Sepertinya melawan tiga Servant akan bu-'.

Ucapan Lancer terhenti ketika Assasin hendak menebas lehernya dari arah belakang, ia segera menunduk dan membalas serangan barusan. Assasin segera melompat ke belakang ketika melihat serangan tersebut.

"Assasin!".

"Ara-Ara~ Sepertinya kau tahu kelasku... Apa boleh buat, aku akan membunuhmu di sini" Ucap Assasin, ia segera berlari dan berniat melakukan tebasan.

"Cih!".

Pemuda itu melesat tajam ke arah depan Lancer dan mengambil tombak merah tanpa sepengetahuannya, ia menangkis serangan Assasin menggunakan tombak merah.

"Tombakku!" Ucap Lancer terkejut ketika ia tidak merasakan tombak merahnya.

"Kebiasaan burukmu memang masih belum berubah, Shuten Douji!".

Pemuda itu memutar tombak Lancer, merubah arah serangan menjadi ke arah dada. Ia segera melakukan serangan menusuk namun langsung dihindari oleh Assasin.

Enkidu memutar tombak Lancer sekali ke arah belakang,

"Tidak bisa dipercaya" Ucap Lancer terkejut ke arah Enkidu.

Enkidu menoleh ke arah Lancer,

"Hum? Ada apa?".

"Kau bisa memegang senjataku tanpa terkena kutukan dari Gae Bolg?".

Enkidu mengangkat tombak Lancer ke depan dada, ia memandanginya dengan tatapan tenang.

"Aku sudah sering terkena kutukan semacam itu, bahkan kutukan tentang kematian sudah sering aku terima".

Tangan kanan Enkidu perlahan mulai muncul noda hitam dari telapak tangan lalu berjalan ke sikut, hasilnya beberapa warna merah seperti luka bakar mulai muncul.

Lancer tahu, sehebat apapun orang yang ada di depannya, dia tidak mampu menahan kutukan dari Gae Bolg terlalu lama. Kutukan dari Gae Bolg bukan dari identitasnya sebagai tombak yang membunuh korban melalui satu serangan ke jantung, tapi adalah kutukannya yang mampu melemahkan makhluk sekelas 'Divine'.

Sekalinya terkena atau menyentuh tombak itu, makhluk bernyawa tidak akan bisa menghindari kutukannya. Bentuk sederhana dengan sebuah garis bergelombang dari bawah ke ujung tombak bukan sebuah penampilan tombak pada umumnya, sesuai nama dan asal usulnya, tombak ini memang dikhususkan untuk membunuh korban secara instan.

Scathach mampu menggunakan senjata ini layaknya sebuah tombak biasa, hebatnya ia bahkan bisa menciptakan replika Gae Bolg dengan kekuatan yang hampir sama. Jadi bayangkan, satu tombak Gae Bolg saja mampu membunuh lawan secara instan dan memberi kutukan mematikan, bagaimana tombak Gae Bolg dengan jumlah lebih dari satu?.

'Tangannya sudah terkena kutukan' Batin Lancer sembari memandangi tajam ke arah tangan Enkidu.

Mata coklat Enkidu perlahan berubah menjadi merah, kutukan di tangan kanan Enkidu perlahan berjalan ke arah tombak seakan seperti ditarik kembali.

Lancer kembali terkejut, pasalnya tidak ada yang pernah bebas dari kutukan Gae Bolg selain dirinya dan Cu Chulainn. Di tombak tersebut bukan hanya satu kutukan saja, melainkan ratusan kutukan yang berasal dari negerinya. Sangat mustahil jika kutukan tersebut hilang secepat itu.

"Lihat? Aku bahkan bisa terbebas dari kutukan ini dengan mudah?".

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sana?" Tanya Rin ke arah mereka bertiga.

Gil mundur tiga langkah sembari memasang wajah terkejut, Rin yang melihat tingkah Gil menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa Caster?".

"Sosok yang ada di dirinya... dia bukan Enkidu... dia...".

"Hah?".

Gil mendecih sekali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rin, ia seperti tengah menekan suara.

"Enki!".

**~ZHITACHI~**

"Enki!".

"Enki?" Tanya Rin dan Shiro.

"Enki... Dewa malapetaka dan salah satu dari 3 dewa perang dalam mitologi Mesopotamia" Jelas Hormes.

"Bukannya dia juga seorang Servant, kenapa ada sosok lain di tubuh seorang Servant".

"Aku juga ingin menanyakannya, kenapa Enkidu memiliki kekuatan dari dewa brengsek itu" Jelas Gil.

"Kita bisa menanyakannya usai pertarungan ini selesai".

Lancer tidak bergeming ketika melihat hal barusan, ia hanya memandangi Enkidu dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Ada orang lain selain dirinya yang bisa terbebas dari kutukan mematikan Gae Bolg. Mahkluk hidup manapun pasti akan terkena kutukan tersebut, bahkan untuk sekelas 'Divine' spirit sekalipun.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?".

Assasin melakukan serangan dari atas ketika Enkidu tengah lengah. Melihat gerakan barusan Enkidu langsung menoleh ke arah Assasin, memutar tombak Lancer lalu menangkis serangan tersebut, menimbulkan retakan di bawah kakinya dan menghasilkan ledakan udara.

"Dasar, kau memang tidak mengerti keadaan Assasin".

"Ara-Ara~".

***Set!*.**

Assasin melompat sekali ke arah belakang lalu mendarat, ia langsung melesat ke arah Enkidu dan berniat melakukan serangan menggunakan tangan.

"Hum!".

***Srang!*.**

Beberapa rantai emas mengikat tubuh Assasin dari berbagai arah, membuatnya berhenti seketika.

"Hei Lancer, mau berduet denganku?".

Lancer memiringkan sedikit kepalanya,

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Kita gunakan kemampuan tombakmu ini secara bersamaan".

"Itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana kau akan menggunakan senjataku?".

***Set!*.**

Enkidu melompat ke arah belakang Assasin dalam beberapa meter. Ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan memegang bagian bawah tombak Lancer, sementara tangan kirinya berada di ujung tombak.

Aura merah yang sama seperti serangan Lancer kerahkan ketika hendak membunuh Gil perlahan keluar dari ujung tombak, beberapa garis merah berjalan ke seluruh tombak dengan pusat aura berwarna merah tengah bergejolak di ujung tombak.

Lancer kembali terkejut, namun ia kembali tersenyum. Ia segera memanggil tombak merah lalu melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti Enkidu.

"Ayo kita mulai".

"Ya".

***Set!*.**

Enkidu dan Lancer langsung melesat secara bersamaan, mereka berhenti di depan dan belakang Assasin lalu bersiap menghunuskan tombak.

"Serahkan jantungmu...".

Enkidu begitu juga Lancer menarik tombaknya ke arah belakang.

"... **Gae Bolg!**".

***Jleb!*.**

Suasana menjadi hening dalam beberapa detik, sebuah ledakan angin keluar usai kedua tombak mengenai Assasin.

Assasin yang terkejut menerima serangan barusan hanya terdiam sembari tidak bergerak.

Lancer melepaskan tombaknya lalu mundur beberapa langkah, Enkidu mendarat di samping Lancer.

"Aku masih punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu nanti" Ucap Lancer dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Assasin.

Ia tidak ingin menurunkan kewaspadaannya ketika melawan sosok paling merepotkan di perang ini. Bisa saja Assasin yang ia lihat sekarang merupakan palsu lalu melakukan serangan mendadak.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjawabnya nanti".

Rantai yang mengikat Assasin mulai menghilang, tubuhnya perlahan jatuh dengan kedua siku kaki menahan tubuh.

Rin dan tiga orang lainnya tiba di belakang mereka. Sama seperti Lancer, mereka juga butuh jawaban atas tindakan barusan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau gunakan tadi sahabatku? Kenapa Enki ada di tubuhmu?" Tanya Gil langsung ke inti percakapan.

"Oh, Gil! Maaf Gil, aku masih tetap akan menyembunyikan alasan tentang keberadaannya di tubuhku" Balas Enkidu dengan tersenyum, kedua pupil matanya sudah kembali seperti semula.

***Puk! Puk! Puk!*.**

Mereka mendengar seperti orang tengah bertepuk tangan.

"Menakjubkan, benar-benar menakjubkan!".

Kotomine berjalan santai sembari bertepuk tangan beberapa kali, ia nampak senang melihat pertarungan tadi.

"Tak aku sangka akan ketemu denganmu lagi, Raja Pahlawan".

"Kotomine Kirei!" Ucap Shiro sembari terkejut.

"Kenapa dia masih hidup?" Balas Rin juga terkejut.

"Kau pikir gigitan dari anjing gila itu bisa membunuhku ! ? Aku akan selamat secara sempurna jika saja tempat itu tidak terbakar" Ucap Kotomine sembari menunjukkan luka bakar di wajah.

Lancer memandangi Kotomine dengan serius, ia melihat beberapa aliran mana yang sama seperti tombak punya dirinya.

"Sepertinya muridku telah merepotkanmu" ucap Lancer sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Murid? Oh, kau guru dari anjing itu... Pantas saja aku pernah melihat tombak menyebalkan itu di suatu tempat".

Enkidu langsung melesat sembari menarik tombak merah ke belakang.

"E-Enkidu!" Ucap Gil kaget ketika Enkidu melesat secara mendadak.

"Kaulah dalang dari kekacauan ini, Kotomine Kirei!" Balas Enkidu disaat ia melesat.

***Set!*.**

***Trang!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Assasin segera berdiri di depan Kotomine dan langsung membelokkan serangan Enkidu.

"Apa!" Balas Enkidu terkejut sembari memandangi wajah Assasin yang tengah tersenyum iblis kepada dirinya.

Assasin memutar dirinya sekali, ia melakukan tendangan dan berhasil mengenai Enkidu.

"Ukh!".

***Wush!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Tendangan barusan memaksa Enkidu terhempas menghantam tiang jembatan.

"Enkidu!—Kau! Kau akan membayarnya!" Ucap Gil dengan marah ke arah Assasin, ia memanggil ratusan portal dan menembakkan laser dari tongkat sihir.

Sebuah gentong besar muncul di punggung Assasin dan mengeluarkan cairan ungu, membanjiri bagian pijakan mereka lalu membentuk sebuah bola besar.

***Dum! Dum! Dum! Dum!*.**

Serangan bertubi-tubi dilakukan oleh Gil, wajahnya terlihat marah sembari bernafas sedikit berat.

"Hentikan Gil!".

Gil segera menghentikan serangannya ketika mendengar suara Enkidu. Ia melihat Enkidu tengah berusaha berdiri dan segera terbang ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa Enkidu! Apa kau terluka?".

Enkidu menggerakkan tangan kanan dua kali,

"Aku tidak apa, aku khawatir pada gadis berambut ungu di dekat Kotomine".

Wajah Gil berubah menjadi terkejut. Enkidu benar, kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau masih ada orang di tempat itu.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku, aku terbawa suasana" Balas Gil sembari membantu Enkidu berdiri.

Sebuah bola ungu muncul usai kumpulan asap mulai menghilang. Bola tersebut mencair dan berubah menjadi air.

Luka yang dialami Assasin berbeda dengan Berserker. Lukanya nampak tidak tertutup kembali. Walau begitu, dengan luka seperti itu, manusia manapun pasti akan mati. Terlebih lagi luka itu terfokus ke jantung. Anehnya, Assasin masih bisa menunjukkan senyuman iblisnya walau dadanya sudah berlubang.

Gumpalan asap mulai menipis, memperlihatkan Kotomine tengah menggendong Sakura di pundak sebelah kanan.

"Sepertinya kita sudahi pertarungannya di sini".

"SAKURA!" Panggil Shiro ketika melihat Sakura tengah di bawa oleh Kotomine.

Shiro menyerahkan busur hitam ke Rin, ia memanggil Kanshou dan Bakuya dan berniat melawan Kotomine sendirian.

"E-Emiya-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan ! ? ".

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Sakura, ini kesalahanku karena tidak menjelaskan masalah ini secara rinci kepadanya".

"Tu-Tunggu Emiya-kun!".

Hormes merentangkan tangan kirinya ke samping untuk menghalangi Shiro.

"Rin benar, kau tidak bisa pergi tanpa mengetahui tujuan dari musuh. Kita amati dahulu apa yang diinginkan oleh mereka".

"Ho-Hormes-san benar Emiya-kun, kita amati dulu tujuan mereka".

Shiro menurunkan pegangan pedangnya sembari menggigit giginya dengan kuat

***Set!*.**

Enkidu dan Gil mendarat di samping Rin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kotomine? Apa kau ingin membuat bencana yang sama seperti 10 tahun lalu!" Ucap Rin.

Kotomine tertawa pelan mendengarnya,

"Pertanyaan yang menarik, aku hanya ingin memanggilnya kembali untuk mengembalikan tubuhku" Jelas Kotomine.

"Tubuh?" Tanya Shiro.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Apa kau tahu seberapa banyak penderitaanku ketika mendapatkan tubuh abadi ini... Suara yang terus aku dengar di telingaku, teriakan manusia yang terus bergema di otakku. Semua itu membuatku menjadi gila!—Anak manja sepertimu tidak akan tahu penderitaan orang dewasa sepertiku!".

Enkidu berjalan perlahan ke arah Kotomine.

"Biar aku perjelas Kotomine, aku tahu arah pembicaraanmu itu".

"Hoh? Sepertinya kau orang yang cukup menarik".

"Ucapanmu barusan seperti tengah menantang para dewa untuk turun menghukummu—tapi biarlah, lagipula kau akan dihukum oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang".

"Pemuda berambut pirang?".

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkanlah Gil".

***Tap!*.**

Enkidu berhenti di tengah antara posisi Kotomine dengan Rin.

"Kotomine Kirei akan memanggil Cawan Suci untuk membuat keabadiannya dihilangkan, satu-satunya cara untuk memanggilnya hanya satu...".

"... Yaitu dengan mengorbankan Matou Sakura sebagai katalis pemanggil Cawan".

**~ZHITACHI~**

Mereka berempat terkejut mendengarnya, terutama Rin dan Shiro.

"Mengorbankan... Sakura?" Ucap Shiro disaat terkejut.

"Dampak dari pengorbanan ini adalah melenyapkan sebagian tempat berdirinya Cawan, dengan kata lain seluruh orang maupun bangunan akan dilahap oleh Void. Singkatnya, dia juga ingin melenyapkan seluruh manusia yang tinggal di wilayah ini".

Shiro mendecih keras, ia segera berlari ke arah Kotomine. Perasaannya sudah nampak tidak karuan lagi ketika mendengar hal itu.

***Wush!*.**

***Dum! Dum! Dum! Dum!*.**

Beberapa pedang menancap sejajar di depan Shiro untuk menghalanginya. Enkidu berbalik badan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Untuk itu aku berada di sini, Gil... Tujuanku ada di sini adalah untuk mencegah kalian".

Gil sangat terkejut mendengarnya, ia kaget ketika sahabatnya sendiri mengucapkan kata itu. Tidak, Gil pasti salah dengar.

"Hei sahabatku, apa yang kau ucapkan barusan?".

"Maaf Gil, untuk kali ini aku akan egois".

"Apa maksudmu sahabatku? Kau pasti sedang bercanda bukan?—Ini seperti bukan dirimu yang kukenal".

Enkidu menggelengkan kepala sekali,

"Sudah aku katakan, keberadaanku di sini untuk menghalangi kalian menyerang Kotomine Kirei sampai pemanggilan Cawan terlaksana".

Gil sudah bingung lagi menghadapi ucapan dari Enkidu. Ia masih tidak percaya pernyataan barusan diucapkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Pergilah Kotomine, aku akan mencegah mereka".

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku?".

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, pergilah, aku tidak bisa menahan Gil terlalu lama".

Assasin berjalan ke samping kiri Kotomine dan memegang bagian dada kiri. Mereka berbalik badan lalu pergi menjauhi Enkidu.

Enkidu menghela nafas sekali setelah itu memejamkan mata sekali.

***Wush!*.**

***Set!*.**

Shiro sudah ada di depan Enkidu dan berniat menebas dada Enkidu. Enkidu yang kaget segera berjalan mundur.

"Ap-".

***Slash!*.**

Serangan Shiro hampir saja mengenai Enkidu, ia segera melompat ke arah belakang untuk menjaga jarak.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya lewat!" Tanya Shiro dengan tatapan tajam.

***Srang!*.**

Sepasang rantai muncul dari tanah lalui mengikat kedua lengan Shiro.

"Hentikan tindakanmu Zasshu! Kau ingin membunuh sahabatku ! ? " Cegah Gil ketika sudah sampai di samping Shiro, ia mengubah pandangannya ke Enkidu.

"Aku tahu sahabatku tidak akan melakukan hal ini tanpa alasan, jelaskan kepada Zasshu ini, sahabatku".

Enkidu tersenyum kecil sekali ke arah Gil,

"Kau memang mengerti kebiasaanku, Gil".

Gil tersenyum membalas senyuman Enkidu,

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang mengerti tentang dirimu selainku!".

"Aku akan menjelaskannya sekali, jadi dengarkanlah".

"Alasan keberadaanku di tempat ini adalah menuntun Kotomine Kirei untuk mencapai tujuannya, membangkitkan kembali Cawan Suci".

"_Aku mungkin saja bisa mengabulkan permintaan di tempat ini. Tapi ini perang milik kalian, Cawan Suci kalian bukanlah ini. Nikmati saja Cawan yang sudah tercemar itu, manusia tidak berguna"._

"_Selama kalian masih terus memburu Cawan itu, benda tercemar tersebut tidak akan pernah mengabulkan satupun keinginan kalian. Aku akan menyaksikan dengan kedua mataku, kehancuran yang akan terjadi karena perang Cawan yang kalian perebutkan itu"._

"Apa Cawan Suci memang sudah tercemar?".

Pertanyaan Hormes membuat mereka menoleh ke arahnya. Ia teringat kepada gadis berambut biru yang telah melawan Berserker tempo lalu.

"Ya, kau benar. Cawan Suci kali ini memang sudah tercemar, bahkan sudah tidak bisa dikatakan suci lagi" Balas Enkidu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura nanti?" Tanya Shiro dengan wajah cemas.

"Sakura? Ah, gadis itu, kita bisa menyelamatkannya sebelum Cawan bangkit sepenuhnya".

"Lalu, jika tujuan Kotomine tercapai, bagaimana kita akan menghentikan mereka?" Tanya Rin ke arah mereka.

"Sebelum itu, Lancer...".

Lancer menoleh ke arah Enkidu.

"Apa Saber dan Archer masih berada di satu tempat?".

'Saber dan Archer berada di satu tempat?' Batin Hormes.

"Ya, kami bertiga berada di satu tempat yang sama".

"Kalian berkerja sama?" Tanya Rin.

"Untuk melawan Rider waktu lalu kami bertiga terpaksa bersekutu, lagipula Rider dikalahkan oleh satu orang".

"Satu orang?" Tanya Shiro.

Gil memegang dagunya lalu menggerakkan jari,

"Sudah kuduga serangan waktu lalu memang mencurigakan".

Kaki Enkidu muncul sebuah serpihan cahaya.

"Enkidu, kau..." Ucap Gil terkejut.

"Sepertinya waktuku di tempat ini sudah selesai, aku serahkan semuanya kepada kalian".

"Tu-Tunggu! Apa yang kau ucapkan! Bukannya kita baru saja bertemu ! ? ".

Enkidu tersenyum lemah ke arah Gil, hal itu membuat Gil membulatkan mata. Tatapan dan senyuman itu seperti pandangan terakhirnya ia berpisah dengan Enkidu.

"Aku senang telah melihatmu lagi".

***Grap!*.**

Gil langsung memeluk Enkidu dengan erat, mencoba agar tubuh Enkidu tidak menghilang.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi, sahabatku. Apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi ! ? ".

"Aku harap kita akan bertemu di suatu tempat, Gil".

"Seseorang! Bisakah kalian memberikan kontrak kepada Enkidu! Aku mohon!" Ucap Gil sembari menoleh ke arah Rin dan Shiro.

***Set!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Enkidu mencoba meraih rambut Gil lalu mengelus pelan.

"Tak apa, pertemuan singkat ini sudah membuatku bahagia".

"Aku juga! Aku juga sangat bahagia! Rakyat Uruk juga akan sangat bahagia melihatmu lagi".

Enkidu tersenyum tipis,

"Rakyat Uruk adalah mereka yang menghormatimu, bukan menghormati diriku yang lemah ini".

"Apa yang kau katakan! Rakyat Uruk menghormatimu layaknya menghormatiku".

Tubuh Enkidu semakin menipis, hal itu membuat Gil menjadi panik.

"Dengarkan ini Gil, satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan perang ini adalah dengan kekuatan dari pemuda itu. Bimbinglah dia untuk menggunakan Ea, aku akan berada di sampingmu untuk membantumu menuntun orang itu".

"Ukirlah sejarah dengan kedamaian seperti masa kita, wahai sahabatku...".

"... Gilgamesh".

***Wush!*.**

Enkidu sepenuhnya menghilang dari hadapan Gil.

"Enkidu! Enkidu! Enkidu!".

Ia menoleh ke arah tangannya yang bergetar pelan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal yang dahulu pernah dirasakan kembali terulang. Gil merasa seperti telah gagal kembali menolong satu-satunya sahabat di dunia ini.

Ia menggigit giginya dengan kuat sembari menahan tangis, ia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan dengan kuat.

Perasaannya mulai tenang, ia kembali berdiri lalu berbalik badan.

"Caster" Panggil Rin.

"Tak apa, aku sudah sedikit mendingan".

***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Lancer berjalan menjauhi mereka, Hormes yang melihat tingkah Lancer segera menoleh.

"Apa kau akan kembali, Lancer?" Tanya Hormes ke arah Lancer, Rin yang mendengarnya juga ikut menoleh.

"Untuk apa aku berlama-lama berada di sini?".

"Jika ucapannya memang benar, apakah kalian mau bekerja sama dengan kami?".

"Hormes-san!".

"Tak apa Rin, ini untuk pencegahan skenario terburuk yang nanti akan terjadi".

"Aku tidak berhak memutuskannya" Balas Lancer setelah itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

_Sementara itu..._

Enkidu muncul dari serpihan cahaya sembari memejamkan mata, ia muncul di sebuah gedung bertingkat.

"Maaf karena telah meminjam tubuhmu terlalu lama".

'_Tidak apa, bukannya kita memang satu tubuh'._

Enkidu tersenyum kecil,

"Kau benar".

Ia membuka matanya, perlahan rambut panjangnya memendek menjadi sepanjang leher. Warna rambutnya yang hijau juga perlahan berubah menjadi pirang dengan ujung bawah rambut masih berwarna hijau. Pakaian putihnya terkikis membentuk sebuah mantel yang menutupi pundak sampai dada, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang tidak memakai pakaian atas dan digantikan sebuah armor emas besar dari semua armor yang ia pakai di pinggang. Kedua bagian bawah siku kaki sampai mata kaki tertutup sebuah armor besi emas. Sepasang anting muncul di telinga, dan sebuah lengan armor emas berada di lengan kanan.

Pemuda itu membuka sebuah portal kuning dengan diameter melebihi tinggi tubuhnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menyentuh portal, pandangannya beralih ke arah belakang. Memperlihatkan pupil mata biru dan merah.

"Sekarang ini adalah tugasmu... Tugasku di sini sudah selesai".

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil,

"Akhiri kekacauan ini, wahai diriku di masa ini".

Pemuda itu masuk ke portal, beberapa saat kemudian portal kuning tersebut ikut menghilang.

"Jadi begitu, Kotomine yang kau maksud itu akan memanggil Cawan dalam waktu dekat. Lalu ada seorang Servant yang mampu terhindar kutukan dari Gae Bolg selain dirimu?" Ucap Diana usai mendengar penjelasan dari Lancer.

"Benar Master".

Diana memegang dagunya,

"Kejadian ini sudah diprediksi oleh Senpai, namun, aku tidak menyangka ada seorang Servant yang bukan dari 7 kelas hadir pada perang ini".

"Rencana apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk ke depan, Master?".

"Kita amati dulu pergerakan mereka, pihak Asosiasi dan Gereja Kudus tidak akan membiarkan masalah ini terus terjadi".

"Lalu, untuk pemuda yang dimaksudkan oleh Servant itu...".

"Aku tahu, orang yang dia maksud sudah berada di tempat ini".

Lancer sedikit terkejut mendengarnya,

"Siapa dia Master?".

Diana menoleh ke arah belakang, ia kemudian tersenyum tipis ke arah tersebut.

"Calon suami Machi-chan... Fujimaru Taira".

Taira terbaring di aliran sungai berwarna merah sembari menatap cahaya matahari yang terus menerus menyinari dirinya.

***Plark!*.**

Taira mencoba berdiri dari posisi berbaring, seluruh tempat yang ia lihat hanya daratan luas dengan air merah menutupi tanah.

"Dimana aku?".

"Yo!".

Taira terdiam ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan memakai pakaian putih polos sampai ke kaki tengah berjongkok di depan dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau tidur dengan nyenyak, Taira".

"Siapa... kau?".

~**TBC**~

* * *

Akhirnya! Mungkin sudah ada gambaran siapa sosok yang memasuki portal tersebut, bisa jadi alasan itu kenapa Enkidu bisa mengendalikan Ea milik Gil dan mengeluarkan Eluma Elish. Seharusnya sih Enkidu sudah punya Eluma Elishnya sendiri.

Ehem, untuk Chapter depan mungkin sudah mulai tenang akibat keributan di jembatan Shima. Namun jangan berharap tidak ada pertarungan, hahaha *Author digeplak Narator karena tidak sopan ke Readers*.

Kira-kira bagaimana pemanggilan Cawan Suci yang akan dilakukan oeh Kotomine. Apakah sama seperti di HGW keempat? Ataukah berbeda? Kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya yah...

Sepertinya seperti itu saja dari Zhitachi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate In Abnormal****  
****The ****Lost**** of**** Song**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa... Maaf banget nih telat upload karena Zhitachi sedang sakit panas semenjak awal lebaran bahkan sampai sekarang sakitnya masih setia nemplek tak berdosa di tubuh.

Sebenarnya Zhitachi mau mengriliskan chapter ini sebelum lebaran tiba, namun karena tiba-tiba saja tubuh Zhitachi drop mendadak membuat beberapa cerita terpaksa di tunda.

Mungkin chapter kali ini sedikit tidak menarik karena Zhitachi menggarapnya agak sakit, maaf jika ada beberapa typo yang agak berantakan.

Seperti biasa, Zhitachi akan menjelaskan beberapa fakta tentang FF Fate Series ini...

1\. **Benarkah sosok yang membantu GilCas itu Future Taira dari Naruverse lain?.**

Kedatangan Enkidu di jembatan Shima sudah membuat pertanyaan untuk beberapa orang, termasuk Gil sendiri. Namun, pada beberapa bagian cerita menjelaskan bahwa sosok yang dianggap Enkidu berubah menjadi sosok yang familiar dengan tokoh utama kita. Pembahasan ini akan dijelaskan dalam sebuah Fanfict khusus dari '**Fate Abnormal**' yang menggabungkan 3 alur cerita (Alur Taira dengan Scathach, Taira dengan Machi dan Karin ***Fate Abnormal***, lalu terakhir Taira dengan Saber).

2\. **Emiya Shiro dengan Fujimaru Taira, siapakah yang paling hebat?.**

Dilihat dari kemampuan mereka berdua, Emiya Shiro lebih hebat dalam menciptakan replika sebuah senjata daripada Taira. Walau begitu, mata Emiya hanya hebat dalam menganalisa bentuk dan struktur dari sebuah senjata, menciptakannya dengan ketentuan waktu kurang dari 0,25 detik dalam satu senjata. Berbeda dengan Taira, ia mampu menganalisa kemampuan musuh, meniru kemampuannya, menciptakan senjata yang sama, dan memiliki kelincahan hampir mendekati kutukan.

Untuk pengukurannya, daripada di sebut manusia, Taira lebih ke arah Servant. Jika dibandingkan dengan Emiya versi Archer, Taira versi Demi-Servant lebih unggul darinya. Perbandingan utamanya adalah Emiya lebih kuat dari Taira semenjak ia menjadi manusia.

3\. **Apa yang akan didapat oleh Taira ketika melakukan kontrak dengan Ea?.**

Bagai bilah bermata dua, Taira akan mendapat dampak sesuai yang ia minta dari Ea. Lambat laun tubuhnya akan terkikis dan mengubahnya menjadi Demi-Servant. Hal ini mirip seperti kasus yang dialami Karin, hanya saja dampaknya tidak separah Karin.

4\. **Diskorsi waktu yang dihasilkan oleh Ea akan memanggil Naruverse lain.**

Ketika Taira mengumpul energi untuk melesatkan Eluma Elish, Hormes mengatakan bahwa diskorsi waktu di Fuyuki mengalami perubahan pesat. Beberapa mana di sekitaran Fuyuki dan Adachi perlahan menjadi tidak stabil, membuka sebuah gerbang lintas waktu. Mungkin ini menjadi jawaban kenapa ada Future Taira dan Fake Enkidu dalam satu tempat, besar kemudian akan ada tragedy baru terjadi sesudahnya.

5\. **Naruverse Chaldea akan tiba di Perang Cawan Keenam?.**

Zhitachi tidak akan menjelaskannya secara rinci karena ini hanyalah project dari alur lain '**Fate Abnormal**'. Kemungkinan tim Chaldeas dari 'Fate Grand Order' akan muncul karena merasakan sebuah diskorsi aneh yang tejadi di Fuyuki dan Adachi usai Taira membukanya melalui tekanan Eluma Elish, menghentikan aliran mana yang abnormal dan mengembalikan Singularity.

Oke tanpa kelamaan, langsung aja di scroll ke bawah...

Pembahasan di chapter sebelumnya...Kemunculan Servant lain membuat Noble Phantasm kedua milik Lancer menjadi tidak berarti ketika terkena serangan Anti-Fortress. Enkidu mampu melawan Lancer dengan baik dan berhasil mengatasi kutukan Gae Bolg karena dibantu oleh kekuatan dewa Enki. Assasin muncul dan hampir membunuh Lancer, menculik Sakura dan menyatakan pertarungan yang akan mengakhiri Perang Cawan. Jauh dari tragedi, Taira terbangun di alam mimpi dan bertemu dengan sosok Enkidu, Cerita pun berlanjut...

**Disclaimer:**** Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Song : [OP] Yakusoku (Promise Code) –Garnidelia- (Op Qualidea Code), [ED] Desir –Garnidelia (ED 01 Fate Apocrypha).**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi berakhir dengan keruntuhan Noble Phantasm milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Di lain pihak, muncul seseorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti jalan Perang Cawan dan mengambil mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari Perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

*******A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin**** Tohsaka*****.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

* * *

**Chapter ****Three****: Enkidu and Gilgamesh**** part I****.**

"Sepertinya kau tidur dengan nyenyak, Taira".

Taira terdiam sembari memerhatikan orang yang tengah berjongkok di depannya.

"Siapa... kau?".

Sebelum pertanyaan itu terucap, ia masih punya banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa dia bisa ada di tempat aneh seperti ini, siapa yang berdiri di depan Taira, dan apa yang terjadi usai dirinya pingsan?.

Pemuda itu bersikap aneh, ia tengah berjongkok bukan di tempat aslinya, tapi di atas air. Air merah dengan kedalaman sekitar 10 cm ini sudah membuat Taira diserbu banyak sekali kebingungan.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Tanya Taira membalas pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Bukannya kau habis pingsan karena kehabisan mana usai melepaskan Eluma Elish, apa kau lupa?" Tanya balik pemuda itu.

Taira ingat sekarang, ia pingsan usai muntah darah ketika pertarungan di kota berakhir.

Ia menoleh ke arah kedua tangan ketika diangkat ke depan dada.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?".

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah langit sembari mengelus dagu sekali,

"Hum~ kira-kira sekitar 18 jam?".

Taira menurunkan tangan kirinya ke bawah, sementara tangan kanannya beralih ke rambut. Pandangannya beralih ke arah bawah.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakku?".

"Mana aku tahu".

Taira menghela nafas pelan, beberapa pertanyaannya sudah terjawab, tapi perasaannya masih belum tenang.

Taira merasa ada yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya sekarang, ia merasa seperti ada aliran mana yang cukup besar mengalir di tubuhnya. Ia yakin bukan ini saja yang berubah di dalam tubuhnya, pasti ada yang lain.

"Kau mirip seperti 'dia' ".

Taira menoleh ke arah pemuda itu,

"Maaf sebelumnya—Siapa sebenarnya kau?".

Pemuda itu berdiri lalu memandangi Taira, ia tersenyum pelan sekali setelah itu berjalan ke arah samping Taira.

"Hum? Aku? Aku hanya teman bicaramu".

Pandangan Taira menjadi tajam, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres di tempat ini.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?".

"Hum~ Tidak juga?".

"Lalu?".

***Set!*.**

Pemuda itu duduk di samping kiri Taira. Secara mendadak tempat di sekitar Taira berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi rerumputan. Taira menoleh ke segala arah karena terkejut.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi?".

"Aku hanya mengubah suasana di tempat ini, bukannya tempat ini jauh lebih menenangkan?" Balas pemuda itu.

"Lalu, bisakah kau menjelaskan semua—Etoo...".

Secara mendadak tangan kanan pemuda berambut hijau itu memegang rambut Taira, membuatnya terkejut sembari menepis pelan tangan itu.

"A-Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?".

"Aku hanya saja sedikit bernostalgia ketika melihatmu—Kau sangat mirip dengan sahabatku".

"Sahabat?".

Pemuda itu menarik kembali tangannya lalu memandangi langit,

"Sebelum aku menceritakan kisahku, aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu, Taira".

"Hm?".

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan sekali, pandangannya beralih ke arah depan lalu berbalik menoleh ke Taira.

"Untuk apa kau menjadi kuat, Fujimaru Taira?".

Taira terdiam mendengar ucapan barusan,

"Alasanku... menjadi kuat?".

"Jika kau mempunyai kekuatan yang setara dengan para dewa, mampu menghancurkan dan membawa pembaruan—Apa kau akan berada di pendirianmu, walau pikiran dan jiwamu sudah bukan milikmu lagi?".

Taira menoleh ke arah depan,

"Aku ingin melindungi orang yang aku sayangi walau harus mengorbankan segalanya, asalan itu yang membuatku ingin menjadi kuat".

"Kekuatan sehebat apapun pasti akan memberi dampak—Walau begitu kau akan tetap menerimanya?".

"Jika itu syaratnya, maka akan aku lakukan".

Tatapan pemuda itu menjadi tajam ke arah Taira,

"Aku ganti pertanyaanku—Apa kau bersedia mati hanya karena idealisme mu?".

Taira terkejut mendengarnya, ia kembali menoleh ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Aku ulangi, apa kau bersedia mati hanya karena idealisme rendahmu itu?".

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Melindungi orang yang kau sayangi berarti kau akan melenyapkan segalanya. Dirimu akan membunuh orang lain hanya untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi itu".

"Itu...".

"Aku akan menceritakan—Seseorang yang sama seperti dirimu. Dia sangat mirip sepertimu, hanya saja kepribadiaannya sangat berbeda dengan dirimu sekarang. Kisah seorang raja tiran yang memimpin rakyatnya melalui kekejaman dan berakhir kepada arti dari idealisme yang ia yakini".

***Deg!*.**

_(Namaku Enkidu, aku terlahir tanpa mengetahui alasanku berada di sini. Suara pelan yang terus terdengar seakan seperti menuntun kepada arti dari diriku berada)._

_(Lalu, apa yang akan aku lakukan?)._

Jauh di hutan yang lebat di ujung barat hutan Cedar, seekor monster yang terbuat dari tanah tengah berjalan menyelusuri hutan.

Lebatnya hutan ini seakan seperti menutupi cahaya matahari yang berada di atas, kelembapan di tempat ini menyuburkan tanaman kecil di sekitaran hutan Cedar.

Hutan ini berada di sebelah barat kota Uruk, sekitar puluhan Km dari kota tersebut. Hutan ini dikenal karena hasil kayunya yang memiliki kualitas terbaik. Ada yang mengatakan kalau tempat ini dipenuhi oleh ratusan monster, membuat hutan lebat ini jarang sekali dimasuki oleh manusia.

Karena kesuburan dari tempat ini dan tidak terjamah oleh manusia, beberapa pohon tumbuh sampai ratusan meter dengan diameter pohon cukup besar. Untuk ukuran normal bagi pohon cedar cukup beragam. Dibandingkan dengan pohon biasa, pohon Cedar merupakan pohon paling besar. Bagi pohon Cedar sendiri pohon biasa seperti layaknya rumput yang tumbuh di bawahnya.

Hutan ini sangat cocok ditinggali oleh beberapa spesies besar, bahkan hampir spesies monster tinggal di sini. Sumber makanan di tempat ini menjadikan beberapa hewan maupun monster senang tinggal di tempat ini. Para pemburu akan berpikir dua kali jika ingin memasuki hutan ini.

Dari semua monster yang hidup, ada satu monster yang notabenenya paling besar dan berkuasa di wilayah ini.

***Set!*.**

Enkidu melompati beberapa pepohonan dan sesekali menoleh ke arah belakang, ia nampak seperti merasa senang.

"Ayo Humbabba, kejar aku!".

Monster aneh itu menggeram sekali sembari berusaha menangkap Enkidu. Dengan tangan besarnya, seharusnya monster itu bisa menangkap Enkidu dengan mudah. Hanya saja Enkidu sedikit lincah dalam hal seperti ini.

Monster itu perlahan berhenti mengejar Enkidu. Ia bernafas terengah-engah seperti kelelahan.

***Tap!*.**

Enkidu melompati batang pohon lalu mendarat di kepala Humbabba.

"Kita sudahi dulu permainan ini Humbabba" Ucap Enkidu sembari mengelus pelan kepala monster tersebut.

_(Ketika aku menikmati kehidupanku ini, sebuah suara terus menggema di pikiranku—Menyuruhku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat... Entah apa yang ia katakan waktu itu, dia menginginkanku untuk melakukan sesuatu)._

***Set!*.**

Enkidu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Hei kawanku, sepertinya ini waktuku untuk keluar dari hutan ini".

"Grr?".

"Aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali—Aku ingin mencari tujuanku tercipta di dunia ini" Balas Enkidu dengan senyuman.

"Grr".

***Set!*.**

"Aku pergi sebentar, tunggu sebentar".

***Wush!*.**

Beberapa menit kemudian Enkidu muncul usai melompati tumpukan kayu sembari membawa sebuah kelopak bunga.

***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

"Ini bukan hadiah yang besar—Aku harap kau menyukainya".

***Set!*.**

Enkidu melompat ke kepala monster tersebut lalu menaruh kelopak bunga di atas kepalanya.

"Jika kau merasa kesepian, ingatlah diriku melalui kelopak bunga ini".

Enkidu mengelus kembali kepala monster itu, ini sudah takdirnya untuk keluar dari hutan ini.

***Set!*.**

Enkidu mendarat di depan dirinya, ia menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, sahabatku" Ucap Enkidu sembari berbalik badan, ia melangkah tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun.

"Grr!".

Monster itu berjalan ke arah Enkidu dengan langkah cepat, melihat itu ia segera melompati pohon lalu berhenti.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku!" Bentak Enkidu ke arah monster itu.

"GRR!".

"Cukup sudah! Jika kau masih mengejarku, aku tidak akan menyebutmu sahabatku!".

Enkidu segera berlari melompati pohon. Seperti tidak mendengarkan ucapan Enkidu, monster itu terus mengejar Enkidu.

Melihat hal barusan Enkidu mempercepat larinya, ia langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon ketika melihat sebuah pohon besar. Ketika monster tersebut tidak melihat dirinya, ia langsung memutar arah lalu mempercepat langkah lompatan.

***Wush!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Enkidu mencapai bibir hutan Cedar.

"Maafkan aku, sahabatku" Ucap Enkidu ketika menoleh ke arah hutan, ia kembali berjalan untuk mencari takdirnya.

"GRR!".

Ia mendengar suara raungan kesedihan dari dalam hutan. Enkidu menghentikan langkahnya sembari melebarkan sedikit matanya setelah itu meneteskan air mata.

_(Perpisahan memang sangat menyakitkan—Alasanku ingin meninggalkan dirinya adalah karena suara yang terus bergema di pikiranku)._

_(Kini... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?)._

Enkidu berjalan menuju sebuah kota yang bernama Uruk, sebuah kota yang terus ia dengar dari pikirannya.

**_4 hari kemudian..._**

***Tap!*.**

Enkidu berdiri di atas lembah yang jauh dari kota Uruk. Setelah perjalanan yang jauh dan melelahkan, kini ia sudah tiba pada tujuan pertamanya.

"Apa itu kota Uruk?".

_(Ketika aku melihat kota itu dari kejauhan, tidak ada bedanya dengan kota lain. Kenapa suara itu seperti memerintahkanku untuk mendatangi kota tersebut?)._

Enkidu berjalan santai sembari menoleh ke arah samping, melihat ke arah kerumunan orang yang tengah berbelanja.

_(Kota ini sangat sejahtera, penduduk di kota ini seperti tidak merasakan suatu penindasan dari penguasa)._

Ia tidak sadar telah tiba di pusat kota yang kebetulan sedang mengadakan sebuah perayaan, tepatnya di sebuah gedung besar yang terbuat berbeda dengan bangunan lain.

"Ada apa ini?".

Enkidu berjalan menuju ke arah kerumunan sembari mengamati.

"Perhatian! Pangeran Gilgamesh akan mengucapkan sesuatu kepada kita" Ucap seorang pendeta yang berdiri di luar ruang lantai tiga.

Sosok anak kecil berambut pirang dengan dibalutkan kain putih yang menutupi setengah dadanya dan celana merah berjalan ke tengah podium.

"Bersenang-senanglah untuk keagungan para dewa!".

"GILGAMESH-SAMA!" Teriak para penduduk ketika menyebut namanya.

Enkidu terkejut melihat anak kecil itu

_(Aku ingat sekarang, tujuanku ke kota ini untuk mengekang dan menghukum seorang pemimpin tiran yang akan memimpin negeri ini—Tapi, yang kulihat sekarang berbeda dari aku kira)._

"Apa aku harus menghukum anak kecil itu, para dewa?".

Ia akhirnya tahu siapa yang mengutus dirinya ke tempat ini, para dewa meramalkan bahwa di masa depan Gilgamesh akan memimpin negeri Uruk dengan kejam.

"Aku akan memantaunya beberapa tahun kemudian" Ucap Enkidu sembari menjauhi kerumunan.

**_10 tahun kemudian..._**

Enkidu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya di sebuah gua yang diselimuti tumbuhan lebat. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke tanah, menyerap seluruh tumbuhan yang menutupi gua dan mengembalikan keadaan alam seperti semula.

Sudah waktunya ia mengamati orang diramalkan akan membuat kekacauan di Uruk. Jika ramalan para dewa memang benar, ini mungkin menjadi alasan dirinya berada di dunia ini.

Ketika sampai di gerbang Uruk ia mendapati gerbang yang dulunya masih awam kini menjadi megah. Entah apa yang telah terjadi selama 10 tahun terakhir ini, ia merasa kalau kota ini sudah sangat berubah.

"Kota ini sudah sangat maju selama 10 tahun terakhir" Ucap Enkidu sembari melihat ke sekeliling kota.

Ia dulu pernah melihat sebuah pasar yang pernah dia datangi pertama kali. Namun sekarang pasar tersebut sudah tidak ada, kini di tempat tersebut diganti oleh bangunan rumah.

"Berikan jatah bulananmu!" Bentak seorang perajurit ke seorang pria paruh baya.

"Ma-Maafkan kami tuan, hanya ini hasil yang kami dapatkan".

"Omong kosong!".

***Duak!*.**

Perajurit itu memukul wajah pria itu sampai jatuh tersungkur. Dua perajurit itu lekas pergi setelah mendapat dua kantong berisikan uang. Tidak ada satu orang pun membantu pria tua itu.

***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Enkidu sembari membantu pria itu duduk.

"Aku tidak apa... Terima kasih".

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kota ini, kenapa dua orang itu merampas hasilmu?".

Pria itu terdiam sesaat sembari memandangi wajah Enkidu,

"Kau sepertinya warga baru di kota ini—Aku menyarankan agar kau segera pergi dari kota ini".

"Kenapa?".

"Raja telah memberlakukan rakyatnya dengan wewenangnya sendiri, menghukum kami layaknya seekor ternak... Mempekerjakan kami dengan upah minim".

Enkidu terkejut mendengarnya, ramalan dari para dewa perlahan sudah mulai terjadi.

"Siapa raja yang memimpin kota ini?".

Pria tua itu menoleh ke samping sekali lalu menatap Enkidu,

"Raja Gilgamesh".

Enkidu terdiam sesaat,

"Jadi begitu".

***Set!*.**

Enkidu membantu pria tua itu untuk berdiri.

"Berlindunglah dari orang jahat seperti mereka, paman—Aku mau melanjutkan perjalananku lagi".

"Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih, anak muda".

Enkidu tersenyum sekali,

"Um".

Gilgamesh tengah duduk santai sembari menikmati minuman anggur, pandangannya tidak terlepas ke arah kota Uruk sembari sesekali meminum anggur.

***Kriet!*.**

"Maaf yang mulia, seluruh harta yang ada di seluruh dunia sudah kami rapihkan".

"Hum! Pergilah!".

"Baik!".

***Kriet Dum!*.**

Gilgamesh menaruh minuman anggurnya di meja, ia berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu.

***Wush!*.**

***Set!*.**

Gilgamesh berhenti ketika merasakan seseorang tengah berdiri di belakang dirinya, ia menoleh secara perlahan.

"Yo!".

Kedua mata dari dua pemuda yang ditakdirkan kini saling bertatapan.

"Sudah waktunya aku menghukummu—Gilgamesh" Ucap Enkidu dengan senyuman tipis.

**~ZHITACHI~**

"Siapa kau?".

"Aku adalah perantara para dewa untuk menghukum kekejamanmu, Gilgamesh".

"Para dewa?".

Tiba-tiba saja Gil tertawa keras ketika mendengar ucapan barusan.

"Para dewa ingin menghukumku?—Huahahaha! Jangan membuatku tertawa, Zasshu!".

"Kalau kau berkenan, datanglah ke taman tandus sekitar 5 km dari kota ini untuk menerima hukumanmu—Aku sendiri yang akan memberi hukuman tersebut".

Gil tersenyum iblis ketika mendengar ucapan Enkidu,

"Menarik! Sudah lama aku tidak terhibur seperti ini—Baiklah, aku akan mengalahkanmu dan memberi pelajaran kepada para dewa!".

Enkidu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis,

"Baiklah".

Di tempat ini, dua pemuda yang akan menjadi saksi atas keagungan tanah Uruk akan tercipta melalui pertarungan mereka. Takdir merah dan hijau yang ditakdirkan akan bertemu telah terjadi, alam tandus ini akan menjadi saksi atas pertarungan mereka.

Bunyikan terompet pertandingan, para dewa akan menyaksikannya, alam akan menjadi saksi untuk mereka berdua.

_(Untuk pertama kalinya kami bertarung untuk memenuhi takdirku—Pertarungan yang sudah lama ditakdirkan para dewa akan dimulai)._

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengingkari janjimu, raja Gilgamesh".

"Jika kau memang utusan para dewa dan aku mengalahkanmu, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah malu mereka".

"Kalau begitu...".

***Set!*.**

Enkidu bersiap siaga,

"... Bisa kita mulai?".

***Wush!*.**

Enkidu melesat ke arah Gil tanpa menggunakan senjata apapun.

Gil langsung menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada untuk menangkis pukulan Enkidu.

***Dum!*.**

Serangan pertama berhasil dihalau oleh Gil. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Enkidu menarik tangan kiri lalu melakukan serangan menggunakan bagian bawah telapak tangan kanan yang ia arahkan ke atas, mendorong lengan Gil yang tengah menangkis pukulannya.

***Set!*.**

***Wush!*.**

***Duak!*.**

Gil langsung menangkis serangan sikut lengan Enkidu menggunakan tangan kanan, ia mengubah arah serangan Enkidu ke samping. Tanpa menunggu lama Gil mengarahkan sebuah serangan pukulan ke wajah Enkidu.

Melihat serangan tersebut Enkidu langsung menundukkan wajahnya, mengubah serangannya melalui kaki.

***Set!*.**

***Wush!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Gil melompat mundur beberapa langkah. Ia merasa terkejut ketika merasakan pertarungan barusan, untuk pertama kalinya musuh yang ia lawan setara dengan dirinya.

"INI BARU PERMULAAN!" Ucap Gil dengan suara lantang.

Ia mengambil sebuah tombak dari sebuah portal kuning, memutar sekali ke arah belakang lalu bersiap siaga.

***Wush!*.**

Gil melesat sembari bersiap menusukkan tombaknya ke Enkidu. Melihat hal itu, Enkidu berulang kali menghindari serangan tombak dengan tatapan serius.

Melihat belum ada celah, Gil berhenti lalu memutar tombaknya ke belakang, mengarahkannya ke tanah pijakan Enkidu lalu mengangkat ke udara dengan kuat.

***Set!*.**

Enkidu mengubah posisinya ketika menghindari serangan barusan.

***Set!*.**

"KENA!".

Gil langsung menarik tombaknya lalu melesatkan ke arah Enkidu.

***Set!*.**

***Track!*.**

Enkidu menahan tombak Gil dengan menguncinya melalui kaki dan siku tangan kanan.

***Set!*.**

***Track!*.**

Enkidu merapatkan jari kirinya lalu mematahkan bagian batang tombak.

"Apa!".

***Wush!*.**

Tanpa membuang waktu, Gil seketika memanggil sebuah pedang lalu menghunuskannya ke Enkidu.

***Set!*.**

Enkidu melihat serangan barusan dan menangkisnya melalui tangan kosong.

***Trang!*.**

Enkidu menekan pedang milik Gil dan menghancurkannya seketika. Gil terkejut melihat hal barusan.

***Set!*.**

***Duak!*.**

Ketika ada celah di diri Gil, Enkidu menendang Gil dan menghempaskannya dengan keras.

***Set!*.**

***Sraak!*.**

Gil segera membenarkan posisinya sebelum sepenuhnya jatuh.

Ia mendecih keras, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal sehina ini. dua hartanya di hancurkan dengan mudah, menghempaskan dirinya, bahkan musuh yang ia lawan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kau telah memaksa seorang raja agung mengeluarkan seluruh hartanya—Bersiaplah untuk mati, lumpur!".

Ratusan portal kuning muncul di belakang Gil. Melihat raja di depannya sudah serius, Enkidu mengangkat pelan kedua tangannya sampai ke depan dada.

"Sepertinya aku juga".

Beberapa rantai emas muncul di sekitar Enkidu dengan cahaya emas menerangi tanah tandus.

Gil melesatkan ratusan pedang dan tombak ke arah Enkidu, begitu juga lawan sebaliknya.

***Dum!*.**

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

Dua pemuda tengah bernafas berat sembari menahan tubuhnya yang telah melemah agar tidak jatuh. Ratusan pedang dan tombak tertancap tak beraturan di tanah tandus yang kini telah tumbuh rumput.

Gil sudah tidak memegang satupun harta di tangannya, ia nampak seperti seorang pemuda yang telah sekarat. Dengan luka goresan hampir sekujur tubuhnya, kalung bergigi berwarna emas yang semula dipakai di leher kini hanya tinggal setengah.

Berbeda dengan Gil, tubuh Enkidu nampak lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Lukanya tidak separah seperti Gil, pakaiannya nampak lebih lusuh.

***Set!*.**

***Bruk!*.**

Enkidu dan Gil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang secara bersamaan.

"Huahahahaha!" Ucap Gil dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping sembari tersenyum puas. Enkidu membalas tawaan Gil dengan tersenyum.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku kalah dalam pertarungan seperti ini—Bahkan sampai menghabiskan seluruh hartaku".

"Apa kau menyesalinya, raja Gilgamesh?".

"Mengapa? Jika itu adalah seseorang yang harus kukalahkan dengan harta, maka aku tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuknya".

Enkidu mengubah pandangannya ke arah langit, ia tertawa kecil ketika mendengarnya.

_(Akhirnya aku tahu, kenikmatan yang telah disembunyikan melalui pertarungan ini. Aku seperti tidak meyesalinya, bahkan sampai diriku terbunuh dalam pertarungan ini, aku tidak keberatan)._

_(Setelah itu, kami menjadi teman dekat. Ia mengenalkanku kepada seluruh orang di dalam kerajaan, mengatakan bahwa diriku memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi dari mereka—Kami memimpin Uruk secara berdampingan, membantu tugasnya menjadi seorang raja)._

**Beberapa tahun kemudian...**

"Hei Gil, aku mendapat laporan tentang wilayah barat Uruk yang akhir-akhir ini selalu resah tentang keberadaan monster di sekitaran hutan Cedar" Ucap Enkidu sembari memberikan sebuah kertas ke Gil yang tengah duduk santai di dekat jendela.

Pakaian Gil sudah berubah semenjak pertarungannya dengan Enkidu. Jika dilihat, gaya pakaiannya sama seperti Gilgamesh versi Casternya.

Gil menaruh minuman anggur lalu menerima kertas dari Enkidu.

"Hum! Aku juga sudah mendengar isu ini beberapa bulan lalu—Tingkah monster di walayah tersebut semakin agresif. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Enkidu?".

"Bagaimana untuk membuat sebuah tembok benteng di sekitaran hutan Cedar?".

Gil memegang dagunya,

"Benar juga, tapi aku harus memerintahkan ratusan budak dan perajurit elit untuk menjaga perbatasan tersebut—Apa tidak ada cara lain?".

"Bagaimana untuk membunuh penguasa dari monster di hutan Cedar?".

"Hm~ Sepertinya itu usulan yang bagus—Aku kenal monster yang menjaga tempat itu, dia sudah meneror bagian wilayah barat Uruk dan memaksa rakyatku menjadi kelaparan".

Gil mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri,

"Yosh! Kita bunuh monster yang bernama Humbabba".

Enkidu terkejut mendengar nama tersebut,

"Membunuh... Humbabba?".

Gil melihat tatapan Enkidu yang berubah menjadi terkejut,

"Kenapa Enkidu?".

"Kenapa kau harus membunuh monster Humbabba?".

"Kenapa? Bukannya itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membersihkan seluruh kejahatan yang ada di wilayah Uruk?".

Enkidu bingung untuk membalas ucapan dari Gil. Hal apa yang telah merubah pikiran raja kejam seperti Gil untuk melakukan tugas ini. Ia sudah melantarkan rakyat Uruk selama beberapa tahun, memaksa mereka untuk bekerja keras dan mematuhi aturan kerajaan—Namun kini ia ingin membersihkan kejahatan yang ada di wilayah Uruk itu sendiri.

_(Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia berbuat sampai segitunya, membunuh Humbabba karena tugasnya sebagai seorang raja—Walau ia masih menelantarkan rakyatnya, ia masih peduli terhadap mereka... Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi)._

'Apa aku harus melakukan tugas ini, membunuh sahabatku sendiri untuk kemakmuran Uruk... Para dewa?'

~**TBC**~

* * *

Akhirnya! Kisah dari Enkidu dan Gilgamesh masih berlanjut di chapter depan. Mungkin ceritanya sedikit melenceng dari kisah aslinya, karena ini cerita karangan Zhitachi, maka Zhitachi tidak menghiraukannya.

Ehem, sebagai permintaan maaf dari Zhitachi, untuk chapter kedua dari '**Battle Mages**' akan segera rilis dalam waktu dekat ini, bersamaan dengan chapter lanjutan dari '**Carnival Phantasm 2**'. Di tunggu yah...

Sepertinya seperti itu saja dari Zhitachi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate In Abnormal****  
****The ****Lost**** of**** Song**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa... Sepertinya kisah dari Enkidu dan Gilgamesh akan berakhir di chapter ini. namun, untuk chapter selanjutnya masih belum kembali ke alur utama karena masih berkaitan dengan mimpi Taira.

Mungkin habis chapter tersebut Zhitachi menargetkan akan kembali ke alur utama. Karena akhir Perang Cawan tinggal tiga hari lagi, Zhitachi sedang bikin project untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu sebelum Perang Cawan berakhir.

Zhitachi update lebih awal karena hari senin besok saya ada janji pergi ke luar kota, jadi untuk minggu depan akan libur.

Seperti biasa, Zhitachi akan menjelaskan beberapa fakta tentang FF Fate Series ini...

1\. **'What If' jika Taira berubah menjadi Servant, kelas apa yang akan ia ambil?.**

Apa jadinya jika Taira menjadi seorang Servant dan bergabung pada perang terakhir ini?—Tentu ini pembahasan menarik. Kemungkinan Taira akan memiliki dua kelas.

Yang pertama adalah kelasnya sebagai seorang Archer. Yap, Taira pernah menunjukkan kemampuan yang sama seperti Gil Archer ketika ia melontarkan senjatanya melalui portal GoB. Namun untuk kelas ini berasa tidak cocok baginya.

Kedua adalah kelasnya sebagai 'Alter Ego'. Wait, Alter Ego? Gak salah nih?.

Ehem, itu bener kok... Taira kemungkinan besar akan memilih kelas ini di Fanfict Zhitachi yang baru. Dia akan disummon menggunakan kelas ini. Untuk pergabungannya sendiri akan dibahas di chapter depan, jadi sabar yah...

2\. **Apa Diana dan Karin akan mendapat gelar 'Servant' di masa mendatang?.**

Di Fanfict yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Zhitachi sendiri kemungkinan 'Salah satu' dari mereka bakal menjadi seorang 'Demi-Servant', bukan sebagai seorang 'Servant'. Tapi ini hanya perencanaan saja, belum sepenuhnya 'Fix' kok.

3\. **Asal usul Karin berkaitan dengan keluarga Bazett Fraga McRemitz.**

Kemampuan bela diri yang dipelajari oleh Karin berasal dari salah satu aliran yang dimiliki keluarga ternama di Gereja Kudus. Semenjak pelatihan pertamanya di Gereja Kudus, Karin dipilih langsung sebagai murid khusus dari keluarga Fraga untuk mewarisi Legacy Magic yang diturunkan melalui keluarga. walau Karin bukan anggota keluarga dari Fraga, dia diasuh selama 2 tahun dan hampir sepenuhnya menguasai ilmu keluarga Fraga.

Ada sebuah cerita dimana Karin pernah mengucapkan nama 'Bazett' dan mengatakan bahwa diantara semua kekuatan yang ia miliki, Bazett jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Oke tanpa kelamaan, langsung aja di scroll ke bawah...

Pembahasan di chapter sebelumnya... Enkidu mendapat perintah dari seseorang melalui suara untuk datang ke kota Uruk, menghukum seorang raja yang kelak akan memimpin rakyatnya melalui cara kejam. Namun, hal yang ia dapati hanya seorang anak kecil yang polos. Beberapa tahun kemudian ramalan para dewa menjadi benar, raja Gil berubah menjadi seorang raja tiran. Tahu akan takdirnya untuk menghukum Gil, Enkidu menantangnya bertarung dan berakhir imbang. Ingin mengamati lebih jauh raja yang dikenal tiran ini, Enkidu berteman dengan Gil dan berpetualang bersama sampai beberapa tahun, Cerita pun berlanjut...

**Disclaimer:**** Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Song : [OP] Yakusoku (Promise Code) –Garnidelia- (Op Qualidea Code), [ED] Desir –Garnidelia (ED 01 Fate Apocrypha).**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi berakhir dengan keruntuhan Noble Phantasm milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Di lain pihak, muncul seseorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti jalan Perang Cawan dan mengambil mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari Perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

*******A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin**** Tohsaka*****.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

* * *

**Chapter ****Four****: Enkidu and Gilgamesh**** part II****.**

'Apa aku harus melakukan tugas ini, membunuh sahabatku sendiri untuk kemakmuran Uruk... Para dewa?'

Enkidu menjadi terdiam ketika Gil mengatakan akan membasmi Humbaba, menetralisir hutan Cedar agar rakyatnya tidak kelaparan. Kebimbangan ini membuat Enkidu merasakan pilihan sulit.

Memilih sahabat lamanya atau membantu teman barunya untuk membunuh Humbaba, sahabat sekaligus keluarganya.

Ia bisa dengan mudah kembali ke hutan Cedar dan memperingatkan Humbaba tentang masalah ini, tapi dia tidak ingin masalah antara manusia dengan monster terus berlanjut.

Rantai makanan yang terjadi di dunia ini bergantung kepada penguasa paling tinggi. Para monster berada di rantai paling tinggi, sementara manusia berada di bawahnya. Ia tahu, para manusia kini mulai memburu beberapa monster untuk mengusirnya dari wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Keterbalikan dari yang ia lihat sebelum mengenal Gil.

Para manusia mulai rakus untuk menguasai alam, membantai para monster yang dianggap sebagai halangan untuk menguasai alam. Padahal jika dilihat, para monster sendiri tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka.

Dalam beberapa tahun ini para manusia sudah ikut campur dalam rantai makanan yang terjadi di dunia. Mereka ingin ras manusia berada di posisi paling tinggi di rantai makanan.

Kini ia tahu alasan kenapa manusia ingin sekali menguasai alam, mereka ingin memperluas kekuasaan mereka—Apakah Gil berpikir demikian?.

"Hei Gil—Setelah kau membunuh Humbaba, apa kau ingin menghancurkan hutan Cedar?".

"Menghancurkan? Aku hanya ingin membersihkan seluruh kejahatan di wilayah Uruk ini—Jika kematian Humbaba akan berdampak pada ekosistem mereka, aku akan membatasi rakyatku untuk memasuki wilayah tersebut".

"Lalu, kenapa harus Humbaba?".

"Dia dalang dalam kasus hilangnya rakyatku, menghancurkan beberapa hasil alam dan memaksa rakyatku kelaparan—Aku tidak akan membiarkan kejahatan seperti itu berada di wilayah Uruk".

Enkidu menundukkan sedikit kepala. Ucapan dari Gil membuatnya bingung, kenapa dia yang sangat kejam kepada rakyat kini membela mereka.

Ia ingin memantau Gil, apakah tindakannya memang benar yang ia ucapkan ataukah hanya gertakan belaka.

"Aku akan membantumu, Gil".

Gil tersenyum tipis,

"Terima kasih, Enkidu".

Gil dan Enkidu telah sampai di bibir hutan Cedar dengan ribuan perajurit elit Uruk dalam waktu 4 hari.

"Aku dan Enkidu akan memasuki wilayah ini, perintahkan seluruh perajurit untuk berjaga di tempat ini".

"Baik yang mulia".

"Ayo Enkidu".

"Ya".

Gil menarik tali kudanya dan berjalan ke hutan, di susul Enkidu dari arah belakang.

Hutan Cedar nampak mencekam walau masih di siang hari. Kelembapan dan kerimbunan yang tertutup oleh pohon besar telah menutupi cahaya matahari agar tidak menyinari mereka yang berada di bawah.

"Aku dengar kau berasal dari wilayah di dekat hutan ini?" Tanya Gil disaat ia memantau.

"Sebenarnya aku tinggal di tempat ini" Balas Enkidu sembari menunduk.

Gil menghentikan kudanya ketika mendengar ucapan barusan,

"Kau tinggal di tempat berbahaya seperti ini?".

Enkidu tidak membalas ucapan tersebut, wajahnya ia angkat sembari memandangi Gil.

"Aku tinggal di tempat ini bersama satu temanku, sebelum akhirnya kami berpisah".

"Siapa temanmu itu—Aku ingin bertemu dengannya".

"Dia...".

Sebuah gempa kecil dirasakan oleh mereka, kuda yang mereka naiki mulai memberontak karena merasakan aura menakutkan dari dalam hutan.

***Dum Dum Dum!*.**

Getaran semakin kuat, beberapa pohon bergerak karena tersentuh sesuatu. Monster besar berwujud putih keluar dari dalam hutan dan berdiri di depan mereka.

Gil terkejut ketika melihat monster tersebut,

"Dia bernama Humbaba... Temanku saat berada di tempat ini".

"GRR!".

Raungan keras keluar dari mulut Humbaba, ia menghentakkan kedua kaki depannya sekali lalu berteriak keras lagi.

"Humbaba!".

***Set!*.**

Gil segera melompat lalu terbang menjauhi kudanya. Enkidu turun lalu memerintahkan kedua kuda untuk keluar dari hutan.

"HUMBABA!" Teriak Enkidu dari arah bawah, monster yang bernama Humbaba menoleh ke arahnya.

"Grr?".

"Kenapa kau membunuh manusia yang tidak berdosa di sekitaran wilayah ini—Bukannya kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membantai makhluk apapun jika mereka tidak berbahaya, apa kau melupakannya?".

Humbaba menarik kaki kanan depan lalu mengarahkannya ke Enkidu.

"Enkidu!".

***Dum!*.**

Enkidu berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut dan mendarat beberapa meter.

"Dia bukan temanku yang aku kenal—Humbaba tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini".

Enkidu menggigit keras giginya sembari mengingat masa lalunya bersama Humbaba. Ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain selain membunuh Humbaba di sini.

***Srang!*.**

Puluhan rantai emas muncul di bawah Humbaba dan mengikat tubuhnya.

"Bunuh dia, Gil!" Ucap Enkidu sembari menoleh ke arah Gil.

"Tapi dia temanmu?".

Enkidu mengubah pandangannya ke arah Humbaba.

"Tidak apa, ini juga keputusanku".

Gil mengarahkan tangannya ke sebuah kitab buku.

"Baiklah" Ucap Gil sembari di belakangnya muncul ratusan portal.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

Gil dan Enkidu bernafas terengah-engah sembari memandangi Humbaba yang sudah sekarat.

"Tak aku sangka aku harus menggunakan senjata penghancur gunung untuk menembus jantungnya".

Enkidu masih memandangi Humbaba yang tengah berdiri terdiam karena puluhan rantai dan senjata menancap di tubuhnya.

"**En... kidu**".

Enkidu membulatkan matanya, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Humbaba memanggil namanya.

Monster Humbaba mengangkat wajahnya ke atas lalu membuka mulutnya, meraung keras dengan nada sedikit serak. Gil yang melihatnya segera bersiaga.

"_**Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam—Kejahatan apa yang membiarkan temanku sendiri untuk membunuhku**_".

"Humbaba".

Ia mendengar suara hati Humbaba melalui teriakan tersebut. Raungan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang telah terucap kini membuat Enkidu meyakini bahwa tindakannya atas membunuh Humbaba menjadi kacau.

Kenapa dia setuju membantu Gil untuk membantai Humbaba, sahabatnya sendiri. Ia ditakdirkan untuk menghukum Gil dan terus memantaunya—Namun kini ia justru membantu orang yang dia amati untuk membunuh satu-satunya sahabat yang ia kenal.

Humbaba menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping usai monster itu berteriak, mematahkan tanduknya dan memunculkan sebuah kelopak bunga yang telah usang.

Enkidu terdiam ketika melihat kelopak bunga tersebut, walau ia sudah meninggalkan Humbaba dalam beberapa tahun, Humbaba masih memakainya bahkan sampai ajal menjemput.

Enkidu berjalan ke arah kelopak bunga tersebut lalu mengambilnya, ia menjatuhkan kakinya sembari memeluk kelopak bunga yang telah usang.

_(Dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat waktu itu—Aku sudah menghianati sahabatku sendiri, membunuhnya, dan tahu bahwa sahabatku tersebut masih mengingat namaku)._

Gil berjalan ke arah Enkidu dan memegang pundak kanannya.

"Aku berduka atas kematian temanmu, Enkidu".

"Apa pilihanku sudah tepat, Gil?".

"Untuk kemakmuran rakyat Uruk, pilihan ini sudah tepat—Jika kau ingin berada di tempat ini, aku tidak akan melarangnya, aku akan menunggumu di luar hutan".

Gil pergi meninggalkan Enkidu.

Meratapi nasibnya untuk mengakhiri nyawa sahabatnya, Enkidu melakukan hal ini untuk memenuhi takdirnya.

_(Dengan tangan ini aku membunuh sahabatku sendiri, yang mengurusku dari bentuk sebuah golem, mempertemukanku dengan seorang manusia, sampai akhirnya aku berubah wujud—Ia masih setia menungguku sampai akhirnya aku harus mengakhiri hidupnya di tanganku)._

Enkidu membawakan sebuah kelopak bunga baru lalu menaruhnya di sebuah batu berukuran sedang.

"Kelopak bungamu sudah sangat usang, temanku—Ini hadiah terakhirku untukmu".

Enkidu segera berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan batu tersebut.

***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Enkidu melangkah pelan ke arah Gil yang tengah menunggunya di depan pasukan.

***Tap!*.**

Gil menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah berhenti,

"Maaf menunggumu lama, Gil".

Gil membalasnya dengan senyuman,

"Ayo kita kembali, Enkidu".

Sorakan keras terdengar dari seluruh rakyat Uruk ketika rombongan Gil kembali dari hutan Cedar. Teriakan bahagia dan suka cita terus bergema hampir di seluruh jalan menuju ke kerajaan.

"UNTUK KEJAYAAN GILGAMESH-SAMA!".

Gil membalas teriakan tersebut dengan melambaikan tangan.

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

Enkidu duduk merenung di dekat jendela sembari memikirkan sesuatu. Gil yang kebetulan melihat Enkidu tengah duduk segera menghampirinya dan menawarkan sebuah minuman.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang, Enkidu?".

"Aku hanya memikirkan perbuatanku ketika melawan Humbaba waktu lalu" Ucap Enkidu sembari menerima minuman dari Gil.

Gil terdiam sesaat,

"Jadi itu".

***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

Gil melangkah lalu duduk di jendela yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Ia meminum anggurnya sekali setelah itu menoleh ke arah kota.

"Kau sudah berubah, Gil" Ucap Enkidu membuka suara.

Gil menoleh ke arah Enkidu,

"Hm?".

"Kenapa kau yang biasanya kejam, menindas rakyatmu, kini harus berjuang demi mereka?".

Gil tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Enkidu, ia kembali menoleh ke arah kota.

"Aku ingin rakyatku menjadi makmur—Kekejaman yang aku lakukan kepada mereka selama ini agar para rakyatku mampu berkembang. Aku memimpin kerajaan ini atas idealisme yang aku terapkan, memainkan peran jahat ini agar mereka bisa melangkah maju tanpa harus dibimbing oleh raja mereka".

"Dunia ini perlahan mulai berubah, kekejaman yang aku lakukan mulai tidak berarti—Walau aku harus melakukan hal buruk itu, rakyatku tetap tidak bisa mengikuti perubahan yang pesat ini. Dunia membutuhkan mereka yang sudah berkembang, kekejaman seperti ini dibutuhkan oleh mereka. Setidaknya aku ingin melihat masa depan yang akan mereka kembangkan tanpa bimbingan raja sepertiku".

_(Pernyataannya membuatku menjadi ragu—Dia berbuat kejam kepada rakyatnya sendiri hanya karena ia ingin melihat mereka berkembang, ia rela menjadi orang jahat dan dijauhi para dewa karena idealismenya itu. Sama seperti diriku saat masih berwujud golem)._

Enkidu akhirnya memahami metode kerajaan yang Gil pimpin. Gilgamesh sebenarnya raja yang sangat mencintai rakyatnya, ia ingin melihat rakyatnya makmur dengan usaha mereka sendiri. Ia memerankan peran orang jahat nan kejam agar rakyatnya sendiri mampu berkembang tanpa mendapat bimbingan dari dirinya.

Enkidu berdiri lalu bersujud hormat di depan Gil,

"Aku berjanji—Atas penguasa langit dan bumi, aku akan menjadi alat setiamu sampai akhir dunia".

Gil terkejut mendengarnya, ia menaruh minumannya dan mengangkat tubuh Enkidu agar berdiri.

"Apa yang kau katakan! Kau bukanlah alat maupun budak! Kau adalah seorang manusia yang bertarung bersamaku, berbincang bersama, memimpin kerajaan dengan berdampingan—Dirimu adalah teman terbaik yang aku punya" Bentak Gil ke arah Enkidu.

Enkidu terkejut mendengar ucapan barusan, ia tersenyum bahagia ke arah Gil.

"Terima kasih, Gil".

_(Perasaanku menjadi bahagia ketika mendengarnya—Sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan kini mengalir deras di hatiku)._

_(Kami meneruskan tugas memimpin wilayah Uruk untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Pada waktu itu Gil sudah menjadi raja paling terkaya dan terkuat di bumi ini. Wilayah Uruk menjadi sangat makmur karena kebijakan baru dari raja Gil. Raja-raja terdekat mulai mendekatkan diri kepada Gil, ia mempercayakan tugas ini kepadaku—Memimpin mereka yang ingin bekerja sama untuk kota Uruk)._

_(Beberapa tahun setelah penobatan raja Gilgamesh sebagai raja dunia, dewi Ishtar datang ke kekerajaan Babylonia untuk menemui Gil, melamar dirinya menjadi seorang istri namun...)._

***Kriet!*.**

Seorang perajurit membuka pintu lalu berlari kecil menuju depan Gil, ia memberi hormat sekali lalu mengambil sebuah kertas.

"Maaf yang mulia Gilgamesh, dewi Ishtar datang untuk menemui anda".

"Seorang dewi?" Tanya Enkidu.

"Ishtar?—Bawa dia ke tempat ini".

Seorang gadis anggun dengan warna rambut hitam kemerahan tengah berjalan ke arah Gil. Ia memakai baju dengan desain pakaian mewah ditambah pernak-pernik berlian di beberapa tempat, ia memakai rok panjang merah muda dengan dibalutkan sebuah selendang kecil sepanjang lutut berwarna merah coklat. Ia dikawal oleh 6 gadis di belakangnya sembari membawa oleh-oleh berupa kain sutra dan harta.

"Kemegahan untuk seorang raja bumi yang paling hebat, raja Gilgamesh, terimalah hormat kecilku ini" Ucap Ishtar sembari memberi hormat.

"Angkatlah kepala anda, dewi".

Ishtar mengangkat kepalanya kembali,

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan anda dewi Ishtar, ada tujuan apa sampai anda turun dari langit untuk datang ke tempat kami?".

Ishtar tersenyum ke arah depan,

"Aku ingin melamar raja terhebat di bumi ini untuk menjadi suamiku, dunia tahu bahwa diriku merupakan dewi tercantik yang kelak akan memimpin manusia".

Gil mempertajam pandangannya,

"Jadi bagaimana raja Gilgamesh, apakah kau akan menerima lamaranku—Lamaran dari dewi tercantik di alam semesta ini".

Enkidu menoleh ke arah Gil,

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Gil?".

Gil berdiri dari singgasana lalu menatap tajam ke arah Ishtar.

"Aku sudah tahu kebusukan hati wanita di depanku ini—Ia mengorbankan suaminya sendiri sebagai pembebasan atas dirinya saat di Underworld, para dewa dan raja agung sepertiku tidak akan melupakan cerita itu, dewi Ishtar!".

Ishtar terkejut karena lamarannya ditolak oleh Gil, ia hanya tertawa kecil sembari menahan amarah.

"Apa kau yakin tentang penolakan ini, raja Gilgamesh?".

Gil tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat wajah Ishtar,

"Lihatlah itu wahai menteriku! Dia seakan seperti memohon kepadaku padahal dia sendiri seorang dewi—Aku perjelas lagi, dewi Ishtar, aku menolak tawaranmu dan aku tidak berharap bisa menikahi seorang dewi sepertimu".

Ishtar menggigit giginya dengan marah ketika mendengar penolakan Gil,

"AKU AKAN MEMBALAS PERILAKUMU GILGAMESH!" Bentak Ishtar setelah itu pergi menjauhi ruang singgasana, sementara pelayannya juga ikut meninggalkan ruangan.

***Set!*.**

Gil kembali duduk di kursi raja, ia seperti nampak tenang usai mengucapkan penolakan tersebut.

"Apa ini berdampak baik bagi Uruk?".

"Tenang saja Enkidu, semua pilihan yang aku pilih pasti berakhir dengan baik".

_(Gil menolak tawaran dari dewi Ishtar, menghinanya di depan wajah menteri Uruk. Kami belum menyadari ucapan terakhir dari dewi Ishtar sampai akhirnya malapetaka tersebut datang)._

Ishtar melangkah cepat sembari menangis di sebuah lorong kerajaan. Karena penolakan tersebut, ia tidak yakin ingin kembali turun ke bumi ataukah akan tetap berada di surga.

***Kriet!*.**

Seorang pemuda berjanggut putih menoleh ke arah Ishtar yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah putriku—Kenapa kau datang dengan wajah seperti itu?".

"Ayah, raja bumi yang bernama Gilgamesh telah menghinaku dan menjelekkan namaku di depan petinggi Uruk" Ucap Ishtar di saat ia menurunkan wajahnya ke paha pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ishtar?".

"Lepaskan banteng surga dan buatlah teror ke kota Uruk—Aku ingin raja bodoh itu merasakan sakit hati karena penghinaan ini".

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan Ishtar,

"Beast itu sangatlah berbahaya, dia bisa saja menghancurkan peradaban manusia hanya dengan menginjakkan kakinya di bumi".

"Lalu, apa aku harus menderita karena sakit hati ini, ayah—Aku tidak ingin putri dari raja para dewa terhina seperti ini".

Pemuda itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Membebaskan beast itu sama saja menghancurkan peradaban manusia, para dewa sendiri juga enggan untuk membebaskan bahkan menangkap kembali jika beast tersebut bebas.

Pemuda itu tidak ingin melihat putrinya menangisi penghinaan atas dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, ayah akan membebaskan beast itu dan memerintahkannya untuk menghancurkan Uruk".

Ishtar tersenyum mendengarnya, ia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu lalu memeluknya.

"Aku sayang ayah".

Pemuda itu membalas pelukan Ishtar dengan mengelus rambutnya,

"Putriku memang manja".

_Tujuh tahun kemudian..._

Akhir-akhir ini cuaca di sekitar kota Uruk berubah menjadi tidak beraturan. Pihak kerajaan dalam tujuh tahun ini mendapati kasus tentang beberapa desa mengalami banjir besar, kelaparan besar, dan beberapa penyakit misterius. Bencana demi bencana semakin muncul dan memaksa wilayah Uruk berada dalam krisis, menyapu hampir 70% warga Uruk.

Bencana ini belum terdengar oleh telinga raja Gil karena dia sedang melakukan petualangan bersama Enkidu.

Enkidu merasakan sebuah feeling buruk dari arah barat daya, tempat dimana wilayah Uruk berada. Gil yang kebetulan tengah menyantap sebuah roti langsung menoleh ke arah Enkidu.

"Ada apa sahabatku?".

"Aku merasakan firasat tidak enak dari kota Uruk—Apa kita harus pergi secepatnya, Gil?".

"Sepertinya begitu—Aku juga merasakan firasat tersebut" Balas Gil usai menenggak minuman.

Enkidu mempertajam penglihatannya, ia melihat sebuah gumpalan awan hitam dengan petir menyambar tanpa henti berada di satu titik.

"Apa kau bisa melakukan sihir teleport atau terbang secara instan?".

"Hm? Emang kenapa?—Kau seperti terburu-buru sekali".

"Bukan itu, aku merasa itu bukan badai seperti biasanya".

Gil segera berdiri lalu berjalan ke samping Enkidu. Ia mempertajam pandangannya ke langit hitam tersebut.

Ia menjatuhkan minuman anggurnya karena terkejut ketika melihat awan tersebut. Ia lekas merapalkan mantra terbang.

"Itu bukan bencana tapi ulah Beast God!".

Enkidu terkejut mendengarnya,

"Beast God!".

Gil memegang pundak kiri Enkidu, mengalirkan mantra terbangnya ke dirinya,

"Ayo kita bergegas".

"Ya!".

***Wush!*.**

"TEMBAK!".

***DUM! DUM! DUM!*.**

Puluhan Meriam ditembakkan melalui atas dinding Uruk ke arah sebuah monster domba dengan tubuh berukuran besar dan berasap. Tidak ada satupun peluru masuk ke tubuh monster itu.

"Kita akan tamat".

"Selama ada Gilgamesh-sama kita tidak boleh menyerah!" Bentak seorang perajurit ke temannya itu.

"Tapi dimana dia sekarang! Kota Uruk sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi".

Monster domba itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan, meraung keras seakan tengah mengucapkan sesuatu.

Semua perajurit hanya terdiam ketika melihat petir tengah menyambar di langit dengan abnormal.

***Srang!*.**

Ratusan rantai emas muncul di bawah monster domba, beberapa rantai yang mengikat kepala monster itu mulai mengencang dan memaksa menariknya ke bawah.

***Wush!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Gil mendarat di depan pasukan Uruk, seluruh pasukan bersorak keras.

"GILGAMESH-SAMA!".

Gil menoleh ke arah mereka,

"Kenapa kalian diam saja Zasshu, tembakkan seluruh Meriam yang kita punya!".

"Ta-Tapi yang mulia, tidak ada satupun meriam yang bisa memberi kerusakan kepada monster itu".

Gil menoleh kembali ke monster domba,

"Cih! Ini lebih merepotkan daripada membangun benteng ini".

Gil membaca mantra panjang dengan cepat, ratusan meriam emas muncul di samping meriam biasa dan mengarah ke monster domba.

"**Akan aku perlihatkan, pertahanan Uruk yang aku gerakkan melalui kekuatanku! Bunyikan terompet perang, kobarkan semangat kalian, para makhluk tidak bergunaku!—Ini waktunya sang raja membuktikan keagungannya dan berdiri di depan kalian!**".

Seluruh pasukan bersorak hebat mendengar ucapan tersebut, mereka segera berlari ke arah meriam.

"Nyalakan apinya... **Melammu** **Dingir**!".

Seluruh meriam emas bergema dengan menembakkan sihir kuning ke arah monster domba, memberi efek seperti hujan dari daratan.

Monster itu meraung keras karena kesakitan,

Tubuh Enkidu bergetar pelan ketika menahan monster domba yang sedang berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Serang dia dalam satu serangan Gil!" Teriak Enkidu dari arah bawah.

Gil mengangguk sekali,

"Ya!".

Gil menghilangkan kitabnya dan mengganti dengan sebuah kunci berbentuk aneh. Ia mengarahkannya ke depan, memutarnya sehingga bagian-bagian di sekitar pegangannya mulai berputar, mulai bercahaya, lalu diam. Melepaskan semacam pola besar seperti labirin, berwarna merah, dapat dilihat menutupi langit dari jarak yang jauh. Ia menarik Ea dari tempat khusus lalu mengarahnya ke atas.

"**Aku berbicara tentang penciptaan.****..**** Langit terbelah, tidak ada yang merayakan kelahiran.****..**** Dunia terkoyak atas perintahku.****..**** Panah yang melemparkan bintang-bintang, neraka surgawi adalah akhir malam sebelum Kejadian**** dari kematian****.****..**** Bintang bulan terbuka yang meruntuhkan langit...****Eluma Elish!**".

Gil mengerahkan kekuatan Ea ke monster domba, merusak tubuh monster itu dan melenyapkannya melalui badai topan yang tercipta oleh Ea.

Monster domba akhirnya tumbang oleh mereka berdua, seluruh pasukan bersorak kemenangan dan mengagungkan nama Gil dan Enkidu.

_(Bencana ini berhasil kami cegah—Kehancuran dan malapetaka yang menghantui wilayah Uruk selama 7 tahun akhirnya berakhir... Kami melanjutkan pemerintahan dan membantu membangun kembali wilayah yang terkena dampak terparah)._

***Brak!*.**

Ishtar membuka pintu dengan keras, sehingga dewa Anu terkejut mendengar suara tersebut.

"AYAH!".

"Ada apa lagi putriku?".

Ishtar segera menutupi wajahnya ke pangkuan dewa Anu.

"Mereka berdua mengalahkan binatang surga—Mereka harus dihukum karena sudah membunuhnya!".

Dewa Anu terkejut mendengar berita tersebut,

"Siapa yang pantas untuk aku hukum?".

"Salah satu dari mereka harus menerima hukuman ini!".

Dewa Anu terdiam untuk sesaat,

"Baiklah, ayah akan menghukum salah satu dari mereka".

"Terima kasih ayah".

_(Beberapa tahun semenjak kejadian Beast God itu, perlahan tubuhku mulai melemah—Aku sering merasa sakit di kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhku. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit ini dari Gil, aku tidak ingin dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanku disaat wilayah Uruk masih belum kembali normal)._

_(Namun, karena keegoisanku ini, Gil tahu bahwa tubuhku sedang tidak baik—Ia selalu memerintahku untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan politik)._

"Kau tidak apa sahabatku? Kau nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya".

"Aku tidak apa" Ucap Enkidu sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah Gil.

"Tapi tubuhm-".

Secara mendadak Enkidu kehilangan kesadaran disaat Gil tengah berbicara dengannya.

***Set!*.**

"ENKIDU!" Ucap Gil sembari menahan tubuh Enkidu, ia membawa Enkidu ke tempat peristirahatan.

_(Di saat itu cuaca sedang hujan lebat, dimana waktu kematianku sudah mulai dekat—Aku tahu bahwa takdirku akan berakhir hari ini, aku ingin pergi menjauhi kota agar Gil tidak mencemaskanku. Namun, hati kecil ini memaksaku untuk tidak meninggalkan Gil)._

Gil menurunkan tubuh Enkidu dengan wajah cemas, ia tidak tega melihat keadaan sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Aku akan memanggilkan seorang dokter, tunggu sebentar!".

***Set!*.**

Enkidu menahan tangan kiri Gil,

"Itu... tidak usah".

"Tapi keadaanmu...".

Enkidu membuka matanya yang terasa lemas,

"Apa kau ingin mendengarkan cerita kecilku, Gil".

Gil segera berlutut di samping Enkidu, memegang erat tangan kirinya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tentu—Tentu aku akan mendengarnya".

"Ini hukuman dari para dewa karena telah membunuh hewan surga, pada akhirnya aku yang menerima hukuman ini—Aku sungguh tidak beruntung" Ucap Enkidu sembari menutup mata, ia tersenyum lemas ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Tidak! Aku yang seharusnya dihukum, bukan dirimu!—Aku yang membunuh dan melenyapkan monster itu, bukan dirimu!".

Enkidu membuka mata perlahan,

"Hei Gil, kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia bertemu denganmu".

Gil mempererat pegangan di tangan Enkidu, ia merasa tangan Enkidu menjadi lebih lemah.

"Aku juga! Aku juga sangat bahagia bertemu dan menemukan sahabat terbaik sepertimu!—Kaulah satu-satunya manusia yang aku panggil 'Sahabat' di dunia ini" Balas Gil sembari meneteskan air mata.

"Aku hanya satu dari sekian banyak senjata yang kau miliki, Gil—Kau akan menemukan banyak harta yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya dan menemukan pengganti lain sesudahku. Aku tidak berhak mendapat air mata dari seorang raja hebat sepertimu".

"Kau memiliki nilai, kaulah sangat berharga bagiku—Aku bersumpah, hanya satu yang akan menjadi temanku. Sampai kapanpun nilaimu tidak akan berubah!".

Enkidu tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan barusan, tubuhnya perlahan mulai menyusut serta warna kulitnya mulai berubah.

"Terima kasih... Gil".

Ucapan terakhir tersebut keluar ketika Enkidu sudah berubah menjadi segumpal tanah liat, meninggalkan tangisan keras dari sang raja.

_(Meratapi kematian satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya di bawah rintikan hujan, merasa bersalah karena telah membuat diriku menerima hukuman tersebut—Ia menyesali keputusan dan idealismenya sampai seumur hidup)._

**_Kembali ke mimpi Taira..._**

"Setelah itu, dia mencoba melawan kematiannya sendiri namun akhirnya ia tidak mampu—Ia ingin melihat kemakmuran manusia di masa depan namun tidak bisa ia capai" Ucap Enkidu ketika menatap ke arah langit.

"Idealismenya untuk berbuat menjadi orang jahat telah menuntunnya menuju seorang raja hebat yang mampu memimpin wilayahnya menjadi makmur, rakyatnya yang mampu berkembang dengan sendiri, raja yang bijak telah menuntun Uruk menjadi peradaban paling menakjubkan".

Enkidu memejamkan mata usai menceritakan kisahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Taira untuk mengetahui jawaban usai mendengar cerita tersebut.

"Setelah kau mendengar kisahku, apa jawabanmu... Fujimaru Taira?".

Taira mengubah pandangannya ke arah depan sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

"Idealisme akan menuntunmu menuju hal yang akan kau capai—Jika kau ingin melindungi orang yang kau sayangi, berarti kau sudah siap untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain... Jika kau ingin menjadi orang jahat agar teman-temanmu tidak merasakan dosa yang kau perbuat, kau akan selamanya dihantui rasa bersalah yang tak akan pernah hilang".

"Jawabanku adalah...".

~**TBC**~

* * *

Akhirnya! Kisah legenda dari Gilgamesh dan Enkidu telah berakhir. Untuk chapter depan masih seputar di alam mimpi Taira, jadi yang masih menunggu alur utama mohon ditahan sebentar yah, hehe...

Zhitachi membuat chapter ini berdasarkan informasi yang telah saya kumpulkan dari beberapa sumber dan menyusunnya menjadi satu cerita. Ini mungkin bisa menjadi gambaran tentang kisah mereka yang sangat melegenda di dalam buku sejarah "Epic of Gilgamesh". Semoga cerita ini bisa membuat Readers tahu tentang kisah mereka yang melahirkan banyak sekali kisah pahlawan.

Seperti apa keputusan dari Taira—Apakah dia akan tetap dalam idealismenya, ataukah berganti haluan? Kita lihat di chapter depan...

Sepertinya seperti itu saja dari Zhitachi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate In Abnormal****  
****The ****Lost**** of**** Song**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa... Sebenarnya Zhitachi mau libur 1 minggu lagi karena kondisi tubuh masih belum fit dan juga banyak tugas yang belum dikerjakan. Namun karena untuk Reader tercinta Zhitachi meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk mencicil beberapa kalimat untuk update Chapter baru, setelah 5 hari mencicil akhirnya Chapter ini sudah selesai. Mungkin di Chapter ini akan sama seperti di Chapter sebelumnya karena Zhitachi membuatnya dalam keadaan tubuh kurang fit.

Kita lewati curhatan gaje Zhitachi, ehem, di Chapter depan alur cerita akan kembali seperti biasa. Kemungkinan tinggal beberapa Chapter lagi Fate Series ini akan selesai. Namun, akan ada kejutan di akhir cerita nanti. Jadi, jangan dilewatkan yah...

Seperti biasa, Zhitachi akan menjelaskan beberapa fakta tentang FF Fate Series ini...

1\. **Apakah Shiro dan Rin akan bekerja sama dengan tim Fujimaru Taira untuk mengalahkan Assasin?.**

Seperti yang dijelaskan di chapter tiga, Hormes menawarkan kerja sama dengan Lancer untuk menghentikan rencana Kotomine Kirei dan Assasin. Namun, Lancer tidak menjawabnya dan meninggalkan sebuah misteri.

Zhitachi tidak akan menjelaskan tentang jawaban dari Lancer. Kemungkinan mereka akan bekerja sama di akhir pertempuran, ataukah hanya Shiro dan Rin yang akan menyelesaikan perang ini.

2\. **Medan perang terakhir berada di kota Fuyuki.**

Sesuai yang diperkirakan, Kotomine Kirei akan melakukan pemanggilan Cawan di tengah kota Fuyuki. Begitu Cawan terpanggil, hanya ada satu pertempuran yang tersisa, merebut Cawan suci atau menghancurkannya sebelum menjadi sempurna. Pernah diucapkan bahwa Cawan Suci kali ini sudah rusak, jika dibangkitkan kembali tidak luput kemungkinan akan terjadi tragedi kota api yang pernah terjadi di HGW keempat.

3\. **Akan ada Master yang mati di perang terakhir ini.**

Tidak hanya Servant yang akan mati di sini, melain juga Masternya. Di pertarungan tersebut akan ada lagi satu Master yang mati, Zhitachi tidak akan memberitahukan siapa dia hanya saja dia salah satu dari tim Fujimaru Taira.

4\. **Pertemuan Gilgamesh Caster dengan Taira akan menjadi konflik puncak.**

Di suatu adegan akan dipertemukan antara Raja Pahlawan dengan manusia yang ditakdirkan. Apakah akan menjadi pertarungan, atau hal lain?.

Oke tanpa kelamaan, langsung aja di scroll ke bawah...

Pembahasan di chapter sebelumnya... Kemunculan Bull of Heaven yang memberi kekacauan dan kehancuran di kota Uruk selama 7 tahun telah ditaklukkan oleh gabungan kekuatan GilxKidu. Di lain waktu, tubuh Enkidu mulai melemah dan perlahan kembali menjadi wujud aslinya, meninggalkan kesedihan atas Raja sekaligus sahabatnya. Setelah mendengar kisah dari Enkidu, Taira harus memilih tujuannya sendiri, Cerita pun berlanjut...

**Disclaimer:**** Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Song : [OP] Yakusoku (Promise Code) –Garnidelia- (Op Qualidea Code), [ED] Desir –Garnidelia (ED 01 Fate Apocrypha).**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi berakhir dengan keruntuhan Noble Phantasm milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Dilain pihak, muncul seseorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti jalan Perang Cawan dan mengambil mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari Perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

*******A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin**** Tohsaka*****.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

* * *

**Chapter ****Five****: decision.**

"Idealisme akan menuntunmu menuju hal yang akan kau capai—Jika kau ingin melindungi orang yang kau sayangi, berarti kau sudah siap untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain... Jika kau ingin menjadi orang jahat agar teman-temanmu tidak merasakan dosa yang kau perbuat, kau akan selamanya dihantui rasa bersalah yang tak akan pernah hilang".

"Jawabanku adalah...".

Setelah ia mendengar kisah dari Enkidu, kini Taira dihadapkan oleh pilihannya sendiri. Apakah dia masih tetap pada idealismenya, melindungi orang yang ia sayangi walau harus menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain... Ataukah ada pilihan lain.

Kisah yang ia dengar seakan memberi gambaran bahwa orang yang dimaksud Enkidu itu memiliki idealisme seperti dirinya. Ia mendengar bahwa selain pilihan yang akan ia ambil, tentu ia akan mendapat dampak dari pilihan tersebut.

Ia sudah menarik pedang Ea dan melakukan kontrak dengannya, bertemu dengan raja pahlawan melalui mimpi dan kini ia duduk bersampingan dengan Enkidu. Ini sudah bukan mimpi lagi...

Jika ia memilih idealisme pertamanya, dia mungkin bisa melindungi orang yang dekat dengannya—Karin, Machi, Diana... Dia akan melindungi mereka. Tapi, dengan melindungi mereka, apa dia akan bersedia mengorbankan seluruh manusia demi bisa mewujudkan idealismenya?.

Apakah ia akan mengorbankan kemanusiaannya hanya karena idealismenya? Ataukah dia akan mengorbankan hal lain yang ada di dunia ini agar mereka bahagia?.

Pilihan ini lebih sulit dari semua soal yang pernah ia kerjakan... Jika sebuah soal bisa ia kerjakan sebanyak mungkin, pilihan ini hanya bisa dilakukan satu kali. Sekalinya ia menyesali keputusannya, tidak ada pilihan lain yang akan muncul setelahnya.

"... Aku akan melindungi orang yang aku sayangi, walau dunia ini membenci perilaku dari diriku sekalipun".

Dengan keteguhan hatinya, ia mengucapkannya dengan tegas tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Ia akhirnya memilih idealisme pertamanya, Taira tidak bisa menarik keputusan tersebut kembali.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan, walaupun masa depan akan menjadi kacau, apa kau akan masih berpegang atas idealisme mu itu?".

"Aku akan memegangnya, itu janji seorang pria atas keputusannya".

Enkidu tersenyum, ia lekas berdiri setelah memandangi ke arah depan.

"Jika itu sudah keputusanmu, kita lakukan fase terakhir".

"Fase terakhir?".

Enkidu menoleh ke arah Taira.

"Untuk mewujudkan idealisme milikmu, kau membutuhkan kekuatan... Kekuatan yang mampu melindungi dirimu maupun orang lain".

"Aku sudah memiliki pedang itu—Apa aku harus mendapatkan kekuatan lagi?".

Enkidu memejamkan mata sembari tersenyum sekali,

"Pedang itu tidak berguna dalam pertarungan jangka panjang—Kekuatan ini akan kau butuhkan di masa depan".

Secara perlahan taman bunga berubah menjadi sebuah air berwarna merah, dunia putih yang berada di langit perlahan menjadi warna merah. Enkidu menoleh ke arah depan, wajahnya nampak seperti senang sembari tersenyum tipis.

Taira teringat seperti mimpi yang pernah dia alami, mimpi ini sama seperti dirinya bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pirang.

"Dia datang!"

Pemuda pirang dengan jubah zirah emas muncul tak jauh dari mereka. Taira terkejut melihat pemuda yang sama seperti di mimpinya.

"Kau membawa temanmu untuk aku bunuh, Zasshu?—Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi seperti waktu lalu".

"Tenang saja Raja Pahlawan, untuk kali ini kau akan kalah oleh kami" Balas Enkidu.

Gil tertawa keras mendengarnya,

"Kau ingin mengalahkanku—Sampai 1000 tahun sekalipun tidak akan aku biarkan kalian menyentuh zirahku!".

Ratusan portal emas muncul di kedua samping Gil.

"Hoi, dia sudah serius" Ucap Taira sembari bersiaga.

"Ini yang aku tunggu dari Gil—Hei Taira, aku punya rencana... Jika kau mengikuti rencana ini mungkin kita bisa mengalahkan Raja Pahlawan".

Taira menoleh ke arah Enkidu,

"Rencana?".

"Yap, rencana".

Gil mendecih pelan,

"Cukup acara berbisik kalian!".

Gil mengangkat sedikit wajahnya ke depan, memerintahkan ke seluruh senjata yang ada di portal untuk dilesatkan ke arah mereka.

"Dia datang!".

Enkidu melompat menjauhi Taira, sementara itu Taira terkejut melihat serangan pedang yang mengarah kepadanya.

Tidak ada acara lain selain menggunakan kekuatan yang dibicarakan Enkidu. Kedua pupil Taira berubah menjadi merah. Secara mendadak seluruh pandangan yang ia lihat menjadi sangat lambat.

"Apa ini?".

Taira terkejut ketika melihat area sekitar menjadi lambat, lesatan senjata yang mengarah kepadanya seperti bergerak sangat lambat.

Ia memang memiliki skill yang sama seperti milik kakaknya, yaitu Mystic Eyes. Namun, kekuatannya bahkan sangat jauh dari milik Karin, itupun ia hanya bisa menggunakannya ketika membaca pergerakan lawan beberapa detik sebelum serangan terjadi.

Namun kali ini sangat berbeda, tidak hanya satu objek melainkan hampir semua objek yang ia lihat bergerak lambat.

Benar yang dikatakan Enkidu, kekuatan matanya telah meningkat drastis usai ia melakukan kontrak dengan Ea. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak menyadari kemampuannya yang telah meningkat.

"Observe!".

Ia melakukan copy terhadap beberapa senjata yang dia lihat. Anehnya lagi ia bisa menciptakan sepasang senjata yang sempurna, tanpa melalui sebuah proses maupun pemindaian partikel yang ada di senjata tersebut.

Ia pernah sekali menciptakan sepasang pedang pendek ketika melakukan sparing melawan Karin, walau waktu itu ia tidak menyadarinya sendiri. Kali ini ia menciptakan senjata tersebut kembali yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Area yang memperlambat serangan Gil sedikit melemah, membuat beberapa senjata yang telah dilesatkan bergerak hampir seperti semula.

Melihat hal tersebut Taira membelokkan sebuah tombak yang mengarah ke perut, menangkis sebuah pedang yang mengarah ke dada dan terakhir mengubah jalur tiga tombak setelahnya.

Waktu kembali normal, Taira menangkis seluruh serangan yang mengarah kepadanya dengan gerakan super cepat. Hujan pedang dan tombak seakan mampu ia tangkis dengan mudah. Tatapan seriusnya tidak ia lemahkan ketika melihat serangan tersebut.

Enkidu tersenyum ketika tengah melompat, ia mendarat di posisi lain.

***Set!*.**

Enkidu bersiaga dan bersiap untuk melesat ke arah Gil.

"Aku pun juga".

***Wush!*.**

Enkidu melesat ke arah Gil yang sedang fokus melawan Taira. Melihat gerakan barusan, Gil menoleh ke arah Enkidu dan menurunkan kedua lengan yang ia lipat di depan dada.

"Jangan mengangguku!".

Dua portal mengarah ke Enkidu dan mengunci target ke arahnya, memunculkan dua pedang lalu melesatkannya.

Enkidu hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum,

***Dum! Dum!*.**

Enkidu menghindari serangan tersebut dengan mudah,

***Set!*.**

Ia berhenti di depan Gil, pandangannya beralih ke wajah Gil sembari tersenyum sekali.

"Skakmat!".

Gil terkejut melihatnya,

"Sekarang Taira!".

***Trang!*.**

Taira menangkis serangan terakhir,

"Ya!".

***Set!*.**

Ia merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping, menghadap sedikit wajahnya ke depan, memunculkan ratusan portal emas di belakang dirinya.

"Portal itu...".

***Set!*.**

Enkidu menekan tangan kanannya ke tanah,

"Waktunya mengambil senjatamu, Raja Pahlawan!".

***Srang!*.**

Sebuah rantai perak muncul di setiap portal yang Taira panggil, terbang melesat ke arah portal Gil dan masuk menembusnya.

"Apa yang...".

"Maaf Gil, kali ini biarkan dia yang akan mewarisi kekuatanmu".

Gil menggeram keras, ia memanggil satu portal di samping kiri lalu mengambil sebuah pedang.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!".

***Set!*.**

Enkidu menekan tangan kanannya sehingga tubuh Gil sedikit terdorong ke depan.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Taira?".

"Ma-Maaf Enkidu-san, senjatanya jauh lebih banyak dari dugaanku" Balas Taira sembari menahan tubuhnya yang seakan ikut tertarik.

Taira berusaha menarik dan mengambil penuh atas brangkas milik Raja Pahlawan. Rencana Enkidu untuk mengambil senjata Raja Pahlawan terdengar konyol. Ia tahu, semua yang ada di dalam brangkas harta Babylonia milik Gil memiliki kapasitas tiada batas, bahkan si pemiliknya sendiri tidak tahu jumlah harta yang ia miliki semasa hidupnya.

Jika ia ingin menguras seluruh harta Raja Pahlawan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama, belum lagi Gil bisa saja menutup paksa portalnya. Rencana awalnya adalah mengurangi jumlah harta dalam kapasitas 50% dari total semua harta di dalam brangkas Babylon.

Tubuh Taira bergetar pelan ketika sudah beberapa lama menguras isi brangkas Raja Pahlawan, jika ia memaksanya lagi tidak menutup kemungkinan semua harta yang ia curi akan kembali ke tempat semula.

"Maaf Enkidu-san... Aku sudah...".

Enkidu menoleh ke arah Taira, sepertinya dia sudah mencapai pada batasnya, apa boleh buat.

***Set!*.**

Enkidu melemahkan kemampuan rantainya, menarik rantai tersebut perlahan keluar dari portal dan kembali ke tempat semula.

Melihat hal itu Gil lekas menutup semua portalnya, ia langsung menghempaskan serangannya ke Enkidu namun bisa dihindari.

***Wush!*.**

***Set!*.**

Enkidu mendarat di dekat Taira yang tengah menahan tangan kirinya yang bergetar, ia menoleh ke arah Taira.

"Kau tidak apa?".

"Aku tidak apa—Maaf Enkidu-san, aku sudah mencapai batasku".

Enkidu berbalik memandangi ke arah Gil,

"Tak apa—Bagaimana hasilnya?".

"Aku benci mengatakannya, aku hanya berhasil mengambil sekitar 20% dari seluruh isi brangkas Babylon milik Raja Pahlawan".

Enkidu tersenyum sekali,

"Itu sudah cukup".

"Lalu, bagaimana kita akan mengalahkan Raja Pahlawan?".

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengalahkan Raja Pahlawan, itu tergantung kau bisa melakukannya atau tidak".

"Aku pasti bisa melakukannya".

"Bagus kalau begitu, dengarkanlah—Sebelum Gil mengeluarkan seluruh isi brangkas, panggillah satu senjata yang pernah digunakan oleh Lancer".

"Lancer?".

Ia teringat pada sebuah tombak merah yang biasa dipakai Lancer milik Diana.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya".

"Nama tombak itu...".

Gil memandangi tajam musuh yang ia lawan. Setelah hampir dibuat tidak berdaya, kali ini dia tidak ingin menurunkan kembali kewaspadaannya.

'Aku acuhkan pada pemuda berambut pirang itu, dia hanya bisa menangkis seranganku namun sulit membalasnya—Yang aku khawatirkan adalah pemuda berambut hijau itu, dia mempunyai kekuatan yang misterius, dan juga ia tahu pola seranganku. Ini akan sangat berbahaya bagiku'.

'Ea bukan salah satu senjata yang aku rekomendasikan di pertarungan ini, dengan beberapa senjata saja aku bisa mengalahkan mereka sekaligus—Aku merasa beberapa hartaku seperti menghilang, apa dia mencurinya melalui rantai barusan?'.

"Kau tahu Taira?".

"Ya... Akan aku usahakan".

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, Zasshu!".

Enkidu tersenyum ke arah Gil,

"Tenang saja, kita akan mengakhirinya dalam satu serangan".

***Wush!*.**

Enkidu melesat ke arah Gil tanpa menggunakan senjata apapun.

Melihat hal tersebut Gil langsung menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada untuk menangkis pukulan Enkidu.

***Dum!*.**

Serangan dari Enkidu berhasil dihalau oleh Gil. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Enkidu menarik tangan kiri lalu melakukan serangan menggunakan bagian bawah telapak tangan kanan yang ia arahkan ke atas, mendorong lengan Gil yang tengah menangkis pukulannya.

***Set!*.**

***Wush!*.**

***Duak!*.**

Gil langsung menangkis serangan Enkidu menggunakan tangan kanan, ia mengubah arah serangan Enkidu ke samping. Tanpa menunggu lama Gil mengarahkan sebuah serangan pukulan ke wajah Enkidu.

Melihat serangan tersebut Enkidu langsung menundukkan wajahnya, mengubah serangannya melalui kaki.

***Set!*.**

***Wush!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Gil melompat mundur beberapa langkah.

***Wush!*.**

Enkidu muncul di depan Gil, membuat dirinya terkejut.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mundur?".

***Set!*.**

***Duak!*.**

Beberapa serangan mendadak dari Enkidu berhasil ditahan oleh Gil, namun ia terkena serangan dari arah perut ketika pukulan kelima tidak mampu dibaca olehnya.

***Set!*.**

***Duak!*.**

Enkidu mengubah arah serangan tangan kirinya ke rahang bawah Gil, memaksanya menekan rahang bawah dan wajah Gil ke atas. Ia menarik tangan kanannya, mengumpulkan beberapa energi lalu melancarkan sebuah serangan kuat.

***Duak!*.**

***Wush!*.**

***Duar!*.**

Serangan tersebut menghancurkan zirah dada Gil dan mendorongnya ke belakang sembari menghantam tanah dengan keras.

***Wush!*.**

***Set! Set! Set!*.**

Ia langsung menghindari beberapa serangan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di atas dirinya dengan melakukan salto ke belakang.

Gil mencoba berdiri sembari memegang zirah dadanya yang telah berlubang. Serangan tersebut seperti mengenai bagian tulang rusuknya, nyeri sekali rasanya. Namun bukan itu yang Gil pikirkan, ia lebih terkejut ketika armor besinya bisa dihancurkan semudah itu.

Gil yakin bahwa musuh yang ia lawan bukan musuh biasa, jika bukan kenapa armornya bisa dihancurkan semudah ini?. Tidak ada senjata lain yang mampu menembus armor yang dilengkapi Magecraft resist A class dengan mudah.

***Set!*.**

Enkidu mendarat di samping Taira usai beberapa serangan dari Gil tidak bisa menjangkau dirinya.

"Aku sudah membuka tirainya, kali ini tugasmu untuk memulai pentasnya".

Tombak merah yang sama seperti milik Lancer menyala kuat di bawah bimbingan tangan Taira, pipinya yang semula mulus kini terdapat sebuah kerutan urat keluar dari bawah wajah.

"_Nama tombak itu adalah Gae Bolg"._

"_Gae Bolg?"._

"_Jika kau ingin menggunakan senjata itu, kau harus fokus kepada jantung korban karena senjata ini hanya terfokus kepada satu tujuan, yaitu jantung si musuh. Setiap kau menggunakannya kau akan mendapat beberapa kutukan dari tombak tersebut"._

"_Kutukan?"._

"_Kemungkinan kau akan sulit untuk meregenerasi selmu ketika terluka, ataukah menghambat sistem mana ketika mengeluarkan beberapa magecraft"._

"_Dampak terlalu besar walau hanya memakainya satu kali"._

"_Jadi bagaimana—Apa kau akan menggunakan tombak itu?"._

_Taira terdiam untuk beberapa saat,_

"_Aku akan menggunakannya"._

_Enkidu tersenyum tipis sekali,_

"_Aku suka tekadmu—Gunakan senjata itu seperti Cu Chulainn menggunakannya ketika membunuh sebuah banteng mystic. Fokuskan manamu pada satu titik dan incarlah jantung Gil"._

"_Tapi, jika aku melakukannya maka dia..."._

_Enkidu terdiam untuk beberapa saat,_

"_Tidak apa, lagipula eraku dengan eramu sudah berakhir sangat lama—Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti di eraku, itu saja"._

_Taira mengetahui satu hal, ucapan tersebut memang keluar dari bibir Enkidu tanpa ada keraguan. _

"_Baiklah, aku akan mencari tombak itu" Ucap Taira sembari membuka sebuah portal di depan dirinya._

"_Aku akan menahan Gil sampai waktunya tiba"._

Aura yang dihasilkan tombak tersebut semakin kuat, beberapa otot di wajah Taira juga menegang karena menahan aura tersebut.

"Sebutkan namanya, Taira!".

***Set!*.**

Taira menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya sembari bersiap melesat,

"Serahkan jantungmu itu...".

***Wush!*.**

Dalam beberapa detik kemudian Taira sudah berada di depan Gil sembari berniat menghunuskan tombak ke dada.

"**Gae** **Bolg**!".

***Jleb!*.**

Satu detik setengah, itulah waktu yang Taira keluarkan ketika menusukkan tombaknya ke jantung Gil. Jauh lebih lambat ketika Scathach menggunakan tombak tersebut, dikatakan bahwa dia membunuh korban menggunakan tombak ini hanya dengan kedipan mata.

Gil tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun, bahkan untuk menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya tidak akan sempat. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut kaki menahan dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa... Aku...".

Serpihan pecahan emas muncul di sekitar tubuh Gil, ia mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Enkidu.

Ia terkejut untuk beberapa saat, setelah itu ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi itu kau... Enkidu—Jika itu dirimu... Aku tidak keberatan jika harus kalah darimu".

Keberadaan dari Gil menghilang sepenuhnya, bersamaan dengan tombak merah yang dimiliki Taira.

Taira menoleh ke arah kedua telapak tangan usai mengalahkan Gil, ia merasa seperti sebuah perasaan kuat mengalir ke hatinya. Entah perasaan apa itu, ia seakan seperti telah mendapat sebuah kekuatan baru.

"Harta yang kau ambil dari brangkas Babylon sepenuhnya milikmu, Fujimaru Taira" Ucap Enkidu sembari berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tapi ingatlah, perjalananmu masih belum berakhir—Penderitaan dan keputusasaanmu akan dimulai usai kau terbangun dari mimpimu".

Taira menoleh ke arah langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi putih.

"Aku tahu".

***Tap!*.**

Enkidu berhenti ketika berada di samping Taira.

"Walaupun begitu, aku akan berada di sampingmu—Aku sudah bersumpah kepada seseorang untuk menuntun dirimu".

Tubuh Taira perlahan mulai memudar, ia menoleh ke arah Enkidu yang tengah tersenyum ke arah dirinya.

"Sudah waktunya kau terbangun dari mimpi panjangmu itu, Fujimaru Taira—Seorang anak yang akan menghentikan kekacauan ini, aku titip salam kepada temanku di sana".

"Tu-".

***Deg!*.**

Taira membuka matanya secara perlahan, hal pertama kali dia lihat adalah gelapnya sebuah ruangan yang ia tinggali. Ia memejamkan mata dua kali, mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dahi lalu memejamkan mata dalam waktu satu menit.

Ia mencoba untuk berdiri namun tubuhnya sangat berat dan kaku. Ia merasa seperti bukan raganya sendiri, di mimpi ia merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan namun ketika bangun malah yang dia rasakan justru sebaliknya.

Taira menoleh ke arah samping kiri, tepat dimana Machi tengah tidur di dekat lengannya. Ia tahu bahwa Machi sudah menjaga dirinya sampai saat ini.

Ia ingin mengetahui kabar yang lain semenjak dirinya pingsan. Dia ingin tahu keadaan kakaknya, hasil dari pertarungannya melawan Rider, dan sebuah perasaan tidak mengenakkan lainnya.

Dirinya merasa akan ada masalah lain setelah ini. Jika diucapkan Enkidu itu benar, maka alasan tentang mimpinya menjadi jawaban atas dirinya mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut.

Kembali lagi ke posisi semula, ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya lalu mengelus pelan rambut Machi sembari tersenyum. Walau dirinya nampak sedikit berbeda, tapi ia merasa sama seperti dirinya yang lama. Walau ia akan menghianati seluruh kehendak manusia, ia akan terus setia kepada pilihannya.

Dengan kedua kekuatan yang ada di tubuhnya, kali ini sudah waktunya untuk melindungi orang yang dia cintai.

Machi terbangun perlahan ketika merasakan sentuhan di atas rambutnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengucek matanya dua kali setelah itu menoleh ke arah Taira.

"Selamat pagi, Machi" Balas Taira dengan senyuman lembut.

Machi tidak bergeming ketika melihat sosok yang ia cintai sudah sadar dan tengah memandanginya.

"Ta-Taira-kun?".

"Um?".

***Set!*.**

Machi langsung memeluk Taira dengan erat, ia menangis bahagia dipelukan pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Taira-kun!".

Taira membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Ya, aku juga".

(Kali ini aku akan menjagamu, Machi—Lalu juga Nee-san dan Diana-san... Aku akan melindungi mereka dari tragedi ini, tak peduli apa yang akan aku korbankan. Dengan sumpahku ini, aku akan melenyapkan Cawan itu dan membawanya ke neraka bersamaku).

~**TBC**~

* * *

Akhirnya! Taira telah sadar dan bertemu dengan cintanya... Untuk Chapter selanjutnya akan kembali ke inti cerita, kira-kira apakah akan ada tragedi baru nantinya?.

Untuk cerita Comedy milik Zhitachi, entah itu '**Carnival Phantasm 2**' atau cerita lain akan di '**DELAY'** untuk beberapa waktu karena kemampuan Zhitachi untuk membuat cerita bergenre Comedy mendadak lenyap. Nanti akan ada pemberitahuan kok jika ilmu Zhitachi sudah kembali, jadi jangan di skip usai membaca Chapter yah..

Sepertinya seperti itu saja dari Zhitachi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate In Abnormal****  
****The ****Lost**** of**** Song**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa... Maaf banget nih Zhitachi baru nongol karena mendadak warnet di desa Zhitachi sedang ada perbaikan, jadi harus menunggu sekitar 2 minggu deh. sebagai kompensasinya, Zhitachi bakal rilis dua Chapter sekaligus.

Ehem, untuk chapter baru di cerita Zhitachi tentang genre comedy akan dirilis dalam beberapa waktu dekat ini, tapi Zhitachi tidak memberitahu kapan itu waktunya.

Untuk memeriahkan Summer ini, Zhitachi akan membuat sebuah FF khusus tentang musim panas, tentunya tokohnya dari Fate Series. Perilisannya kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat ini, jadi tunggu saja yah...

Seperti biasa, Zhitachi akan menjelaskan beberapa fakta tentang FF Fate Series ini...

1\. **Apakah perang ini akan menjadi akhir karir Fujimaru Karin?.**

Dampak dari penggunaan Cawan kali ini sudah melebihi batas yang telah ditentukan, yaitu sekitar 90%. Baik itu menyerang fisiknya ataupun jiwanya, kemungkinan Karin tidak akan unjuk skillnya lagi di akhir perang Cawan keenam ini.

Namun, pertanyaannya adalah apakah Fujimaru Karin akan ikut perang ini ataukah tidak?.

Ehem, kemungkinan Karin akan terus mengikuti perang ini sampai akhir. Ia sudah bersumpah bahwa dirinya akan mengakhiri perang ini.

2\. **Akan ada sosok Taira 'lain' muncul di akhir perang ini.**

Di chapter sebelumnya kita sudah dikejutkan dengan munculnya serangan Ea ketika menghancurkan sisi gerbang Dun Scaith milik Scathach, lalu juga di waktu bersamaan Enkidu muncul melawan Lancer dan berakhir dengan kedatangan Assasin. Yang menjadi pertanyaan, siapakah yang melakukan serangan ke Noble Phantasm milik Lancer.

Dari jalan cerita sendiri sosok tersebut mirip seperti MC kita, yaitu Fujimaru Taira. Namun, itu bukan jawaban yang pasti karena sosok pemuda itu sangat berbeda dengan Taira yang kita kenal.

3\. **Duet Romanca dari Saber dan Taira akan menjadi pembuka paling menakjubkan.**

Dalam beberapa chapter terakhir ini sosok Saber seperti belum menggunakan kemampuan aslinya, bahkan sejak awal perang pun dia belum mengeluarkan satu pun skill selain kemampuan berpedang.

Di akhir perang ini kemungkinan Saber akan menunjukkan kemampuan penuhnya, bersama dengan Taira yang akan menjadi patnernya. Kemungkinan juga dia akan menggunakan Noble Phantasmnya ketika akhir perang ini.

4\. **Duet dua pahlawan juga akan menjadi pertarungan paling epic di akhir perang Cawan.**

Setelah Taira melakukan duetnya dengan Saber, kemungkinan Shiro akan mengajaknya bergabung dalam panggung yang dibuka oleh Saber untuk melawan Assasin.

Seperti apa kolaborasi mereka, tunggu saja yah...

Oke tanpa kelamaan, langsung aja di scroll ke bawah...

Pembahasan di chapter sebelumnya... Setelah Taira menerima Idealismenya, ia harus melawan ketakutannya di masa lalu, yaitu melawan sosok Gil yang pernah muncul di alam mimpi. Dengan dibantu Enkidu, Taira mampu mengalahkan Gil dan mengambil beberapa harta brangkas. Enkidu memperingatkan bahwa akan akan ada tragedi lain usai ia terbangun dari mimpi, Cerita pun berlanjut...

**Disclaimer:**** Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Song : [OP] Yakusoku (Promise Code) –Garnidelia- (Op Qualidea Code), [ED] Desir –Garnidelia (ED 01 Fate Apocrypha).**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi berakhir dengan keruntuhan Noble Phantasm milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Di lain pihak, muncul seseorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti jalan Perang Cawan dan mengambil mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari Perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

*******A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin**** Tohsaka*****.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

* * *

**Chapter ****Six****:The Result of Her Decision.**

(Kali ini aku akan menjagamu, Machi—Lalu juga Nee-san dan Diana-san... Aku akan melindungi mereka dari tragedi ini, tak peduli apa yang akan aku korbankan. Dengan sumpahku ini, aku akan melenyapkan Cawan itu dan membawanya ke neraka bersamaku).

Taira melepaskan pelukannya lalu memegang kedua pundak Machi, memandanginya sekilas lalu tersenyum.

Dari dekat wajah Machi memang cantik, tidak, sungguh sangat cantik. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika kedua matanya menoleh ke wajah Machi. ia berfikir, kenapa gadis secantik dia selalu menemani dirinya selama ini. Ia pintar bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, pandai memasak, dan juga sifatnya yang sangat lembut kepada sesama.

Akhirnya ia tahu, alasan kenapa hatinya berdetak kencang setiap kali berada di dekat Machi. di hati kecilnya, ia merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekat Machi. Namun, ia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

Jika kutukan itu terjadi, apakah dia akan berpisah dengan Machi? Apakah takdir akan memisahkan mereka? Dia tidak tahu jawabannya.

Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa bersama orang yang dia sayangi, dirinya tidak ingin menyesali keputusannya sendiri.

"Kau sangat cantik, Machi".

Seketika Machi merona merah ketika mendengar ucapan barusan.

"Ta-Ta-Taira-kun!" Balas Machi dengan gugup.

Kedua ibu jari Taira membersihkan sisa air mata di kelopak bawah mata Machi,

"Wajah cantikmu akan hilang jika ada air mata, Machi".

Machi menundukkan kepala guna menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Taira-san".

Taia menoleh ke arah samping kiri, dimana Lancer memanggilnya sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok.

***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Lancer berjalan lalu berhenti di dekat Taira.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?".

"Aku tidak apa, etoo... Lancer-san".

Lancer tersenyum tipis,

"Syukurlah".

***Kriet!*.**

Diana masuk ke ruang tamu sembari membawa air kompres, kedua matanya tidak sengaja melihat Taira sudah sadar.

"Taira-chan!".

Diana berjalan cepat ke arah Taira, ia menaruh air kompres ke meja lalu berjongkok di samping Taira.

"Maaf menganggumu Taira-chan—Boleh aku memeriksa keadaanmu".

"Eh? Te-Tentu".

Diana memegang wajah Taira lalu menatap tajam mata Taira. Wajah yang semula tenang berubah menjadi sedikit terkejut, namun berubah lagi menjadi tersenyum.

"Jadi begitu, tubuhmu sudah kembali normal Taira-chan".

"Ano... Memang apa yang telah terjadi dengan tubuhku?".

Diana menurunkan kedua tangannya ke paha, ia mengambil sebuah kaca berbentuk lingkaran berukuran kecil yang selalu dia bawa lalu menyerahkan kepada Taira.

Taira yang sedikit bingung lalu menerima kaca tersebut, ia memandangi pantulan wajahnya melalui kaca. Wajahnya yang semula tenang berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutku?".

Ia melihat rambutnya telah berubah menjadi pirang dengan warna pupil mata berbeda satu sama lain. Dirinya tidak tahu lagi apa yang ingin dia ucapkan ketika melihat hal barusan.

"_Aku hanya saja sedikit bernostalgia ketika melihatmu—Kau sangat mirip dengan sahabatku"._

Taira teringat ucapan Enkidu di alam mimpinya, pada akhirnya ia tahu alasan kenapa orang itu berniat memegang rambutnya.

'Jadi begitu... Jadi itu alasanmu ingin memegang rambutku, Enkidu-san'.

"Apa ada hal yang tidak beres di dalam tubuhmu, Taira-chan?".

"Tidak ada Diana-san, akhirnya aku tahu kenapa diriku menjadi seperti ini".

***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Lancer berjalan mendekati Diana dan berhenti di belakangnya.

"Maaf Master, aku punya hal yang ingin kita bicarakan berdua".

Diana menoleh ke arah Lancer,

"Baiklah".

Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Taira setelah itu tersenyum sekali,

"Maaf Taira-chan, aku tinggal sebentar—Silakan saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelum hari itu tiba, oke!" Ucap Diana sembari melirik ke arah Machi dengan kedipan mata sekali. Machi yang melihatnya menjadi merona.

"Sebelum hari itu tiba?".

"Aku tinggal yah" Balas Diana sembari berdiri lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

Suasana menjadi sunyi...

"A-Ano Ta-Taira-kun".

Taira menoleh ke arah Machi,

"Hm?".

Wajah Machi semakin merona.

"Se-Seperti apa a-aku di-di matamu, Ta-Taira-kun?".

Taira menoleh sedikit ke atas sembari memegang dagunya,

"Hm~ Kau gadis yang baik, pintar memasak, cerdas, suka berteman, dan juga...".

Taira menurunkan tangannya dari dagu lalu menoleh ke arah Machi,

"Gadis yang paling berharga di hatiku".

Machi diam untuk sesaat, seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"A-a-a-anoo... e-e-e-e-ttoo—EH!" Balas Machi sembari menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping karena gugup.

***Set!*.**

Taira menaruh dahinya ke dahi Machi, Machi yang merasakannya sangat terkejut.

"Kau tidak apa Machi?—Wajahmu sangat panas".

"A-a-aku ti-tidak a-a-apa!" Balas Machi sembari berusaha mendorong tubuh Taira dengan pelan.

"Tapi...".

"A-aku i-ingin mengambil mi-minuman" Ucap Machi setelah itu berjalan gugup ke dapur. Meninggalkan Taira yang tengah kebingungan.

_Sementara itu..._

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Lancer?".

Diana duduk di depan rumah sembari memandangi rerumputan taman.

"Ada yang tidak beres di dalam tubuh Taira-san".

Diana memejamkan mata,

"Kau juga menyadarinya".

Lancer berjalan ke samping kiri Diana lalu ikut duduk.

"Di tubuhnya terdapat 58 Rune sihir yang berasal dari negeriku—Aku tidak tahu darimana dia mendapatkannya, tapi 58 Rune sihir tersebut sangat berbahaya".

Diana membuka kedua matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Lancer,

"Apa maksudnya?".

"Rune itu mengandung unsur kutukan, setiap satu Rune setidaknya berisi 5 kutukan yang sulit dihapus oleh penyihir modern—Jika dihitung, di dalam tubuh Taira-san terdapat 290 kutukan yang berasal dari negeriku".

"Kenapa Taira mempunyai kutukan itu—Bukannya dia hanya menggunakan senjata sekelas 'Anti-Fortress'?".

"Master juga menyadarinya, berarti kita mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama—Aku menduga Taira-san telah melakukan suatu kontrak yang mengakibatkan dia mendapatkan 58 Rune kutukan itu".

"Apa kau bisa memusnahkan kutukan tersebut?".

"Jika kutukan itu berasal dari negeriku, aku bisa menghilangkannya dengan mudah".

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah".

"Baik Master".

Taira menoleh ke arah jendela setelah Machi meninggalkannya untuk mengambil minuman. Ia memandangi cahaya rembulan yang menerangi ruangan ini dengan pandangan tenang.

Seberkas cahaya emas muncul di dekat Taira, menampil sosok Saber yang muncul di samping Taira.

"MASTER~".

***Set!*.**

Saber seketika melompat ke arah Taira, membuat si empu terkejut bukan main.

"Sa-Saber!".

"Aku sangat kangen denganmu, Master!".

"Dasar" Balas Taira dengan tersenyum, ia memegang rambut Saber sembari mengelusnya dengan pelan.

Saber melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandangi Taira.

"Ano Master... Etto, kenapa dengan rambutmu?".

Taira menoleh ke arah rambut sekali,

"Oh ini, tiba-tiba saja warna rambutku berubah seperti ini".

"Umu! Walau kau berganti gender sekalipun aku akan selalu mencintaimu, wahai Masterku" Balas Saber sembari menaikkan sedikit dadanya dengan tangan kanannya berada di tengah dada.

"Kalau itu jangan".

***Kriet!*.**

Diana masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Lancer di belakang, ia berhenti sesaat sembari menoleh ke arah sekitar.

"Dimana Machi-chan?".

"Dia sedang mengambil minuman di dapur" Balas Taira.

"Hacyah! Machi-chan masih aja malu-malu mengungkapkan perasaannya" Ucap Diana sembari menepuk jidat sekali, ia kembali berjalan ke arah Taira.

***Set!*.**

Diana lekas duduk di kursi dekat Taira,

"Lakukanlah Lancer".

"Baik Master".

***Tap! Tap! Tap!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Lancer berhenti di depan Taira, ia berjongkok sejajar dengan Taira.

"Maaf Taira-san, aku ingin mengecek keadaanmu".

"Huh? Bukannya Diana-san sudah mengeceknya?".

"Tak apa Taira-chan—Dia hanya ingin penasaran dengan keadaanmu".

Taira menggerakkan bibirnya dua kali,

"Oke".

***Set!*.**

Lancer menaruh tangan kanannya di dada Taira,

"Mungkin nanti kau akan merasakan sedikit sakit, tapi tahan sebentar".

Taira mengangguk sekali menandakan mengerti.

"Bersiaplah—Hia!".

***Deg!*.**

Lancer menekan pelan dada Taira setelah itu memejamkan mata, ia merasakan beberapa aliran mana milik Taira yang berjalan normal. Walau sudah beberapa saat Lancer memeriksa tubuh Taira, ia masih belum menemukan mana abnormal itu.

Ia menelusuri ke dalam inti mana Taira, kali ini ia melihat sebuah gumpalan kecil dengan jumlah cukup banyak. Lancer yakin bahwa gumpalan tersebut merupakan hasil dari 58 Rune kutukan.

"Aku akan membersihkannya".

Lancer menulis sebuah kalimat dengan huruf aneh di arah depan dirinya, setelah selesai kalimat tersebut berjalan ke arah gumpalan hitam lalu menyebar.

Secara perlahan gumpalan hitam mulai menghilang, beberapa mana berwarna biru mulai berjalan secara teratur.

"Seperti sud-".

***Deg!*.**

Tiba-tiba saja Lancer berada di sebuah tempat yang dikelilingi gunung dan lembah yang curam, ia berdiri tepat di depan gerbang besar yang di sampingnya terdapat rangkaian tengkorak.

"Tempat ini... Dún Scáith!—Kenapa bisa!".

Lancer merasakan kehadiran seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Shisou!".

"Setanta... Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Ucap Lancer terkejut ketika melihat pemuda berambut biru berdiri di belakang dirinya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin melatihku menggunakan kemampuan mematikan dari Gae Bolg?".

Seisi ruangan berganti di tempat luas, namun keadaan tempat ini seperti di malam hari. Langit hitam dengan ribuan bintang, ladang tandus yang terdiri dari beberapa tanah yang memadat tinggi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?".

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri tengah melatih pemuda berambut biru menggunakan tombak merah.

Ia sudah habis pikir dengan pemandangan ini, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam tubuh Taira. Kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat ini, di wilayah Dún Scáith kekuasaannya sendiri. Tempat ini seakan seperti sebuah teka-teki baginya.

"Sepertinya kau ingin menghapus keberadaan dari kutukan Gae Bolg, Scathach".

Lancer menoleh ke arah belakang, tepat dimana seorang pemuda berambut hijau panjang dengan memakai pakaian putih yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke kaki tengah berdiri memandangi Lancer.

"Kau, kalau tidak salah...".

"Aku Enkidu—Aku ke sini untuk memperingatkanmu, ratu dari dunia kegelapan".

"Memperingatkanku?".

"Kutukan dari Gae Bolg yang ada di tubuh Taira akan selalu berada di dalam tubuhnya—Sekuat apapun kau membersihkannya, kutukan itu akan terus berada di sana... Satu-satunya cara untuk melenyapkan kutukan tersebut adalah dengan membunuhnya".

"Aku sudah melenyapkannya, kutukan itu tidak akan kembali ke dalam tubuh Taira".

***Snap!*.**

Enkidu menjentikkan jarinya, ruangan kini berganti ke tempat pertama.

"Sekarang lihatlah secara teliti".

Lancer menoleh ke arah belakang, secara perlahan gumpalan hitam kembali muncul dengan jumlah yang sama.

"Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu dampak penggunaan dari tombak Gae Bolg, Lancer—Selama dia bukan penghuni dari Dún Scáith ataupun manusia yang diberkahi kekuatan dewa, mereka akan terus terkena kutukannya sampai akhir hayat".

Lancer kembali menoleh ke arah Enkidu, kali ini ia memasang tatapan tajam.

"Apa tujuan sebenarmu?".

Enkidu memejamkan mata sekali, setelah itu tersenyum,

"Ada seseorang yang menyuruhku untuk mengawasi Fujimaru Taira".

"Mengawasi Fujimaru Taira?".

Bagian kaki Lancer terkikis secara perlahan,

"Beritahukan kepada Mastermu dan Fujimaru Karin, penentu akhir dari perang ini akan segera tiba—Langit akan menyerukan lagunya, bumi akan bergetar karena kekuatannya, makhluk hidup akan bersorak di bawah Bintang malam... Ketika waktunya itu tiba dia akan mengakhiri perang ini".

***Wush!*.**

Keberadaan Lancer sepenuhnya menghilang usai Enkidu berbicara.

***Snap!*.**

Enkidu menjentikkan jarinya kembali, kali ini ruangan berganti dengan warna langit dan tanah menjadi putih.

"Aku harap dia mendengar semua nasehatku—Apa itu sudah cukup, Fujimaru Taira?".

Sosok yang dipanggil Fujimaru Taira muncul tak jauh dari Enkidu. Penampilannya sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Rambutnya menjadi panjang seperti Enkidu dengan bagian bawah rambut panjang berwarna hijau.

Ia tidak memakai pakaian atas, hanya saja ditutupi sebuah mantel putih yang menutupi pundak kanan sampai bagian punggung dengan sisa ujung mantel menutupi dada kanan depan. Sebuah armor berada di atas lengan kiri dengan sarung tangan berwarna hitam dilapisi emas menutupi tangan kiri.

"Terima kasih, Enkidu-san".

Enkidu menoleh ke arah Taira.

"Aku sangat terkejut bisa bertemu dengan sosok lain dari Taira di sini—Ini seperti sebuah takdir".

"Tidak Tidak, aku hanya memperkirakan bahwa Lancer akan datang untuk menghapus kutukan itu" Balas Taira sembari melambaikan tangan di depan dada.

Sebuah angin bertiup dari arah belakang Taira.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku kembali—Menjaga Cawan itu sembari memperingatkan diriku yang bodoh memang sangat menyusahkan" Ucap Taira sembari berbalik badan.

"Maaf Enkidu-san—Bisakah kau menjaga diriku yang bodoh itu sedikit lebih lama?".

Enkidu membalasnya dengan senyuman,

"Tak masalah".

Sebuah portal berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari Taira muncul di depan dirinya.

"Terima kasih telah merawatku selama ini, Enkidu-san" Ucap Taira setelah itu berjalan memasuki portal.

"Tidak salahnya bertemu dengan dirimu di masa depan... Fujimaru Taira".

Lancer membuka matanya, ia menarik kembali tangannya lalu memandangi Taira sekilas.

"Etto Lancer-san—Memang ada apa dengan tubuhku?".

Lancer memejamkan mata, ia membalas pertanyaan Taira dengan tersenyum sekali,

"Tak apa, tidak ada yang salah di dalam tubuhmu Taira-san" Balas Lancer sembari membuka mata.

***Kriet!*.**

Archer membuka pintu dengan nada seperti tergesa-gesa karena sesuatu, melihat hal itu Lancer lekas berdiri.

"Ada apa Archer?" Tanya Diana.

"Karin-dono telah siuman, Diana-dono!".

Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya, terutama Diana.

"Aku akan segera ke sana!" Balas Diana sembari berjalan cepat, di susul Lancer dari arah belakang. Semua orang yang tersisa juga berjalan ke kamar Karin.

***Kriet!*.**

Diana membuka pintu kamar dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia melihat Karin tengah duduk di kasur sembari memandangi ke arah jendela.

"Senpai".

Karin menoleh ke arah sumber suara, beberapa orang juga ikut masuk ke ruangan Karin.

"Kalian... Siapa?".

Seisi ruangan menjadi sunyi ketika mendengar ucapan dari Karin.

"Senpai?".

"Taira-chan, siapa mereka semua?".

Diana segera menoleh ke arah Taira, ia melihat raut wajah Taira seperti tengah terkejut.

Taira membuka mulutnya perlahan,

"Nee-san tidak mengenal mereka?" Ucap Taira tidak percaya, Diana kembali menoleh ke arah Karin.

Karin menggelengkan kepala sekali,

_"Kau akan melihat sendiri dampak dari penggunaan level 3 ini"._

Tanpa sadar kedua mata Diana mengeluarkan air mata. Inikah dampak dari kekuatan itu, bahkan dengan kekuatan yang Karin pinjam selama ini, resiko dari dampaknya tidak seperti ini. Kenyataan ini lebih menyakitkan daripada kematian orang tuanya sendiri. Dengan kedua telinga sendiri ia mendengar bahwa sahabatnya sendiri mengatakan tidak mengenal dirinya.

Jika ia memilih seperti apa rasa sakit di hatinya, ia merasa seperti dihujani ribuan peluru dari segala arah. Setelah perjuangannya untuk menyakini Senpainya sampai dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang, di waktu ini semua perjuangannya seakan tidak berarti.

Ia mengatakan dengan tatapan kosong seakan seperti boneka usang. Ia tahu bahwa tidak hanya ingatan saja yang diambil, melainkan hal lain.

"Maaf sebelumnya Sen- Ehem, Fujimaru-san, apa kau merasakan hal lain yang aneh di tubuhmu?".

Karin mengubah pandangannya ke arah tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memandangi tangan kanannya secara seksama, namun...

"Mata kiriku sepertinya tidak berfungsi lagi, lalu juga tangan kiriku sangat sulit untuk digerakan".

Diana membulatkan mata sekali setelah itu tersenyum lemah,

"Maaf Taira-chan, bisakah kau berada di samping kakakmu untuk sementara waktu—Aku ingin keluar sebentar" Ucap Diana sembari tersenyum lemah ke arah Taira.

"Temani aku Lancer".

"Baik".

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Karin,

"Maaf, bisakah kalian semua keluar sebentar—Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kakakku".

"Master" Panggil Saber ke arah Taira yang tengah menggenggam tangan dengan erat.

"A-Aku akan me-menemanimu, Taira-kun".

Taira terdiam untuk beberapa saat,

"Baiklah—Archer, Saber, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami?".

"Baik Taira-dono—Aku paham situasi ini, ayo Saber".

"U-Um!".

***Kriet!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Ruangan ini hanya ada Karin, Machi, dan Taira. Tangan kanan Taira yang tengah menggenggam kini bergetar pelan. Melihat hal itu Machi memegang tangan kanan Taira untuk menenangkan emosinya.

"Machi".

Machi mengangguk sekali,

Taira tahu maksud dari tindakan Machi, ia mengambil nafas pelan lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia merentangkan telapak tangan kanannya dan beralih memegang tangan Machi.

"Terima kasih Machi".

"U-Um!" Balas Machi dengan sedikit merona.

_Sementara itu..._

***Wush!*.**

***Set!*.**

Lancer mendarat di sebuah lahan kosong sembari menggendong Diana dengan gaya bridal style, ia menurunkannya usai mendarat.

"Terima kasih Lancer—Bisakah kau menjauhi tempat ini untuk sesaat".

"Baik Master".

Lancer melompat ke arah belakang dan mendarat beberapa meter dari posisi Diana.

***Set!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Diana memukul tanah yang berada di bawahnya dengan kekuatan besar, menghasilkan sebuah kawah ketika mengenai pukulan pertama. Lancer yang terkejut berniat ingin menghentikan Diana.

"KENAPA!".

***Dum!*.**

"KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI DENGANNYA!".

***Dum!*.**

Kawah hasil pukulan Diana semakin melebar, Lancer yang ingin menghentikan tindakan tersebut ia urungkan. Ia tahu perasaan Diana sekarang, dirinya tengah dilanda kekacauan akibat tekanan tadi.

***Dum! Dum! Dum!*.**

"KAU INGIN MENGAMBIL DIA DARIKU, DEWA!—APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA ORANG LAIN SELAIN MEREKA YANG AKU SAYANGI!".

"Ma-Master, hentikanlah tindakan anda!".

***Dum!*.**

Diana memukul tanah kembali, kali ini dengan daya serang yang kuat.

"APA YANG KAU TAHU DARIKU SERVANT!" Balas Diana dengan tatapan marah ke Lancer.

***Deg!*.**

Keberadaan Diana dibawa ke sebuah taman bunga, dimana Terminal tengah berdiri di depan Diana.

"Sebanyak apapun kau meluapkan semua emosimu, hal yang sudah terjadi tidak akan kembali menjadi semula".

Diana mendecih keras lalu menarik kerah jubah Terminal.

"Gara-gara kau... Gara-gara benda terkutuk itu Senpai harus menderita seperti ini!—Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!".

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuh manusiamu, Diana Winterluck—Kau hanya satu dari semua manusia lemah yang mengharapkan sebuah harapan. Fujimaru Karin adalah sosok manusia yang mewarisi seluruh tekad manusia di dunia ini".

"Apa kau akan menyaingi Fujimaru Karin, Diana Winterluck. Dia sudah mengorbankan segalanya... Dia mengorbankan kekasihnya, hatinya, jiwa dan raganya, hartanya, dia korbankan semuanya hanya untuk melihat senyuman adik yang ia cintai—Apa kau bisa menerima kutukan itu?".

"Senpai bukan robot yang bisa kau kontrol dengan mudah—Dia manusia, sama sepertiku! Dia berbuat seperti itu karena dirinya ingin mencapai sesuatu".

"Karena jawabanmu itulah kau tidak akan bisa sejajar dengan Fujimaru Karin—Dia menerima seluruh dosa manusia dan menanggungnya seorang diri. Memberikan pengorbanan kepada kami agar manusia kembali ke jalan benar".

"Manusia yang belum menyadari keegoisannya sendiri tidak akan bisa melangkah maju—Apa kau mempunyai sifat itu, Diana Winterluck?".

Diana terkejut mendengar ucapan terakhir Terminal, Karin pernah mengatakan kalimat itu. Karin menerima keegoisannya sendiri dengan mengorbankan hal yang ia punya agar bisa bertemu dengan adiknya.

Kini pertanyaannya, apakah Diana akan menerima sifat egoisnya.

Diana melepaskan pegangan di kerah Terminal. Ia duduk tersungkur sembari meneteskan air mata.

***Set!*.**

Terminal mengubah posisinya menjadi jongkok, ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya lalu memegang pundak kiri Diana.

"Fujimaru Karin telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik—Sudah waktunya dia beristirahat".

Diana mengubah pandangannya ke arah Terminal dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa aku bisa menggantikan penderitaannya, Terminal?".

"Ada satu cara agar Fujimaru Karin tidak mati setelah menggunakan mananya".

Diana membulatkan mata sekali, ia memegang kedua pundak Terminal dengan tatapan senang.

"Apa itu? Aku akan melakukan apapun itu demi Senpai!".

Terminal tidak membalas pertanyaan Diana, ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa kau bersedia, Diana?".

"Ya, aku bersedia—Apapun yang akan terjadi dengan tubuhku aku tidak keberatan".

"Kalau begitu...".

Diana terbangun di pangkuan Lancer. Ia merasa tangannya sudah sembuh usai memukul tanah tandus dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Dimana ini?" Ucap Diana sembari mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Kita masih ada di tempat yang sama, Master—Tanganmu sudah aku sembuhkan dengan sihir Runeku".

Diana menoleh ke arah kedua tangannya,

"Terima kasih Lancer".

"Sama-sama—Apa kita akan kembali ke rumah Taira-san?".

"Nanti saja, aku ingin menikmati pemandangan ini".

Lancer tersenyum tipis sekali,

"Baik".

Diana menoleh ke arah langit malam yang diterangi jutaan bintang,

"Senpai".

~**TBC**~

* * *

Akhirnya! Dampak yang diberikan oleh Cawan akhirnya terlaksana juga. Tidak disangka yah bahwa Fujimaru Karin akan melupakan segalanya kecuali satu orang yaitu adiknya sendiri.

Perang Cawan akan mendekati Fase akhir, yang artinya cerita ini akan selesai. Namun sebelum itu akan ada Chapter khusus dimana menceritakan di balik kisah seputar Fate Abnormal Series ini. Di Chapter tersebut Zhitachi berkesempatan untuk mewawancara dengan beberapa tokoh yang memerankan cerita ini, seperti apa kisahnya, nanti kita lihat yah...

Sepertinya seperti itu saja dari Zhitachi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fate In Abnormal****  
****The ****Lost**** of**** Song**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa... Sudah lama yah Zhitachi tidak update Chapter baru lagi karena Zhitachi sendiri sedikit sibuk di dunia nyata. Terlebih lagi banyak sekali kata-kata yang sudah dipikirkan jauh-jauh hari malah hilang entah kemana.

Sebenarnya masih ada lagi hal yang membuat beberapa FF Zhitachi jadi terlambat, salah satunya karena mood untuk membuat cerita juga ikut menghilang.

Seperti biasa, Zhitachi akan menjelaskan beberapa fakta tentang FF Fate Series ini...

1\. **Apakah Asosiasi Sihir dan Gereja Kudus akan bekerja sama?.**

Kemungkinan pihak Asosiasi Sihir tidak akan bekerja sama dengan Gereja Kudus karena masalah tertentu, namun juga ada kemungkinan lain mereka akan melakukan genjatan senjata. Kita tunggu saja apakah mereka akan berdamai sementara ataukah kembali ke konflik panas.

2\. **Kemunculan tiga anggota 'Five Man Arms'.**

Kita sudah tahu bahwa Karin dan Diana merupakan anggota dari 'Five Man Arms' yang dibentuk oleh Gereja Kudus, namun kita belum tahu ketiga anggota yang lain. Pada perang kali ini mereka akan sekali lagi berkumpul untuk menghentikan rencana Kotomine Kirei.

3\. **Hanya ada satu Cawan yang akan berhasil bertahan.**

Zhitachi pernah menyebutkan bahwa akan ada tiga Cawan dalam satu tempat, yang artinya hanya ada satu Cawan yang benar-benar dianggap Cawan Suci. Sementara ini pemilik Cawan ketiga masih belum ada kepastian siapa pemiliknya.

4\. **Nasib Matou Sakura.**

Pada pertarungan di jembatan Shima waktu lalu, Sakura sempat di bawa oleh Kirei dan mengatakan akan mengakhiri perang ini, yaitu dengan mengeluarkan Cawan di tubuh Sakura. Pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana keadaan Sakura saat ini?

Sejauh ini masih belum dikonfirmasikan bagaimana keadaan Sakura, kita lihat saja di perkembangan cerita.

Oke tanpa kelamaan, langsung aja di scroll ke bawah...

**Disclaimer:**** Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Song : [OP] Yakusoku (Promise Code) –Garnidelia- (Op Qualidea Code), [ED] Desir –Garnidelia (ED 01 Fate Apocrypha).**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi berakhir dengan keruntuhan Noble Phantasm milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Di lain pihak, muncul seseorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti jalan Perang Cawan dan mengambil mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari Perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

*******A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin**** Tohsaka*****.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

* * *

**Chapter ****Seven****: ****Meeting.**

Diana terdiam sembari berbaring di pangkuan Lancer sembari memandangi langit berbintang.

Bintang malam memandangi dirinya melalui pantulan cahayanya, tatapan dingin yang berasal dari rembulan ini seakan menatap balik ke arah Diana.

Keredupan sisi lain hatinya membuat dia ingin memejamkan mata untuk sekilas. Ia ingin sekali memejamkan mata lalu membayangkan dimana ia ingin melihat senpainya.

Waktu itu, mereka bekerja sama seperti rekan, menyelesaikan sebuah tugas bersama. Untuk pertama kalinya di waktu itu ia bisa menikmati arti dari hidup setelah ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Kehangatan di waktu itu sudah cukup untuknya, jika ia ingin memohon sesuatu, khususnya kepada bintang, dia ingin kembali pada waktu itu.

Harapan kecilnya yang sama kecilnya dengan keinginannya.

"Lancer".

Lancer menoleh ke arah Diana.

"Apa tugasku selama ini hanya sia-sia?—Aku hanya ingin melihat Senpai bahagia, melihatnya tersenyum seperti waktu lalu... Namun kini, hasil yang aku dapatkan seperti menusukku dari belakang—Rasa sakit yang sama seperti aku kehilangan tujuan hidupku".

"Dia selalu di atasku, memiliki karisma dan keahlian yang memupuni... Sosoknya yang tidak akan pernah aku gapai, walau harus memiliki kekuatan sehebat apapun, aku tidak akan pernah sejajar dengannya—Namun, berdiri di sampingnya sudah cukup bagiku".

"Apa keberadaanku di sini menjadi sia-sia?".

"Aku memahami perasaanmu, Master, sejak aku lahir sampai menjadi ratu tidak ada seorang pun yang mendekatiku. Mereka takut dengan kekuatan, kekuasaan, dan peraturanku—Mereka melihatku sebagai tuhan, bukan sebagai ratu mereka".

***Set!*.**

Lancer menoleh ke arah langit.

"Namun, semenjak Setanta datang ke negeriku, menerobos bentengku dan bertekad ingin menemuiku, diriku perlahan juga berubah. Di saat itu aku bersumpah akan membuatnya menjadi seorang pahlawan paling hebat dalam sejarah".

"Setanta... si putra dewa cahaya?".

Lancer menoleh ke arah Diana lalu mengangguknya sekali.

"Dia seorang pemuda yang nekad dan keras kepala namun juga berbakat. Pada suatu waktu dia pergi dari negeri untuk memenuhi takdirnya sebagai seorang pahlawan namun...".

"Ada apa dengannya?".

"Dia terbunuh karena tindakannya sendiri, waktu itu aku sangat terkejut mendengar kabar kematiannya—Semenjak itu aku menutup diriku berserta kerajaan ke ujung paling jauh dari peradaban manusia agar luka atas kehilangan dirinya tidak terjadi lagi".

Diana memalingkan wajahnya usai mendengar kisah dari Lancer,

"Kita sama-sama seorang perempuan yang memiliki kisah tragis".

Lancer tersenyum sekali,

"Kau benar Master".

**~ZHITACHI~**

Suasana menjadi hening selain Taira dan Machi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maaf jika aku mengulangnya lagi Nee-san, apa kau mengenal mereka tadi?" Ucap Taira membuka suara.

"Maaf Taira-chan, aku tidak bisa mengenali siapapun selainmu" Balas Karin.

"Jadi begitu" Balas Taira setelah itu menundukkan sedikit wajahnya.

"Siapa gadis itu Taira-chan?".

Taira mengangkat wajahnya lagi lalu menoleh sekali ke arah Machi.

"Di-".

"Na-Namaku Nana Machi, A-Aku adalah Tu-Tunangan dari a-adikmu, Nee-san".

Taira memasang wajah terkejut ke arah Machi.

"Hah!?".

Karin menarik sedikit alisnya,

"Tunangan?".

***Grap!*.**

Taira memegang kedua pundak Machi secara mendadak, membuat Machi kaget.

"Tu-Tunggu, kapan kita be-bertunangan?".

"A-Ano... Wa-Waktu Ta-Taira-kun tidak sadarkan diri Karin-san me-menyuruhku untuk me-menikah denganmu".

"Hm~ Apa aku pernah mengatakannya?" Balas Karin sembari memegang dahinya dengan tangan kanan.

Taira menghela nafas pelan, ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Maaf Nee-san, aku mau ke gudang sebentar—Ada hal yang harus aku pastikan".

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di sana?".

"Nanti Nee-san akan tahu".

Shiro duduk di ruang tamu sembari seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dilihat dari pertarungannya beberapa waktu lalu, ia sulit menyimpulkan apa yang akan terjadi di waktu ke depan.

Perang Cawan semakin kacau, kedatangan Servant kedelapan saja sudah membuatnya yakin tentang jawaban seputar jalan perang Cawan kali ini. Kemunculan Kotomine Kirei, keberadaan dari sosok yang bernama Enkidu, lalu kerja samanya 3 knight Servant yang belum dia ketahui keberadaan mereka.

Hatinya gelisah, bukan karena jalan perang ini, melainkan keadaan Sakura. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakura berada di genggaman Kotomine terlalu lama. Jika dia tahu dimana posisi mereka berada, pastinya dia akan mengejar mereka.

Rin mengulurkan segelas minuman hangat ke pipi Shiro, membuat dirinya tersadar dari lamunan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang Emiya kun?".

"Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura" Balas Shiro sembari menerima gelas minuman.

"Hm~ Jadi itu".

***Set!*.**

Rin duduk di samping Shiro.

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja".

"Aku berharap demikian".

"Maaf mengganggu keromantisan kalian—Bolehkah aku mengajukan beberapa pernyataan?".

Hormes muncul di dekat Shiro.

"Silakan Hormes-san".

"Terima kasih".

***Set!*.**

Hormes duduk di sisi lain.

"Ini tentang keadaan Perang Cawan—Apa kalian tidak merasakan hal janggal?".

"Hal janggal?" Tanya Shiro.

Rin menurunkan pandangannya sesaat,

"Apa ini tentang pemanggilan Servant?".

"Bisa juga, namun masih ada hal ganjil selama perang ini berlangsung".

"Apa karena kehadiran dari sosok yang bernama Enkidu?".

"Kau benar Master, keberadaannya saat melawan Lancer sendiri sudah menjadi pertanyaan besar—Seluruh Servant sudah dipanggil di perang ini, lalu Servant kedelapan yaitu aku. Namun anehnya sosok Enkidu membuatku berpikir ulang".

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?".

"Keberadaan Enkidu seperti Servant, sama sepertiku—Jauh di sana aku merasakan seperti sebuah kumpulan Mana yang sangat besar berkumpul di satu titik".

"Satu titik?".

"Maaf Hormes-san—Kira-kira dimana kau merasakan mana itu?".

"Terakhir yang aku rasakan di sekitaran seberang jembatan Shima, sesaat sebelum topan merah melesat ke kota".

Tatapan Rin menjadi tajam,

"Berarti ketika kita melawan Assasin".

"Itu benar Emiya-kun".

Tiba-tiba saja Shiro teringat sesuatu,

"Sebentar, bukannya Master dari Assasin itu Shinji—Kenapa saat di jembatan Assasin bersama dengan Kotomine?".

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya Master" Balas Hormes dengan senyuman tipis.

Rin juga terkejut mendengar penjelasan barusan.

"Jangan-jangan Shinji sudah...".

"Seluruh keluarga Shinji dibunuh oleh Kotomine Kirei, lalu merebut paksa segel perintah Assasin" Jelas Hormes.

Rin dan Shiro terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

***Tok Tok!*.**

Seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa orang yang datang malam-malam begini?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Balas Shiro sembari berdiri lalu melangkah ke pintu depan.

***Kriet!*.**

Seorang gadis berambut berumbai panjang diikat kucir dua tengah berdiri di depan pintu usai Shiro membuka pintu.

"Luvia? Kenapa kau ke sini?".

"Geh! Luvia!".

"Ara Gero, maaf mengganggu kencan kalian—Kalian berdua dipanggil secara mendadak oleh tuan Melloi di hotel".

"Tuan Melloi memanggil kita?" Tanya Shiro.

"Ini pasti tentang kejadian perang Cawan di kota ini" Balas lirih Rin.

"Jadi begitu—Terus bagaimana?".

"Kita menjawab saja panggilan dari tuan Melloi".

"Hei-Hei—Kenapa kalian selalu berbisik setiap bertemu denganku" Ucap Luvia ketika dirinya seperti diacuhkan.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa Luvia—Kami akan segera datang ke tempat tuan Melloi".

"Oke kalau begitu...".

***Grap!*.**

Luvia merangkul lengan kiri Shiro dan menekannya ke dada, membuat Shiro terkejut.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!".

"Ara? Bukannya sepasang kekasih kalau mau jalan memang seperti ini?".

Muncul dua siku di dahi Rin.

"Sepertinya tinggal beberapa hari saja sudah membuatmu lupa tentang tempat aslimu, Luvia".

"Siapa takut?".

Hormes muncul dari dalam rumah, ia melihat pertengkaran antara dua gadis yang tengah merebutkan seorang pemuda.

"Indahnya masa remaja" Ucap Hormes sembari tersenyum.

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu kalian—Kapan kalian akan berangkat?".

Luvia menoleh ke arah Hormes. Tatapannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tajam.

"Aliran mana milikmu, bukan milik manusia pada umumnya—Apa kau seorang Servant?".

"Tepat nona, penilaian dan kepekaanmu sangat hebat" Puji Hormes.

Luvia melepaskan rangkulannya, ia memandangi Shiro dengan tatapan sulit di mengerti.

"Sepertinya pertemuan ini bukan pertemuan biasa".

"Aku harap pertemuan ini tidak memakan waktu lama".

_Sementara itu..._

"Ini saat Nee-san baru pulang dari sekolah militer—Di saat itu aku selalu merengek untuk pertama kali minta di gendong olehmu" Ucap Taira sembari menjelaskan beberapa foto di album.

"Lalu ini ketika Nee-san sudah lulus dari sekolah".

Karin sesekali tersenyum ketika melihat foto tersebut. Walau ingatannya masih samar selain ingatannya tentang Taira, ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan kebersamaan di waktu itu.

Diana tengah berjalan pelan bersama Lancer menuju ke dojo, Diana melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan dojo.

Perempuan berambut putih terurai dengan memakai pakaian militer berwarna hitam sedikit ada warna merah di beberapa sisi tengah berdiri di tengah gerbang dojo Karin. Pandangannya kini beralih ke arah mereka berdua, kelopak matanya nampak tidak terlihat karena sedang memejamkan mata, walau begitu gadis itu seperti menatap tajam ke arah Diana.

"Gadis itu".

***Wush!*.**

"Master!".

Gadis berambut putih itu seketika melesat ke arah Diana, Lancer yang melihatnya segera berdiri di depan Diana untuk melindunginya.

***Syut!*.**

Secara mendadak gadis itu menembus tubuh Lancer seakan seperti memasukinya, Lancer yang terkejut segera menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Serangan apa itu!?".

Dalam gerakan lambat Diana segera melompat mundur ketika tubuh gadis berambut putih itu belum sepenuhnya menembus Lancer.

***Set!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Gadis itu melancarkan serangan pukulan yang kuat namun bisa ditangkis Diana, dampak dari pukulan tersebut menghancurkan pijakan Diana.

"Kekuatanmu mulai melemah Senior Diana—Apa yang membuatmu mulai selemah ini?" Ucap Gadis itu.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk menyampaikan salam pembuka selain ini...".

"Laytifa Vribaltif".

***Set!*.**

Sosok gadis bernama Laytifa menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak merasakan kekuatan dari ketua Karin—Bukannya dia berada di jepang?".

"Karin-Senpai memang sedang berada di jepang—Hanya saja dia ada sedikit masalah yang harus diselesaikan sendiri" Jelas Diana.

"Masalah? Baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang 'Ratu Kehancuran' berada dalam masalah" Ucap Laytifa seperti sedang mengejek.

"Entah Senpai seorang ratu atau bukan dia masih seorang manusia—Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?".

Laytifa seperti memandangi Diana dengan tatapan tajam, walau matanya terus terpejam.

"Ardas menyuruh seluruh anggota '**Five Man Arms**' untuk berkumpul".

Tatapan Diana menjadi tajam,

"Jika Ardas menyuruh untuk mengumpulkan seluruh anggota **'Five Man Arms',** berarti ada masalah yang sangat merepotkan".

Laytifa menoleh ke arah Lancer,

"Dimana ketua berada?".

"Senpai sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak boleh kita ganggu—Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" Ucap Diana seperti mengalihkan sesuatu.

"Ho~" Balas Laytifa setelah itu berjalan pelan menjauhi mereka.

"Lancer, bisakah kau menjaga tempat ini selama aku pergi?".

"Tak masalah Master—Berhati-hatilah".

"Ya".

_Beberapa waktu kemudian..._

Diana dan Laytifa berdiri di sebuah pintu hotel, Laytifa beralih ke sebuah pintu pengamanan sembari memasukan kode.

***Kriet!*.**

Di dalam ruangan sudah ada Ardas yang ditemani oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang dan seorang gadis berwajah Asia.

"Dimana Karin, Diana?" Tanya Ardas ke arah Diana yang tengah menarik kursi duduk.

"Dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, aku ke sini sekalian juga mewakilinya".

"Dasar, jika ketuanya seperti itu bagaimana jadinya anggota yang lain?" Balas pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tenanglah Mars, pasti ketua memang sedang dalam kerjaan yang sibuk".

"Cih!".

***Set!*.**

Ardas membenarkan posisi.

"Baiklah, pertemuan rahasia '**Five Man Arms**'—Dimulai".

"Apa yang membuatmu memanggil kita semua ke sini, Ardas?" Tanya Mars membuka acara pertemuan.

"Ada 3 pokok pembicaraan yang akan kita bahas di pertemuan ini—Sebelum itu, Diana, jelaskan semua kejadian sebenarnya di tempat ini termasuk Fujimaru Karin".

Diana memejamkan mata setelah itu tersenyum sekali,

"Mata-Matamu sangat mengerikan seperti biasa, Ardas—Alasan kenapa Karin-Senpai, maksudku ketua Karin tidak menghadiri acara ini karena..." Ucapan Diana terpotong beberapa saat,

"Dia sedang dalam keadaan koma akibat mengunakan hampir seluruh kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya".

"Seluruh kekuatan dari ketua Karin?" Ucap gadis Asia itu dengan terkejut.

"Oh~ Jadi waktu itu yah" Ucap laytifa, empat orang lainnya menoleh ke arah Laytifa.

"Aku hanya melihat sosok monster yang tengah mengamuk sambil membantai seekor burung ketika kedua piramid muncul di kota Adachi" Ucapnya sembari membuka sedikit matanya, menampilkan pupil mata berbentuk hologram.

"Jika yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini berasal dari dia, aku tidak akan terkejut lagi".

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya Diana-san?" Tanya gadis Asia.

"Dia kehilangan seluruh ingatannya dan hampir sebagian fungsi tubuhnya".

Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya,

"Benar-benar mengerikan" Ucap Ardas.

"Apa yang akan kita bahas sekarang Ardas?".

"Kau benar, ehem—Pertama, akibat kekacauan tersebut anggota Asosiasi Sihir dari Inggris mulai ikut campur dalam masalah Gereja Kudus. Jika dibiarkan akan menjadi perseteruan bahkan perang".

"Heh! Jika terjadi perang maka aku orang pertama yang akan membawa kepala pemimpin mereka!" Ucap Mars dengan nada tinggi.

"Hanya orang gila yang memiliki kegemaran perang akan mati pertama kali" Ucap Laytifa mengejek ucapan Mars.

"Apa katamu!" Balas Mars tidak terima, ia segera berdiri dan memandangi Laytifa dengan tatapan dingin.

"Te-Tenanglah Mars!" Lerai Gadis Asia tersebut.

"Begini jadinya jika tidak ada Karin dalam pertemuan ini" Ucap Ardas sembari memegang dahinya.

Mars kembali duduk dengan perasaan sedikit berat karena menahan amarah.

"Lalu yang kedua?" Tanya Diana sembari mengacuhkan keributan kecil barusan.

"Aliran mana di kedua kota mendadak meningkat drastis—Selama 12 jam ini aliran mana di kota Adachi perlahan meningkat namun seperti terhisap oleh sesuatu".

"Terhisap?" Tanya Diana.

Ardas mengangguk sekali,

"Aliran mana di kota Adachi bergerak melalui beberapa cabang dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah titik hampa—Singkatnya, titik hampa ini aku memperkirakan berada di kota Fuyuki. Lebih jelasnya aliran mana dari kota itu seakan berjalan dan saling terhubung dengan kota Fuyuki".

Kedua mata Diana tekejut ketika mendengarnya, ia segera berdiri dan sedikit menghentakan meja.

"Kita harus menghentikannya! Penyebab aliran mana itu merupakan pemanggilan untuk Cawan Suci!".

Mars dan gadis Asia terkejut mendengarnya.

"Cawan Suci... Benda terkutuk itu, kenapa ada di tempat ini?" Tanya Mars.

"Aku sedikit mengoreksi tentang adanya sebuah permainan untuk memanggil sebuah benda maha kuasa yang dilakukan oleh 3 penyihir ternama di kota ini—Kejadian tentang kebakaran hebat 15 tahun lalu di kota Fuyuki menjadi tanda tanya besar sampai sekarang, ataukah..." Ucap Gadis Asia tersebut.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin memanggil kembali kekacauan tersebut ke tanah ini dengan memanggil paksa Cawan Suci" Tambahnya lagi.

"Diana, berapa Servant yang telah gugur di perang ini?" Tanya Ardas dengan nada cemas.

"Dua dari delapan Servant telah gugur".

"Ada delapan Servant?—Itu tidak mungkin, syarat untuk memulai perang ini adalah dengan memanggil tujuh Servant".

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa Servant kedelapan itu, aku sepertinya pernah bertemu dengannya".

"Jadi begitu yah—Laytifa, bagaimana dengan orangmu?" Tanya Ardas ketika menoleh ke arah Laytifa.

"Aku sudah menyebarkan 15 manusia Homunculus terbaikku ke penjuru kota Adachi dan Fuyuki—Cepat atau lambat me-".

Laytifa segera menoleh sedikit ke atas, membuat Ardas sedikit bingung.

Laytifa membuka sedikit matanya,

"Salah satu Homunculusku dihancurkan—Pelakunya adalah...".

"Anggota Asosiasi Sihir... Melloi II".

~**TBC**~

* * *

Akhirnya! Pertemuan masing-masing kubu besar sedang diadakan—Mereka tengah membahas tentang fenomena aneh yang terjadi di dua kota ini, serta perlahan demi perlahan mengungkap penuh kejadian sebenarnya di balik Perang Cawan keenam.

Sepertinya target untuk selesai di Chapter 10 bakal ditunda dikarenakan masih banyaknya plot yang belum terisi. Kemungkinan FF ini akan selesai sama seperti di season sebelumnya.

Sepertinya seperti itu saja dari Zhitachi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fate In Abnormal****  
****The ****Lost**** of**** Song**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa... Akhirnya kita tahu siapa saja anggota dari '**Five Man Arms**' yang dipimpin oleh Karin. Walau begitu, pasti Readers sedikit bertanya-tanya, seperti apa biodata mereka bertiga?.

Ehem, kita sudah tahu biodata dari Karin dan Diana, Zhitachi akan menjelaskan biodata dari mereka bertiga, oke...

1\. **Laytifa Vribaltif.**

Yang terkuat, termuda, dan paling ditakuti jika saja Karin tidak masuk ke dalam organisasi ini. Gadis ini merupakan seorang Homunculus dengan hasil ciptaan paling sempurna yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Einzbern, jauh lebih sempurna daripada Irisviel (Umur rentan seorang Homunculus adalah 2 tahun, namun Laytifa sudah hidup selama 10 tahun bahkan lebih). Salah satu dari sekian senjata rahasia yang dimiliki Gereja Kudus jika perang melawan Asosiasi Sihir benar-benar terjadi.

Dia gadis egois, arogan, dan tanpa berperasaan... Tidak ada yang ia takuti di dunia ini, bahkan jika harus berhadapan dengan tujuh Servant sekaligus. Ia diciptakan melalui pecahan kecil Grail yang ditinggalkan Iris ke Rahim seorang manusia, mengembangkannya menjadi seorang Homunculus yang memiliki struktur tubuh manusia. Walau begitu, dia tidak mendapat hak penuh untuk mengontrol kekuatan Grail. Ia hanya bisa merasakan dimana posisi Grail berada, namun tidak bisa mengekstraknya.

Satu-satunya manusia yang mengakui kekuatan dan keberadaannya adalah Fujimaru Karin (Pernah disebutkan bahwa pertemuan mereka adalah awal dari bangkitnya GoI [Gate of Illusion] milik Karin. Kasus ini sangat langka karena Karin saat itu masih belum menjalin kontrak dengan Grail, bahkan Taira kecil pada waktu itu masih hidup). Jika saja Karin tidak melakukan kontrak dengan Grail, maka bisa dikatakan bahwa Laytifa merupakan manusia buatan terkuat yang pernah dibuat oleh manusia.

2\. **Mars**.

Yap, hanya nama itu yang kita ketahui saat ini. Masa lalunya yang ia alami saat perang dingin di Eropa membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tegas dan keras kepala. Awal pertemuannya dengan Karin ketika ia bertemu dalam satu squad militer. Ia meragukan kepemimpinan Karin yang tergolong masih baru, namun akhirnya ia tahu setelah melihatnya sendiri.

Ia memandang orang lain layaknya setingkat drajatnya serta sangat sulit mematuhi perintah siapapun. Jika ada yang meremehkan/menghina martabat seseorang, dia menjadi orang pertama yang akan menghajar orang tersebut. Hanya kepada Karin dia tunduk patuh dan menghormatinya. Baginya, sosok Karin merupakan seorang pemimpin sesungguhnya.

3\. **Shang Linhua.**

Gadis keturunan Asia yang berasal dari China ini merupakan otak dari organisasi '**Five Man Arms'**. Jika Mars dan Laytifa sebagai eksekutor, maka Shang lah yang akan mengatur mereka dari balik layar. Di Gereja Kudus, tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki kecerdasan dan keahlian seperti Shang, hanya Diana yang memiliki kemampuan sepadan dengan Shang.

Untuk fakta seputar FF pada Chapter ini akan dihilangkan karena digantikan penjelasan di atas, daripada kelamaan mending kita scroll ke bawah...

**Disclaimer:**** Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Song : [OP] Yakusoku (Promise Code) –Garnidelia- (Op Qualidea Code), [ED] Desir –Garnidelia (ED 01 Fate Apocrypha).**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi berakhir dengan keruntuhan Noble Phantasm milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Di lain pihak, muncul seseorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti jalan Perang Cawan dan mengambil mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari Perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

*******A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin**** Tohsaka*****.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

* * *

**Chapter ****Eight****: The Rioters****.**

"Salah satu Homunculusku dihancurkan—Pelakunya adalah...".

"Anggota Asosiasi Sihir... Melloi II".

Diana dan gadis Asia memasang pandangan sedikit terkejut, sementara Ardas memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Melloi? Kenapa salah satu dari penyihir ternama di Asosiasi Sihir datang ke tempat ini?" Tanya Mars.

"Tujuannya sama seperti kita—Dia ingin menyelidiki tentang Grail di tempat ini" Balas Ardas.

"Jika itu tujuannya—Kenapa dia menghancurkan Homunculus yang dikirim Laytifa?".

"Perintah lain apa yang kau sebarkan ke Homunculusmu Laytifa?" Tanya Ardas.

"Aku hanya memerintahkan mereka untuk mengawasi orang yang paling mencurigakan di dua kota ini—Kebetulan juga salah satu dari Homunculusku menemukan mereka lalu memantaunya".

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Kali ini yang bertanya Diana.

Laytifa membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan senyuman tipis,

"Mereka bahkan sampai harus mengeluarkan sihir berskala besar hanya karena melawan makhluk lemahku—Mereka benar-benar lemah... Namun, ada hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku".

"Apa itu?".

Laytifa berhenti tersenyum, kali ini ia memasang wajah tenang,

"Salah satu dari mereka memiliki tekanan mana yang tidak biasa—Aku pastikan dia itu seorang Servant".

Pandangan Ardas menjadi tajam,

"Servant, jadi Asosiasi Sihir sudah memanggil Servant mereka—Apa kau bisa mengalahkannya Laytifa?".

"Biarkan para Homunculusku yang melakukannya—Aku bahkan tidak perlu untuk turun tangan menghadapi lalat-lalat itu" Balasnya dengan tenang sembari melambaikan tangan sekali ke atas di sekitar wajah.

"Cih! Kesombonganmu mulai keluar".

"Perintahkan Homunculusmu untuk memantau mereka—Jika memang benar-benar mereka ingin mencari keributan dengan kita segera habisi".

"Oke" Balas Laytifa dengan tenang.

"Lalu Diana, bagaimana tentang Servant lain yang bersekutu denganmu?".

"Mereka masih di satu tempat yang sama—Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan untuk sementara ini".

"Kau mengikuti perang ini Diana-san?" Tanya gadis Asia.

"Benar Shang—Cawan Suci telah memilihku lagi... Kali ini akan aku hancurkan benda itu sebelum orang lain mendapatkannya".

"Aku tahu kau masih mengalami kejadian di Sumeria waktu lalu, Diana—Tapi, apa kau bisa menghancurkan benda sekuat Cawan Suci dengan kekuatanmu itu?" Tanya Laytifa.

"Bisa tidaknya tergantung aku mampu melakukan atau sebaliknya—Aku tidak pernah memaafkan benda jahanam itu!".

"Kita kesampingkan masalah itu, aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu kepada kalian".

Diana, Laytifa, Mars, dan Shang menoleh ke arah Ardas.

Ardas memejamkan mata sekilas, ia membuka matanya, menampilkan tatapan serius.

"Apa kalian bersedia menghianati Gereja Kudus?".

Mars dan Shang terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka berdua merupakan anggota Gereja Kudus yang memiliki royalitas cukup kuat, tak heran mereka terkejut mendengar ucapan barusan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Ardas?" Tanya Mars dengan nada serius, ia tahu bahwa ucapan Ardas barusan sangat serius.

"Untuk menghentikan perang ini, satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menghancurkan Cawan Suci sebelum terpanggil sempurna—Tujuan utama Gereja Kudus adalah membawa Cawan itu dan mengklaim kekuatannya".

"Dengan menghianatinya kita bisa menghancurkan Cawan itu, namun juga kita bisa menjadi buronan dengan harga paling tinggi karena sudah menghianati Gereja Kudus".

Memang benar, jika ingin menghancurkan Cawan Suci maka pilihan ini merupakan solusinya. Benda terkutuk itu tidak boleh dibiarkan terlalu lama di bumi, cepat atau lambat seseorang pasti akan menghancurkannya.

"Tak aku sangka bahwa 10 petinggi Gereja Kudus sepertimu menyarankan kami untuk menghianati organisasi—Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan di kepalamu itu Ardas?".

***Set!*.**

Diana mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan wajah.

"Aku menyetujui rencanamu, Ardas".

Shang terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Diana.

"Di-Diana-san!".

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik—Sudah waktunya aku akan menghianati tugas ini untuk melenyapkan Cawan itu... Aku yakin ketua Karin juga menyetujuinya".

Mars menghela nafas panjang sembari memegang dahinya,

"Masalah menjadi sangat merepotkan".

"Bagaimana untuk kalian berdua?" Tanya Ardas kepada Shang dan Mars.

"Sementara ini aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Gereja Kudus—Semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama ada ketua Karin" Balas Mars.

"Tapi Mars, tugas yang diemban Diana-san dan ketua Karin akan sangat berat".

"Tak apa Shang—Kami sudah melakukan tugas semacam ini bersama-sama" Balas Diana dengan tersenyum.

"Lalu Laytifa?".

"Aku pass—Aku akan tetap mengawasi Gereja Kudus".

"Oh? Jawaban yang biasa, tumben sekali Laytifa".

"Hum! Aku tidak ingin menambah pekerjaanku, itu saja".

Pandangan Ardas beralih ke Diana.

"Maaf Diana, kami mengandalkanmu".

Diana membalasnya dengan senyuman,

"Ya".

**~ZHITACHI~**

***Kriet!*.**

Luvia membuat pintu sembari berjalan pelan ke depan lalu berhenti, sementara itu Shiro dan Rin juga ikut memasuki ruangan.

"Sepertinya liburan kali ini membuatmu sedikit malas, Shiro" Ucap Melloi ketika berdiri memandangi keadaan luar melalui jendela.

"Maafkan saya tuan Melloi, kami berdua sedikit ada masalah di tempat ini".

Melloi berbalik arah lalu memandangi Shiro dan Rin.

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya nanti".

"Ara Waver-san—Bukankah kau terlalu menekan mereka berdua?" Ucap Reines ketika sedang menikmati minuman teh, ditemani seorang maid berkulit seperti warna besi di belakang Reines.

Melloi menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah—Kalian bertiga aku izinkan untuk duduk".

"Te-Terima kasih" Ucap Rin sedikit gugup.

***Set!*.**

"Jadi—Bagaimana laporannya?" Tanya Melloi membuka percakapan.

"Maaf memotong pertanyaan anda tuan Melloi—Apakah pemanggilan Cawan Suci bisa dilakukan sebelum genap 10 tahun?" Tanya Shiro memotong pertanyaan Melloi.

"E-Emiya-kun!?".

"Oh, Jadi begitu... Cawan Suci tidak akan terpanggil sebelum mendekati 10 tahun—Jika mereka memaksa pemanggilan tersebut maka Cawan akan datang secara tidak sempurna".

Reines menaruh minuman teh ke meja.

"Berarti secara singkatnya akan menjadi sebuah bencana karena proses pemanggilan tersebut?" Tanya Reines dan dibalas anggukan sekali oleh Melloi.

Luvia memegang dagunya,

"Aliran mana di kota ini seperti abnormal—Seakan penuh tapi dalam keadaan hampir habis".

"Sebelum dilanjutkan lagi masalah ini—Bisakah orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu untuk menampakkan dirinya" Ucap Melloi dengan tatapan tajam, membuat semua orang di ruangan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk.

Hormes muncul secara perlahan sembari tersenyum,

"Seorang penyihir ternama dari Clock Tower memang hebat".

"Servant?" Tanya Reines dengan wajah terkejut.

"Maaf membuat kalian terkejut, namaku Sherlock Hormes—Kelas Servantku pada Perang Cawan kali ini adalah Ruler".

"Ruler?" Tanya Reines kembali.

"Ada suatu pemanggilan Cawan waktu lalu di Sumeria, kalau tidak salah ada 2 kelas Ruler yang terpanggil—Bisa kau menjelaskannya Caules?" Tanya Melloi ke pemuda yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ah ba-baik—Ehem, Servant Ruler merupakan kelas khusus yang mengatur jalannya suatu Perang Cawan. Mereka tidak terikat dan memiliki sebuah Command Code tersendiri".

"Maaf menyela pernyataan ini, untuk kali ini aku merupakan Servant dari Emiya Shiro".

Melloi menaikkan sedikit matanya seperti terkejut, sama halnya seperti Caules.

"Adanya Servant kedelapan walaupun sudah ada seorang pengawas, tekanan mana di kota Fuyuki meningkat secara tajam, lalu sekarang kondisi keadaan pada perang Cawan tidak menentu seperti ini—Ini benar-benar merepotkan".

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kalian berhak untuk pergi dari kota ini".

Semua orang terkejut mendengar suara tersebut, mereka melihat sosok seperti Laytifa berdiri di sudut ruangan sembari melipatkan kedua tangan.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Shiro.

'Aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya di sini—Sejak kapan dia di ruangan ini?' Batin Melloi.

Sosok gadis itu menurunkan kedua tangan, membuat semua orang segera bersiaga.

"Tekanan mananya tidak terdeteksi, tidak, ia sedang menyembunyikannya?" Tanya Rin ke diri sendiri.

"Bukan, tekanan mana yang dimiliki gadis itu hampir satu tingkat dibawah seorang Servant" Jelas Hormes sembari mengamati.

"Itu tidak mungkin" Balas Luvia.

Gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Hormes seperti memandanginya,

"Seorang Servant—Asosiasi Sihir memang sudah merencanakan skenario terburuknya pada perang ini".

"Meraunglah **Fire** **Blast**! ".

Sebuah api muncul di pijakan gadis itu lalu membungkus tubuhnya.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan Reines!?" Tanya Melloi sembari menutupi pandangannya karena kobaran api tersebut.

Sebuah pusaran kecil muncul di atas kobaran api tersebut, menariknya lalu menghisap api itu, menampil sosok gadis itu yang tidak mendapat luka bakar.

***Wush!*.**

***Set!*.**

Sebuah kartu jatuh dari atas gadis itu lalu menangkapnya dengan dua jari.

"Tak aku sangka kau menggunakan sihir klasik seperti ini—Apa peradaban di Asosisasi Sihir sudah mulai tertinggal?" Tanya gadis itu seperti tengah mengejek.

***Wush!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Hormes segera melesat ke arah gadis itu lalu memberi sebuah serangan pukulan namun bisa dihindari dengan menundukkan tubuh, sehingga serangan dari Hormes mengenai tembok.

"Oh?" Balas gadis itu.

"Maaf telah merusak ruanganmu tuan Melloi, aku akan meminta maaf nanti".

***Set!*.**

***Trak!*.**

Melihat ada celah, gadis itu membalas pukulan Hormes dengan melakukan pukulan ke arah perut. Melihat reaksi tersebut Hormes menarik tongkat coklat dari jubah untuk menangkis pukulan itu.

***Set!*.**

***Trang!*.**

Melihat serangannya gagal gadis itu memutar tubuhnya sekali lalu menendang bagian kiri Hormes, menghempasnya ke samping sampai membentur kaca lalu terlempar keluar.

***Wush!*.**

***Set!*.**

Hormes segera membenarkan posisi lalu mencoba berdiri, kedua matanya memandang tajam ke arah gadis itu.

***Set!*.**

Luvia dan Rin secara mendadak sudah berada di belakang gadis itu sembari bersiap memberi sebuah serangan.

"**Enchant**...".

***Wush!*.**

Gadis itu menghilang, membuat Luvia dan Rin terkejut.

"Luvia, Rin!" Panggil Shiro dari arah belakang mereka.

Hormes menoleh ke segala arah sembari mencari keberadaan dari gadis itu.

'Sampingku!'.

***Wush!*.**

***Set Set Set!*.**

***Tap!*.**

***Set Set Set!*.**

Gadis itu melakukan serangan tangan kosong menggunakan tangan kanan, Hormes melihat serangan tersebut segera membelokkan arah serangan. Belum sampai di situ gadis itu melakukan serangan melalui tangan kiri namun juga bisa dihalau oleh Hormes.

Seakan memberi serangan balasan, Hormes melakukan hal sama namun gadis itu bisa menghindarinya.

***Set Set!*.**

***Duak!*.**

Gadis itu menangkap tangan kanan Hormes ketika serangan keduanya berhasil dihalau, tangan lain dari gadis itu mendorong tangan kanan Hormes ke atas disusul juga tangan kiri Hormes dengan tangan sebaliknya. Melihat tidak ada pertahanan lagi gadis itu melakukan serangan melalui siku lengan, mengarahkan ke arah perut lalu melukainya.

"Ukh!".

***Dum!*.**

***Duak Duak Duak!*.**

Gadis itu menghentakkan kaki kanannya sekali, melakukan tiga pukulan menggunakan bagian bawah telapak tangan ke arah perut dan dagu, terakhir ia menekan sekilas kekuatan pada serangan ketiga lalu menyerangnya ke arah perut sehingga Hormes terhempas ke belakang.

"Luvia ayo!".

"Ya!".

Luvia dan Rin melompat ke arah gadis itu.

***Set!*.**

***Wush!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Gadis itu memegang lengan kanan Luvia lalu menghempaskannya ke arah samping tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, ia lalu menghindari serangan Rin di detik terakhir. Rin terhempas ke arah lain ketika menerima serangan dari gadis itu, Rin sendiri bahkan belum menolehnya sedikitpun.

"Trimmau—Bantu mereka!".

"Baik Master".

Maid aneh yang bernama Trimmau segera melesat ke arah gadis berambut putih terurai, ia mengubah struktur tangannya menjadi sebuah pedang.

Gadis berambut putih itu menoleh ke arah maid aneh yang ingin menyerang ke arahnya.

***Wush!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Gadis itu berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut, belum sampai di situ, Trimmau melakukan serangan menebas namun bisa dihindari.

***Tap!*.**

Gadis itu menangkap serangan Trimmau.

***Set!*.**

***Sleb!*.**

Gadis itu melakukan serangan dengan tangan lainnya, namun di saat itu juga Trimmau mengubah tubuhnya menjadi cair, menampilkan Luvia sudah muncul di depan gadis itu.

***Set!*.**

***Wush!*.**

***Duak!*.**

Luvia memegang lengan gadis itu, menarik lalu memutar tubuhnya, mengangkat tubuh gadis itu lalu membantingnya dengan keras.

Luvia memutar lengan gadis itu,

"Ukh!".

Gadis itu melompat sekali lalu memutar tubuhnya sesuai arah lengan yang diputar Luvia, gadis itu mengunci bagian leher Luvia dari arah belakang dengan kedua kaki lalu mendorongnya sehingga lengannya bisa bebas.

***Set!*.**

***Tap! Tap!*.**

***Wush!*.**

***Slup!*.**

Gadis itu melompat dua langkah, namun setelah itu kedua kaki dan tangannya terikat oleh sebuah slime perak dari tubuh Trimmau.

Luvia melakukan salto dua kali lalu berlari ke arah Gadis berambut putih dan melakukan serangan long kick.

***Duak!*.**

***Wush!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Gadis itu terhempas lalu menabrak bagian bangunan gedung.

"Rin!".

Rin tengah mengarahkan jari tangan kanannya ke arah gadis berambut putih seperti berbentuk pistol.

"**Gandr**!".

***Wush! Wush! Wush!*.**

***Dum! Dum! Dum!*.**

Tiga peluru sihir berwarna hitam melesat dari ujung jari telunjuk Rin secara bergiliran dan mengarah ke gadis berambut putih.

***Wush!*.**

***Set!*.**

Hormes muncul di depan Luvia tanpa menunjukkan luka apapun setelah Rin menembakkan Gandr, di saat itu juga Trimmau kembali membentuk tubuhnya seperti semula.

"Gadis itu sangat berbahaya" Ucap Hormes.

"Kau benar" Balas Luvia sembari ingin menarik lengan kanan.

***Kretek!*.**

"Ukh!".

Posisi lengan kanan Luvia kembali seperti semula, serangan pengunci tadi sempat menggeser tulang lengannya.

"Siapa musuh yang kita lawan Waver?" Tanya Reines dari posisi kaca yang sudah hancur.

"Aku juga tidak tahu".

Tiba-tiba saja mereka merasakan feeling buruk.

"Berhati-hatilah—Gadis itu masih hidup" Ucap Hormes sembari bersiaga.

Gadis berambut putih keluar dari gumpalan debu dengan langkah pincang, ada satu lubang di kaki kirinya akibat serangan Rin, lalu dua lubang di dada dan perut.

"Hoi-Hoi!" Ucap Luvia tidak percaya.

"Dia seperti berserker" Balas Rin.

Muncul pola sihir berbentuk lingkaran besar berwarna merah di kaki gadis itu.

"Meraunglah **Fire** **Blast**! " Ucap Melloi sembari mengucapkan mantra sihir.

Api besar menjalar secara cepat ke atas sembari membakar tubuh gadis itu. Dari dalam sana gadis itu seperti tengah tersiksa lalu jatuh ke depan.

"Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu Hormes-san?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak merasakan tekanan mana dan aura kehidupannya" Balas Hormes.

Melloi menurunkan lengan kanannya secara perlahan, ia memasang tatapan tajam usai menggunakan sihir api barusan.

_Sementara itu..._

Laytifa segera menoleh sedikit ke atas, membuat Ardas sedikit bingung.

Laytifa membuka sedikit matanya,

"Salah satu Homunculusku dihancurkan—Pelakunya adalah...".

"Anggota Asosiasi Sihir... Melloi II".

~**TBC**~

* * *

Akhirnya! Begitulah reka kejadian yang terjadi pada pertemuan di masing-masing pihak.

Kalau dilihat lagi, Homunculus yang disebutkan oleh Laytifa ternyata sangat kuat, bahkan ilmu bela diri dari Luvia seakan tidak memberi dampak lebih ke tubuhnya. Walau begitu, ia masih bisa terluka seperti makhluk pada umumnya. Yang menjadi hal menariknya adalah sampai harus menyeret Melloi dan Reines untuk turun tangan.

Bayangkan, jika satu Homunculus ciptaan Laytifa harus dikalahkan dengan secara berkelompok seperti tadi (Bahkan Melloi harus turun tangan), bagaimana dengan 14 Homunculus yang Laytifa sebar lalu secara bersama menyerang balik Asosiasi Sihir di kota Fuyuki? Itu pun Laytifa tidak perlu turun tangan membantu mereka, Zhitachi tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Sepertinya seperti itu saja dari Zhitachi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fate In Abnormal****  
****The ****Lost**** of**** Song**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa... Tidak terasa sudah hampir mendekati akhir perang, Zhitachi mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sudah setia mampir ke cerita aneh Zhitachi ini. Zhitachi sedang membuat project untuk mengisi kekosongan pada Fate Series ini, disaat bersamaan juga sedang membuat cerita tentang kisah dari Karin, 15 tahun sebelum perang Cawan keenam dimulai...

Seperti biasa, Zhitachi akan menjelaskan beberapa fakta tentang FF Fate Series ini...

1\. **'What If' Laytifa mengikuti perang ini?.**

Jika Laytifa mengikuti perang ini, akan terjadi dua kemungkinan...

Pertama, perang ini akan selesai lebih cepat dari perang sebelumnya (HGW kelima). Ia memiliki kekuatan, kecerdasan, serta kemampuan yang sudah dinalar manusia. Andai saja ia dipasangkan dengan Servant Rider atau Berserker, sudah pasti jawabannya bisa ditebak.

Kedua, dia akan menjadi pelaku utama dalam pembantaian besar hanya untuk mencari Master dari para Servant. Laytifa merupakan anggota militer, dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan informasi. Entah itu menyiksa orang yang dekat dengan si target, atau melakukan pengintaian dengan menyebarkan makhluk ciptaan yang ia miliki. Mencari lalu membunuhnya di tempat, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkan tempat yang ia datangi untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan.

2\. **Lokasi tempat pertarungan terakhir.**

Seperti yang dijelaskan sebelumnya, Kotomine Kirei akan mengekstrak Cawan yang ada di tubuh Sakura di suatu tempat kota Fuyuki. Kemungkinan besar medan arenanya berada di tengah kota.

3\. **Taira akan menggunakan pedang 'khusus' selain Ea.**

Di akhir pertempuran, kita akan dikejutkan dengan senjata baru yang dimiliki Taira. Pedang itu merupakan warisan dan semua perasaan yang dimiliki ia, Machi, dan Saber. Seperti apa bentuk pedang tersebut?.

4\. **Akan ada sosok lain yang terpanggil dari Mud Grail.**

Setelah Grail berhasil diekstrak, cairan hitam akan sekali lagi membanjiri kota Fuyuki. Tapi, dibalik itu semua akan ada sosok Mud khusus yang akan menjaga Cawan.

Daripada kelamaan mending kita scroll ke bawah...

**Disclaimer:**** Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Song : [OP] Yakusoku (Promise Code) –Garnidelia- (Op Qualidea Code), [ED] Desir –Garnidelia (ED 01 Fate Apocrypha).**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi berakhir dengan keruntuhan Noble Phantasm milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Di lain pihak, muncul seseorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti jalan Perang Cawan dan mengambil mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari Perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

*******A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin**** Tohsaka*****.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

* * *

**Chapter ****Nine****: ****A Night before End.**

Melloi terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun usai ia melenyapkan gadis berambut terurai menggunakan sihir api. Ia tengah berpikir tentang kejadian ini.

Siapakah gadis yang menyerang tempat pertemuannya tadi. Ia tidak merasakan aura kehadiran dari gadis itu, bahkan tekanan mananya tidak terasa sedikit pun.

Terlebih lagi, menurut laporan dari Luvia, tekanan mana di kota ini memang sedang tidak stabil. Sesuai laporan tertulis yang ia berikan sebelum pertemuan dimulai mengatakan bahwa aliran mana ini tiba-tiba saja melonjak besar namun terus terkuras dengan tidak stabil.

Lupakan tentang tekanan mana di kota ini, ia masih belum tahu tentang dimana dan identitas Servant yang berada di Fuyuki. Melihat Hormes yang hadir sebagai Servant Ruler, ia mungkin sedikit lega.

Namun, dibalik adanya Servant baik pasti ada Servant jahat. Sama seperti kasusnya mengikuti perang Cawan keempat ketika dirinya melawan Caster dan Berserker, pada perang kali ini pasti ada hal yang ia maksud.

Memang benar, ada yang tidak beres dengan kota ini.

Laporan lain yang ia terima adalah kemunculan dua piramid aneh di kota Adachi. Melloi menganggap bahwa dua piramid itu merupakan sebuah pemanggilan Noble Phantasm yang dilakukan salah satu Servant.

Jika bukan kota ini saja yang terdapat keberadaan Servant, tidak luput kemungkinan di kota Adachi juga demikian, itu pemikiran Melloi yang masih ia pikirkan sampai sekarang.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan usai melihat ini Waver?" Tanya Reines tanpa menoleh ke arah Melloi.

"Perang kali ini bukan antara Master satu dengan Master yang lain—Aku merasa bahwa kita juga akan terlibat dalam perang ini, bukan sebagai seorang pengamat namun sebagai peserta".

"Keberadaan Kotomine yang dikatakan Shiro membuatku terus menerus bertanya, bukannya dia sudah tewas pada kebakaran besar waktu itu—Itu yang aku pikirkan, namun aku belum bisa memutuskannya".

"Apa kau tidak merasakan keganjilan lain, Waver—Tentang pergerakan dari Gereja Kudus?".

"Gereja Kudus pasti melakukan tugasnya di balik layar, sama seperti kita. Musuh yang kita lawan ini tidak memakai sihir, gaya bertarungnya lebih ke beladiri, bukan ke seorang magus. Aku yakin dia merupakan utusan dari Gereja Kudus".

Reines memegang dagu,

"Berarti kita harus meminimalisir pergerakan kita—Apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?".

"Shiro" Panggil Melloi ke Shiro.

"Y-Ya?".

"Lakukan pengamatan pada kota ini, laporkan segala sesuatu yang janggal tentang perang ini kepadaku—Sebisa mungkin tidak melakukan kontak khusus dengan musuh, mengerti?".

"Ba-Baik tuan Melloi".

Melloi kembali menoleh ke arah depan,

"Aku khawatir untuk masalah ke depan".

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Reines.

"Aku akan tetap mengawasi kota ini untuk sementara waktu".

"Jika itu keinginanmu, aku tidak akan melarang—Aku akan meneliti mayat gadis itu, akan aku kirimkan hasilnya nanti".

"Hum, mohon bantuannya".

"Oke" Balas Reines dengan tersenyum.

***Set!*.**

Reines lompat dari tempatnya, merapalkan mantra lalu mendarat pelan di dekat Trimmau.

"Bawa jasad itu Trimmau, aku ingin meneliti tubuh itu".

"Baik Reines-sama".

"Kalian berdua segera kembali ke tempat semula—Luvia, kau tetap bersama Waver untuk sementara waktu".

"Baik".

"Hei-Hei—Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membawa jasad kami?".

***Deg!*.**

Mereka merasakan firasat buruk, secara mendadak 14 gadis berambut putih terurai berpakaian sama muncul di atas gedung dan mengepung Reines.

Trimmau yang merasakan ada bahaya segera mundur dan berdiri di depan Reines.

"Wujud mereka sama!?" Tanya Luvia sembari terkejut.

"Jangan terkejut terus Luvia, jangan lemaskan pertahananmu!" Ucap Rin sembari bersiaga.

Melloi terkejut ketika melihat 14 gadis itu muncul secara mendadak.

"Siapa mereka?".

"Sepertinya salah satu dari kami telah merepotkan kalian" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

***Set!*.**

Salah satu dari mereka mendarat di samping jasad yang sudah terbakar.

"Aku akan mengambil ini".

Luvia yang melihat adanya pertahanan terbuka dari gadis itu ingin melesat ke arahnya namun dicegah oleh Hormes.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat".

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena tidak melakukan kekacauan lagi, bolehkah aku tahu identitas dari Servant berjas hitam itu?".

"Maaf nona sekalian, aku menolaknya".

"Seperti itu ya, aku akan memaafkan tindakanmu hari ini—Tapi ingat ini anjing dari Asosiasi Sihir, Gereja Kudus tidak akan memaafkan apapun yang telah menginjak kakinya di wilayah kekuasaan bunda Maria ini—Jika kalian melanggarnya maka Gereja Kudus akan mengirimkan dua monster yang akan menghancurkan kalian sampai ke Inggris sekali pun, ini peringatan dariku" Ucap Gadis itu, beberapa saat kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Reines.

Reines mendecih sekali,

"Jadi ini benar, semua kekacauan ini berasal dari Gereja Kudus".

"Tentang dua monster yang dia maksud itu, sepertinya aku mengenal mereka" Ucap Hormes sembari memegang dagu.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Reines ke Hormes.

"Pertama, tentang seorang perempuan yang melawan Berserker di pinggir jembatan waktu lalu".

"Tentang perempuan yang memiliki Cawan?" Tanya Rin dan dibalas anggukan Hormes.

"Pemilik Cawan? Memang ada? Bukannya perang Cawan masih belum berakhir?" Tanya Luvia.

"Itu benar" Balas Rin.

"Kau benar Rin, bahkan Berserker yang memiliki kekuatan dan ketangkasan diluar perhitungan hampir ia kalahkan hanya dengan tangan kosong. Aku yakin bahwa orang yang gadis itu maksud adalah dia".

"Lalu yang kedua tentang musuh yang tadi kita lawan—Sosok yang kita lawan tadi dengan 14 gadis itu hampir sama, dilihat dari kekuatan mereka, aku pastikan ada seseorang yang memerintahkan mereka di balik layar".

Reines memegang dagunya,

"Aku juga berfikir demikian, tidak ada orang yang mampu bertahan melawan Luvia maupun Rin ketika mereka sedang serius—Pergerakannya juga terbilang sangat aneh, seperti sudah sangat terlatih. Kesampingkan itu, dia juga bisa menangkis serangan Trimmau dengan mudah".

"Aku menduga bahwa perang ini bukan antara para Master melainkan ada pihak lain yang ingin ikut campur dalam masalah perebutan Cawan ini" Tebak Hormes.

"Kau juga memikirkannya?—Um! Pemikiranmu sama seperti Waver" Puji Reines sambil tersenyum lalu mengangguk sekali.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya menduganya saja" Balas Hormes dengan senyuman.

'Aku juga demikian, jika dugaan ini menjadi benar, apa yang harus aku lakukan' Batin Reines.

**~ZHITACHI~**

_Pagi hari di kediaman Taira..._

Taira menikmati duduk santainya ditemani Machi dan Archer sembari melihat Saber tengah melakukan senam pedang.

"Ketenangan ini memang yang terbaik" Ucap Taira setelah itu memejamkan mata untuk merasakan ketenangan taman.

"Kau benar Taira-dono, suasana di pagi hari ini sebagai pelengkap memang terbaik" Balas Archer sembari melakukan hal yang sama seperti Taira.

"Archer" Ucap Machi sambil tersenyum ke arah Archer.

***Kriet!*.**

Karin membuka pintu kayu dojo, ia berjalan lalu duduk di samping Taira.

"Cuacanya sangat bersahabat".

"Nee-san" Panggil Taira ketika Karin duduk di samping dirinya.

"Se-Selamat pagi Ka-Karin-san" Ucap Machi dengan nada gugup seperti biasa.

"Um! Selamat pagi Machi-chan".

"Tumben sekali Nee-san tidak mengamuk minta makan?" Tanya Taira.

"Memang biasanya aku begitu yah?" Tanya balik Karin ke Taira.

"Etoo, biasanya sih—Apakah Nee-san tidak lapar?".

Karin menoleh sedikit ke atas sembari memegang dagunya dengan jari telunjuk kanan.

"Um~ mungkin sih".

"Ka-Kalau begitu a-aku akan memasak makanan" Ucap Machi sembari berdiri.

"Aku akan membantumu Machi-dono".

"Terima kasih Archer".

"Maaf merepotkan kalian berdua" Ucap Taira ke arah Machi.

"Ti-tidak apa kok!" Balas Machi sambil melambaikan tangan dua kali.

Suasana menjadi sepi untuk beberapa saat,

"Aku harap suasana seperti ini akan terus ada sampai waktu yang lama" Ucap Karin membuka percakapan.

"Nee-san?".

"Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti hari ini atau hari selanjutnya akan menjadi waktu paling singkat bagiku".

"Itu salah Nee-san—Nee-san pasti akan mengingat semuanya lagi" Ucap Taira.

"Aku merasa seperti ada bagian lain yang telah menghilang secara perlahan—Perasaan sunyi di hatiku ini mulai terisi kembali oleh ingatan aneh yang terus menerus aku lihat".

"Aku melihat seperti sebuah mimpi buruk yang terus berulang—Melihat seseorang yang telah mati lalu hidup lagi, lalu ia mati lagi, aku melihatnya setiap kali aku memejamkan mata".

Taira memejamkan matanya,

"NEE-SAN!" Panggil Taira dengan nada keras, membuat Saber yang tengah latihan segera menoleh ke arah.

***Set!*.**

Taira menoleh ke arah Karin, memegang kedua pundaknya setelah itu memandanginya dengan tatapan serius.

"Lihatlah aku Nee-san—Kali ini aku akan melindungimu, tidak, aku akan melindungi semua yang kita sayangi... Entah itu dirimu, Machi, atau pun Saber, kali ini biarkan aku melindungi kalian".

"Dengan kekuatanku, jiwaku, semangatku, tidak akan aku biarkan Nee-san menderita mulai detik ini".

Karin terkejut mendengar ucapan barusan, ia meneteskan air mata setelah itu tersenyum.

Perasaan hangat nan tulus seperti telah masuk ke hatinya, perasaan yang telah lama ia lupakan kini mengalir kuat. Ia merasakannya, merasakan sebuah ikatan keluarga yang sangat kuat.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 15 tahun ia pendam perasaannya, kali ini ia meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan. Inikah yang disebut sebuah keluarga.

"Terima kasih Taira".

"Ya".

Taira menoleh ke arah Saber.

"Saber!".

Saber yang mendengar namanya dipanggil seketika terkejut.

"Ba-Baik?".

"Latihlah aku menggunakan pedang" Ucap Taira dengan nada serius.

Wajahnya yang semula terkejut seketika berubah menjadi senang.

"Umu! Serahkan kepadaku!—Aku akan melatihmu dengan keras, Master!".

Taira tersenyum membalas ucapan barusan,

"Aku terima itu".

_Di ruang dojo..._

Saber dan Taira berhadapan satu sama lain, sementara di sisi lain Machi yang ditemani Archer dan Karin tengah duduk untuk melihat latihan mereka.

"Apa kau siap Master?".

"Ya".

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya sejajar dengan wajah, membalikkannya setelah itu muncul sebuah portal emas di belakang tangan tersebut.

"Portal itu... Aku seperti pernah melihatnya" Ucap Karin ketika melihat portal emas di belakang Taira.

"Apa pedang itu merupakan pedang yang terbuat dari jamanmu?".

"Umu, itu benar Master—Pedang ini merupakan level selanjutnya dari pedang asliku, hasil dari perasaanku yang terpendam jauh di hatiku".

Taira mengangguk sekali,

"Begitu yah".

Sebuah gagang pedang muncul dari dalam portal, Taira yang merasakan gagang itu segera menariknya, menampilkan sebuah pedang hitam yang hampir persis seperti milik Saber.

Saber perlahan terkejut melihat pedang tersebut,

"Master, pedang itu...".

"Pedang yang terbuat dari inti bintang surga, Fervence Ardeo".

Saber mengubah wajah terkejutnya menjadi senyuman, ia memperkuat pegangan pedang sembari mempersiapkan posisi.

"Aku maju".

"Um, kemarilah!".

***Set!*.**

***Wush!*.**

Saber melesat ke arah Taira, tatapannya tidak seperti biasa, ia terlihat seperti serius.

***Deg!*.**

Dalam penglihatan Taira area di sekitarnya berubah menjadi lambat. Pikirannya tengah memprediksi kemungkinan lain posisi serangan Saber.

Ia tahu bahwa Saber sangat ahli dalam menggunakan pedang, itu terbukti ketika dirinya melawan Archer waktu lalu. Taira tidak ingin kegabah dalam menentukan keputusan.

Ia memang sudah mendapat kekuatan baru yang kuat, namun ilmu pedangnya masih rendah. Taira tidak mungkin meremehkan Saber dalam hal bertarung jarak pendek seperti ini.

Timing, ketepatan, dan keputusan merupakan kunci untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Kedua pupilnya mengecil sembari melihat ke depan. Taira melihat sebuah visualisasi posisi dimana Saber akan melakukan serangan dan menangkis serangan dari dirinya.

"Aku melihatnya!".

***Wush!*.**

***Trang!*.**

Taira menahan tebasan Saber yang berada di atas, ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk menambah daya kekuatan.

"Hoh? Sepertinya Master bisa menahan seranganku".

Tiba-tiba Saber tersenyum misterius,

"Tapi...".

Saber mundur satu langkah sembari menarik serangannya, ia mengubah posisi pegangan pedang menjadi ke kiri lalu melakukan serangan ke samping kanan.

***Set!*.**

Taira yang melihatnya segera mundur,

"Maaf Master tapi ini kemenanganku!".

***Set!*.**

Tiba-tiba saja Saber mengubah posisi serangan ketika sampai di pertengahan menjadi ke arah atas.

Taira tersenyum tipis ketika ia masih mundur,

***Set!*.**

Dalam gerakan lambat Taira menghindari serangan kejutan itu dengan memutar tubuhnya ke samping.

***Wush!*.**

***Track!*.**

Pedang Saber mengenai bagian tanah kayu sementara pedang Taira berada di dekat leher Saber.

"Skakmat Saber" Ucap Taira sambil tersenyum.

Saber yang merasa terkejut segera memejamkan mata,

"Masterku memang hebat—Aku menyerah".

"Um".

***Track!*.**

Taira menancapkan pedangnya,

"Kamu memang hebat Taira-dono" Puji Archer ketika mendekatinya.

"Umu! Master dari Saber haruslah hebat dalam keahlian berpedang" Ucap Saber sembari menyombongkan diri.

"Taira-chan" Panggil Karin ketika di dekat Taira.

"Apa kau mengaktifkan Mystic Eyesmu?".

Taira terkejut sekilas,

"Nee-san mengingat sesuatu?".

Karin menggelengkan kepala dua kali,

"Aku masih belum ingat sesuatu, aku hanya tahu beberapa kemampuan yang pernah kupakai".

"Begitu yah".

Machi menepuk tangannya sembari mencairkan suasana.

"Ka-Kalian pasti lapar karena latihan ini—U-Um! Ka-Karena sudah siang le-lebih baik kita makan siang".

Taira mengangguk sekali,

"Ya".

Di lain tempat, Lancer muncul dari balik serpihan ketika Diana berhenti melangkah di depan gerbang.

"Bagaimana keadaan di tempat ini Lancer?".

"Semuanya masih terkendali—Tidak ada gerakan mencurigakan dari Taira dan Karin".

"Kalau begitu bagus—Kita juga harus bergegas untuk tugas baru" Ucap Diana sembari membalikkan badan setelah itu melangkah ke mobil. Lancer mengubah pakaiannya menjadi berjas seperti Diana.

"Kemana kita pergi Master?".

"Sudah waktunya untuk elang memburu tikus yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan—Kita akan memburu sisa Master dan Servant yang tersisa di kota Fuyuki".

Lancer tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan barusan,

"Sungguh kata yang elegan".

'Aku akan membereskan masalah ini sebelum Senpai ikut melakukan tugas ini—Kali ini adalah tugasku, setelah ini kita bisa beristirahat...'.

***Tap!*.**

Diana menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik badan menatap ke belakang.

'... Senpai'.

_Sementara itu..._

"Sudah waktunya".

Kotomine tengah berdiri di depan Sakura yang tengah terikat oleh sesuatu seperti akar aneh. Sesuatu yang mengikat Sakura sesekali berdetak seperti makhluk hidup.

Kotomine menarik sarung tangan kanan lalu menghempaskannya ke samping, ia lalu melesatkan tangannya menembus perut Sakura.

"AAAA!".

"Bangkitlah Cawan Suci—Lahirlah melalui dendam yang telah aku pendam kepadamu!".

Aura abnormal berwarna ungu muncul lalu melesat ke arah atas seakan seperti meledak.

Gil tengah menikmati minumannya mendadak terkejut ketika merasakan tekanan mana yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Aura ini".

***Set!*.**

Ia segera berdiri dari posisi santainya, mengambil kitab coklatnya dari dalam portal lalu segera menghilang.

***Wush!*.**

Gil muncul di atas atap,

"Aura ini... Sudah kuduga".

***Wush!*.**

Gil kembali menghilang di balik serpihan.

***Deg!*.**

Rin dan Shiro mendadak merasakan feeling buruk ketika ia tengah menikmati acara kencan.

"Emiya-kun, perasaan ini".

Shiro segera berdiri lalu menoleh ke arah yang ia rasakan.

"Aura yang pernah aku rasakan 5 tahun lalu" Balas Shiro.

Di lain tempat, Hormes tengah mengamati kota dari atas gedung.

"Tekanan mana ini—Akhirnya aku menemukanmu".

Reines yang tengah menikmati minuman seketika terkejut merasakan sebuah aura asing, begitu juga Melloi.

"Waver, kau merasakannya?".

***Set!*.**

Melloi berdiri dari kursi lalu berjalan ke dekat jendela.

"Tekanan yang luar biasa ini bukan berasal dari sekumpulan penyihir ternama—Ini seperti berasal dari Cawan Suci".

"Apa Cawan Suci akan bangkit?".

"Aku tidak tahu".

'Aku mengharapkan kalian berdua... Shiro, Rin'.

Sementara itu Laytifa tengah duduk di ujung atas gedung dengan kaki kiri menahan lengan kiri ditemani 15 Homunculus dari arah belakang.

"Sudah waktunya benda itu bangkit, bagaimana kau akan mencegah tragedi itu lagi...".

Laytifa membuka matanya, menampilkan pupil digital.

"... Fujimaru Karin".

Diana memandang tajam ke arah depan ketika ia berada di dalam mobil.

**Hitungan mundur untuk akhir Perang Cawan Suci... 2 jam 20 menit.**

~**TBC**~

* * *

Akhirnya! Kebangkitan Cawan tinggal menghitung beberapa jam lagi, kali ini adalah pertempuran terakhir yang akan menentukan segalanya.

Apakah Shiro akan berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura dan menghentikan Cawan Suci, ataukah sebaliknya?.

Sepertinya seperti itu saja dari Zhitachi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fate In Abnormal****  
****The ****Lost**** of**** Song**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa... Karena Zhitachi lagi punya waktu luang, Zhitachi mau update beberapa chapter untuk cerita Zhitachi. Untuk hari ini Zhitachi mau update 3 chapter sekaligus dan sedang mengerjain proyek di chapter pada cerita Zhitachi yang belum selesai, jadi bagi yang menunggu cerita lain dari Zhitachi mohon di tunggu yah...

Seperti biasa, Zhitachi akan menjelaskan beberapa fakta tentang FF Fate Series ini...

1\. **Lancer akan membunuh seorang Servant pada perang terakhir ini.**

Seperti yang pernah kita baca di chapter sebelumnya bahwa Lancer sedikit kesulitan untuk menumbangkan seorang Servant. Kasus pertama tentang Berserker, ia berulang kali melancarkan serangan mematikan namun masih belum mampu membunuh Berserker. Kedua yaitu membunuh raja Sphinx di awal pertemuannya melawan Rider, namun lagi masih belum bisa membunuh monster itu.

Kali ini ia akan mampu melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang Servant setelah kedua kegagalan tadi. Sebelumnya ia sudah membunuh Rider usai Master dari Servant tersebut tewas, di akhir perang ini dia akan membuktikan kembali reputasinya sebagai Servant sekaligus ratu dari dunia arwah.

2\. **Munculnya tokoh baru.**

Pada chapter ke depan kita akan kedatangan seorang tokoh baru. Tokoh tersebut akan menjadi topik utama untuk pertarungan ke depan. Siapakah dia yang dimaksud?.

3\. **Keberadaan Laytifa masih sebuah misteri.**

Kemampuan, latar belakang, serta tugas yang diemban Laytifa masih sebuah misteri sampai sekarang. Kita tahu bahwa gadis ini sempat mengejutkan kita di chapter sebelumnya, terlebih lagi keberadaan Homunculus ciptaan Laytifa yang sempat menghebohkan kita.

Bisa kita lihat bahwa kemampuan Homunculus milik Laytifa sudah setara dengan 1 battalion anggota militer professional, itu hanya satu Homunculus, bagaimana untuk 14 Homunculus yang tersisa.

Pertanyaan untuk kali ini adalah kemampuan dari Laytifa. Sejak awal kemunculan Laytifa dipertemuan rapat, ia selalu berwajah santai dan kedua matanya tidak pernah terbuka. Ketika matanya terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah pupil seperti digital, besar kemungkinan dia merupakan tokoh terkuat saat ini dan akan diperlihatkan kisahnya dalam chapter mendatang.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Karin? Kemampuan Laytifa dengan Karin hampir setara, bahkan kemampuan Laytifa sebenarnya masih bisa di level up melebihi Karin, lain cerita jika Karin memasuki mode '**Valkyrie Drive level 5**'.

Daripada kelamaan mending kita scroll ke bawah...

**Disclaimer:**** Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Song : [OP] Yakusoku (Promise Code) –Garnidelia- (Op Qualidea Code), [ED] Desir –Garnidelia (ED 01 Fate Apocrypha).**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi berakhir dengan keruntuhan Noble Phantasm milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Di lain pihak, muncul seseorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti jalan Perang Cawan dan mengambil mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari Perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

*******A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin**** Tohsaka*****.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

* * *

**Chapter ****Ten****: ****New Enemy?.**

_Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun lagi, terutama dirinya. Aku sudah bertekad untuk melakukan semua ini, kuteguhkan hati ini untuk mendapatkanmu kembali._

_Selama ini... aku selalu berpikir—Apakah diriku masih pantas untuk melihat matamu kembali, berdiri bersampingan di sisimu, bercanda seperti waktu itu. Walau diriku terlihat baik di matamu, tapi aku akan selamanya manusia paling buruk._

_Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi..._

_Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu lagi, mengulang waktu itu bersama, menikmati kebahagiaan singkat itu kembali. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan itu untuk kedua kalinya_

Kotomine menarik sarung tangan kanan lalu menghempaskannya ke samping, ia lalu melesatkan tangannya menembus perut Sakura.

"AAAA!".

"Bangkitlah Cawan Suci—Lahirlah melalui dendam yang telah aku pendam kepadamu!".

_Ternyata... Pilihanku kembali salah—Diriku memang egois, maafkan aku..._

_... Senpai._

***Deg!*.**

Shiro merasakan sebuah perasaan asing masuk ke hatinya,

"Emiya-kun?".

***Set!*.**

Shiro berdiri dengan perlahan lalu menoleh ke samping kiri.

"Sakura".

Tiba-tiba saja mereka merasakan sebuah aura mengerikan yang menyebar ke arah dirinya.

"Emiya-kun, perasaan ini".

"Aura yang pernah aku rasakan 5 tahun lalu" Balas Shiro.

***Wush!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Gil mendarat di depan mereka tanpa memakai pakaian Caster, melainkan pakaian gaya modern.

"Ca-Caster!".

***Set!*.**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini Zasshu, kita tidak punya banyak waktu di tempat ini!" Balas Gil sembari menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Apa Cawan Suci telah bangkit Caster?" Tanya Shiro.

Gil menoleh ke arah depan,

"Dia belum bangkit—Benda itu baru saja terbangun".

"Terbangun?" Jawab Shiro dan Rin dengan terkejut.

"Terbangun dalam kasus ini bukanlah bangkit, Master" Ucap Hormes ketika dia melangkah ke arah Rin dan Shiro.

"Hormes-san".

"Kita harus menghentikan benda itu sebelum bangkit sepenuhnya".

"Ya".

Shiro menggengam tangannya dengan erat, Kotomine sudah melakukan rencananya untuk membangkitkan Cawan Suci, sumber dari sumber bencana. Kali ini ia akan menghentikan benda terkutuk itu bersamaan dengan Kotomine.

'Tunggu aku Sakura!'.

Taira tengah berbincang kecil dengan Machi sembari membersihkan piring kotor yang telah digunakan untuk makan. Ia sesekali tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Machi.

***Deg!*.**

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya terkirim ke dunia serba putih seorang diri.

"Kenapa aku berada di tempat ini?" Tanya Taira sambil menoleh ke segala arah.

"Taira-kun".

Taira menoleh ke arah belakang, dimana ia merasa terpanggil dari arah tersebut. Sosok Enkidu berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Cawan Suci sudah bangkit, wahai pahlawanku".

"Cawan Suci sudah bangkit?".

Enkidu mengangguk sekali,

"Seseorang telah membangkitkan Cawan itu secara paksa—Jika dibiarkan maka akan menjadi masalah serius".

"Masalah serius?".

"Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah bencana kebakaran besar yang memakan korban di kota Fuyuki".

Terlintas di pikirannya sebuah kebakaran besar di sebuah kota dimana ada sebuah void besar yang terlihat sangat samar berdiri di tengah kebakaran.

"Ukh!" Taira lekas memegang kepalanya yang mendadak sakit.

"Apa itu barusan?".

"Apa kau tahu penyebab dari kebakaran itu?".

Terlintas kembali dalam pikirannya ia melihat sebuah gumpalan berukuran besar dengan sebuah lingkaran seperti lubang hitam di tengah gumpalan bagian atas seperti memandangi diri Taira.

"Angra Mainyu".

Enkidu sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, ia kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Itu benar".

Taira menurunkan tangannya yang berada di kepala dengan perlahan.

Akhirnya ia tahu penyebab yang selama ini tidak akan bisa dipecahkan oleh manusia, sebuah kebakaran hebat misterius yang melahap hampir seluruh kota Fuyuki. Jika tragedi itu kembali terjadi, tidak mungkin juga kota Adachi tidak terkena dampak ini. Kota itu sudah menjadi tempat kelahirannya dan juga orang yang ia sayangi tinggal di sana, dirinya tidak ingin kejadian itu terjadi kepada mereka.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan".

Tatapan Enkidu kembali menjadi serius.

"Hentikan benda itu—Lenyap dan musnahkan Cawan terkutuk dari bumi ini. Tidak ada perangkat pengabul apapun di bumi ini".

"Gunakan kekuatanmu, semangatmu... Ingatlah tentang tujuanmu hidup, Taira. Kau adalah penyeimbang bagi dunia ini, benda itu merupakan parasit yang harus di musnahkan sampai tidak bisa dibangkitkan lagi".

Taira mengerti satu hal, inilah saatnya untuk menggunakan kekuatan yang ia miliki saat ini. Ia tahu tujuan sebenarnya untuk merebut kekuatan raja pahlawan waktu lalu, Enkidu menyerahkan tugas ini kepada dirinya.

"Baiklah Enkidu-san".

Enkidu tersenyum ke arah Taira,

"Jangan mati, wahai pahlawanku".

***Wush!*.**

Tiupan angin muncul dari samping Taira, membubarkan lamunannya ketika berada di dapur.

"Ta-Taira-kun?".

"Maaf Machi, aku tadi sedikit melamun".

"Be-Begitu yah".

***Deg!*.**

Taira mendadak merasakan sebuah feeling asing, ia menoleh ke arah samping kanan.

***Set!*.**

Saber yang juga merasakan perasaan itu segera membalikkan badan, begitu juga Archer.

"Archer, perasaan ini...".

"Tekanan mana yang sangat besar" Balas Archer.

"_Cawan Suci sudah bangkit, wahai pahlawanku"._

'Jadi itu pertanda dari Cawan'.

***Set!*.**

Karin memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan sakit dengan erat, ia bernafas berat sembari mengatur nafas.

"Nee-san!".

Melihat perilaku Karin, Taira dan Machi segera menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Nee-san!?" Tanya Taira dengan nada panik, ia memegang pundak kanan Karin.

"Te-Tenanglah Taira-kun".

"Taira... Nafasku...".

***Deg!*.**

Pikiran Karin terlitas sebuah ingatan tentang masa lalunya, beberapa saat kemudian berganti ke tragedi kebakaran di Fuyuki lalu terakhir seperti melihat sebuah visualisasi gambar orang yang tengah di siksa.

"AAAA!" Karin berteriak keras ketika mengingat ingatan itu, kedua tangannya beralih memegang kepala. Selang beberapa saat kemudian Karin jatuh pingsan namun sempat di pegang Taira agar tidak jatuh.

"NEE-SAN!".

Reines yang tengah menikmati minuman seketika terkejut merasakan sebuah aura asing, begitu juga Melloi.

"Waver, kau merasakannya?".

***Set!*.**

Melloi berdiri dari kursi lalu berjalan ke dekat jendela.

"Tekanan yang luar biasa ini bukan berasal dari sekumpulan penyihir ternama—Ini seperti berasal dari Cawan Suci".

"Apa Cawan Suci akan bangkit?".

"Aku tidak tahu".

"Kita harus melakukan pencegahan agar kejadian seperti 15 tahun tak kembali terjadi".

Melloi mengambil telepon dari jas lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Caules, hubungi beberapa anggota yang kita sebar untuk mengevakuasi warga Fuyuki—Lakukan dan jangan ada korban!".

"_Baik Melloi-san"._

***Tit!*.**

"Luvia, aku perintahkan dirimu untuk membantu Emiya Shiro dan Tohsaka Rin—Aku menduga mereka akan mengejar tekanan mana ini, sebisa mungkin kumpulkan informasi seputar Cawan Suci".

"_Baik Melloi-sama"._

***Tit!*.**

'Aku mengharapkan kalian berdua... Shiro, Rin'.

Sementara itu Laytifa tengah duduk di ujung gedung dengan kaki kiri menahan lengan kiri sembari ditemani 15 Homunculus dari arah belakang.

Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Laytifa,

"Apa kita perlu menyelidiki tekanan mana ini Master?".

"Itu tidak perlu—Aku sudah tahu akhir dari skenario panggung ini".

"Baiklah jika itu perintah anda".

"Aku lupa, perintahkan Ardas untuk mengevakuasi orang yang tinggal di pinggir kota Adachi lalu kalian yang tersisa segera bersiaga di tempat tersebut".

"Baik Master".

Laytifa memandangi kota Fuyuki dengan tatapan dingin, perlahan dia tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah waktunya benda itu bangkit, bagaimana kau akan mencegah tragedi itu lagi...".

Laytifa membuka matanya, menampilkan pupil digital.

"... Fujimaru Karin".

Diana memandang tajam ke arah depan ketika ia berada di dalam mobil. Ia sempat merasakan tekanan mana yang secara mendadak menyebar ke arahnya.

Lancer muncul di bangku dekat Diana.

"Master, aura barusan...".

Diana mempertajam pandangannya,

"Benda itu sudah diaktifkan".

"Apa ini akan menjadi pertarungan terakhir kita, Master?".

"Aku harap begitu".

Langkah lari Shiro dan Rin terhenti di depan gerbang sebuah gereja yang terbelengkai.

"Tak aku sangka harus kembali ke tempat ini".

Rin tersenyum sesaat,

"Kau benar".

***Kriet!*.**

Shiro membuka gerbang pintu lalu kembali melangkah.

Rin tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di depan mereka, Shiro yang juga melihatnya ikut berhenti.

"Assasin".

Assasin mengangkat pedangnya ke pundak setelah itu tersenyum iblis,

"Tak akan aku biarkan kalian masuk".

***Set!*.**

Gil mendecih pelan setelah itu mengganti pakaiannya menjadi Caster, tidak menunggu waktu lagi ia langsung melesat ke arah Assasin setelah mengambil kapak emas.

***Wush!*.**

***Trang!*.**

Kedua senjata berbenturan dengan keras,

"Kalian segera masuk ke tempat itu—Aku akan mengurus kroco ini".

"Ara-Ara~" Balas Assasin dengan senyuman iblis.

"Ayo Emiya-kun!".

"Ya!".

***Wush!*.**

***Jleb Jleb Jleb!*.**

Empat tombak emas melesat ke arah Gil dan Assasin. Gil yang merasakan ada sebuah serangan segera mundur, begitu pun juga Assasin sehingga empat tombak emas menancap ke tanah.

"Siapa yang berani menghalangiku!" Ucap Gil dengan nada keras.

***Wush!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Sosok pemuda berambut kuning bercampur ungu mendarat di dekat Assasin.

"Sudah aku katakan kepadamu Raja Pahlawan, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh Kotomine Kirei".

"Siapa lagi dia?" Tanya Rin.

Pemuda itu merasakan sebuah feeling yang tidak mengenakan, ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah tombak, salah satu tombak merespon hal tersebut lalu terbang melayang ke tangan pemuda itu.

***Set!*.**

Pemuda itu memutar tombaknya sekali.

***Deg!*.**

Waktu tiba-tiba saja menjadi seakan berhenti, memperlihatkan tombak merah tengah melesat ke mata kiri pemuda itu dalam jarak sekitar 4 cm.

***Set!*.**

***Trang!*.**

***Wush!*.**

***Drack!*.**

Pemuda itu menangkis tombak tersebut sesaat sebelum mengenai matanya, mementalkannya cukup jauh dan menancap di tanah.

"Tombak merah itu, bukannya milik..." Ucap Hormes dengan nada lirih.

***Wush!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Lancer mendarat tak jauh dengan posisi Shiro dan Rin berdiri.

"Ini mengejutkan—Tak aku sangka akan secepat ini bertemu dengan Enkidu palsu".

"Enkidu palsu?" Tanya Gil.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis,

***Set!*.**

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya ke depan dada lalu membalikkannya, 4 rantai emas berukuran kecil muncul dari 4 portal emas lalu memutari dirinya.

"Memang benar, akulah sosok di balik Enkidu waktu lalu—Maaf karena menipu kalian, khususnya dirimu, Raja Pahlawan".

Gil menggigit giginya dengan keras, ia menarik nafas dengan berat seperti tengah marah.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENIRU SAHABATKU, FAKER!" Ucap Gil dengan suara lantang sembari memanggil ratusan portal emas.

"Ini buruk!" Ucap Rin setelah itu ia melompat mundur, disusul Shiro dan Hormes.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!".

Pemuda itu menundukkan sedikit kepala setelah itu memejamkan mata sekilas, ia tersenyum setelahnya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu Raja Pahlawan".

Wajahnya kembali menghadap ke depan, kali ini dengan tatapan serius.

"Bisakah kau menjauhi tempat ini sebentar Assasin?—Aku perlu mendidik Raja hebat itu".

Assasin segera mundur tanpa mengucapkan kata.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata,

"**Gate of...**".

Ratusan portal muncul di belakang pemuda itu, lengkap dengan senjata yang keluar dari portal.

***Set!*.**

Pemuda itu membuka mata perlahan,

"**... Babylon**".

***Wush!*.**

Pemuda itu melesatkan seluruh senjata yang keluar dari portal, begitu juga Gil yang menembakkan peluru laser.

Peluru laser mampu ditembus dengan mudah. Memang pada dasarnya sebuah hal yang tidak memiliki bentuk akan dengan mudah dikalahkan dengan hal yang memiliki bentuk.

Tidak ada senjata milik pemuda itu yang jatuh akibat serangan Gil, mereka dengan mudah melesat dan mengarah ke Gil.

"Caster!".

***Wush!*.**

***Set!*.**

Diana muncul di depan Gil. Ia menarik tangan kanan yang terbalut energi merah yang cukup banyak.

"**Enchant : Final Bullet!**".

***Wush!*.**

Angin kuat keluar dari pukulan hampa yang dilakukan Diana dengan tangan kanan, mementalkan seluruh senjata yang dimiliki pemuda tersebut.

Serangan milik Diana terus melaju walau sudah mengenai senjata barusan. Melihat hal itu pemuda tersebut mengambil sebuah pedang dengan bilah kecil dari dalam portal.

"Hiat!".

***Wush!*.**

***Slash!*.**

Serangan Diana dengan mudah terbelah menjadi dua sisi ketika pemuda itu menebaskan pedang tersebut ke depan, melesat lalu menghancurkan sisi kanan dan kiri luar gereja dengan kerusakan total.

Rin menurunkan kedua lengannya ketika melindungi matanya dari debu, ia terkejut ketika melihat kerusakan dari serangan barusan.

"Kerusakannya sampai separah ini" Tanya Rin ketika masih terkejut.

Hormes mengamati medan arena,

'Kerusakannya sekelas dengan **'Anti-Army',** tidak, ini sekelas **'Anti-Unit'—**Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?'.

Diana lebih terkejut daripada mereka yang melihat serangan tadi. Sejauh yang ia tahu, belum ada satupun serangan yang mampu mematahkan kemampuan ini. bahkan dalam kasus Karin pun serangan ini tidak pernah dipatahkan melalui hal seperti barusan.

Pedang yang dipegang pemuda itu seperti memiliki kemampuan yang mampu mengubah struktur mana yang tercampur zat paling kecil bisa diminuskan. Kemampuan '**Final** **Bullet'** diharuskan mengumpulkan energi mana positif agar bisa diekstrak menjadi sebuah energi khusus. Energi khusus ini akan digabungkan dengan tekanan angin sesuai komposisi 50:50. Setelah kedua hal itu terkumpul maka akan menciptakan sebuah aura mana berwarna merah yang menjadi inti dari serangan '**Final** **Bullet'**.

Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah kemampuan tak terkalahkannya mampu dibuat tidak berkutik hanya dengan sebuah tebasan pedang. Bahkan untuk penyihir modern saat ini akan sangat sulit memisahkan energi positif di serangan ini dengan angin yang telah terkumpul dalam rentan waktu sangat singkat. Jangankan memisahkannya, pedang itu bahkan membelah serangannya, bukan memisahkan partikel di serangan '**Final** **Bullet'**. Hanya satu jawaban untuk hal ini, jika pedang itu bukan dari masa ini atau dibuat melalui manusia maka...

... Pedang itu berasal dari Age of God.

Hanya senjata dari Age of God yang mampu melakukan hal ini.

"Aku terkejut—Hanya kau satu-satunya yang mampu mengalahkan kemampuan ini".

"Senjata ini merupakan satu dari puluhan senjata yang digunakan dewa Zeus untuk menjatuhkan Typhon yang saat itu menguasai langit—Dengan menebaskannya ke depan akan mampu membelah langit, menjatuhkan monster dalam satu serangan".

'Aku tahu dia bukan Taira-chan—Dilihat dari kemampuannya sudah terlihat jelas, tapi sosoknya sangat mirip dengan Taira-chan".

"Lalu juga...".

***Tlick!*.**

Cuaca tiba-tiba saja mulai gelap ketika pemuda melakukan snap jari.

"Apa yang terjadi?".

"Selama ini aku memasang sihir ilusi untuk mengubah pola waktu di kota ini—Apakah kalian tidak menyadarinya?".

"Jadi begitu..." Ucap Hormes ketika menoleh ke arah langit.

"Semenjak adanya diskorsi beberapa waktu lalu, ruang lintas waktu menjadi tidak stabil—Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu, tapi aku menduga bahwa sihir ilusi yang ia lakukan bukan berasal masa ini".

Pemuda itu menunjuk Hormes dengan sebuah senyuman,

"Bingo! Sihir ini hanya bisa dilakukan pada era para dewa—Aku hanya bisa menggunakan sihir sekuat ini satu saja, jadi, jangan berharap lebih ya!".

"Jadi begitu—Master yang ada di belakangku, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu" Ucap Diana tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Maksudmu aku?" Tanya Shiro.

"Terserah, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu—Kalian ingin mengambil bagian mana... Pemuda itu atau Assasin?".

"Tentu saja aku memilih si faker itu!" Bukan Shiro dan Rin yang menjawab malah Gil yang merespon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu".

***Tap Tap! Tap!*.**

Diana berjalan ke arah Lancer, Command Seal yang ada di tangannya menyala,

"Aku memerintahkanmu melalui mantra ini...".

***Tap!*.**

Diana berhenti di belakang Lancer, ia mengarahkan tangan kanan ke depan wajah.

"**Lancer, bunuh dan bawakan jantung Assasin kepadaku!**".

Lancer memejamkan mata sembari merasakan tekanan mana yang besar mengalir kepadanya. Ia menurunkan wajahnya lalu memandangi Assasin dengan tatapan tajam, ia tersenyum iblis di balik gelapnya malam.

"Baik Master".

**Hitungan mundur untuk akhir Perang Cawan Suci... 1 jam 20 menit.**

~**TBC**~

* * *

Akhirnya! Kini ada sosok lain yang mirip seperti Taira muncul dan mencegah Shiro untuk memasuki gereja. Diana tiba di medan perang dan bahkan menggunakan satu CS untuk menambah power up ke Lancer. Seperti apa pertarungan mereka, kita lihat di chapter depan.

Sepertinya seperti itu saja dari Zhitachi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fate In Abnormal****  
****The ****Lost**** of**** Song**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa... Sepertinya Diana benar-benar akan mengeluarkan seluruh potensi baik dirinya maupun si Servant, dia bertekad untuk mengakhirinya malam ini.

Mulai chapter ini dan selanjutnya untuk fakta Fate Series tidak akan tersedia sampai chapter terakhir. Nanti di chapter tersebut akan ada lagi sebagai pembahasan terakhir sekaligus pemberitahuan penting, jangan lewatkan yah...

Oke, daripada kelamaan mending langsung saja...

**Disclaimer:**** Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Song : [OP] Yakusoku (Promise Code) –Garnidelia- (Op Qualidea Code), [ED] Desir –Garnidelia (ED 01 Fate Apocrypha).**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi berakhir dengan keruntuhan Noble Phantasm milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Di lain pihak, muncul seseorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti jalan Perang Cawan dan mengambil mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari Perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

*******A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin**** Tohsaka*****.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

* * *

**Chapter ****Eleven****: The Grail****.**

"Aku memerintahkanmu melalui mantra ini...".

***Tap!*.**

Diana berhenti di belakang Lancer, ia mengarahkan tangan kanan ke depan wajah.

"**Lancer, bunuh dan bawakan jantung Assasin kepadaku!**".

Lancer memejamkan mata sembari merasakan tekanan mana yang besar mengalir kepadanya. Ia menurunkan wajahnya lalu memandangi Assasin dengan tatapan tajam, ia tersenyum iblis di balik gelapnya malam.

"Baik Master".

Lancer memandangi Assasin dengan tatapan tajam. Ia memperkuat pegangan pada tombak sembari membiarkan aura merah yang tengah berkobar.

***Wush!*.**

Tanpa menunggu waktu berjalan, Lancer langsung terbang melesat ke arah Assasin dan bersiap menghunuskan tombak.

***Set!*.**

***Trang!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Assasin membelokkan tombak Lancer dengan pedang besarnya ketika mereka saling bertemu sehingga menyentuh tanah. Pedang besar milik Assasin memiliki berat yang cukup untuk menahan tombak Lancer.

"Apa kau pikir hanya tombak ini yang aku miliki?".

***Set!*.**

***Duak!*.**

***Wush*.**

***Dum!*.**

Lancer memanggil tombak merah di tangan lain. Ia melancarkan serangan ke bagian perut kiri Assasin, mendorongnya dengan kuat sehingga Assasin membentur tembok gereja.

***Set!*.**

Lancer memutar tombaknya ke arah belakang lalu memindahkannya ke tangan kiri, tombak yang berada di tanah perlahan menghilang.

***Set!*.**

***Tap!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Lancer menghentakkan kaki ke depan sekali lalu melesat ke depan dengan cepat.

***Set!*.**

***Wush!*.**

Lancer melemparkan tombaknya ke depan dengan kecepatan lesatan tinggi, Assasin berhasil menghindari serangan mematikan itu ketika tombak merah menembus gumpalan debu.

***Set!*.**

Assasin mencoba membenarkan posisinya usai menghindari serangan dari Lancer, ia melemparkan pedang besarnya ketika sempat berada di udara.

Lancer segera melompat ke atas sebelum terkena pedang besar yang dilesatkan Assasin, ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan,

"Kemarilah!".

Tombak merah yang sempat berputar di udara seketika terbang melesat ke arah Lancer, Lancer menangkapnya lalu membuangnya ke belakang dirinya, membuat tombak tersebut berdiri di udara. Lancer memindah pijakannya ke tombak lalu menekan kedua lutut.

***Set!*.**

***Wush!*.**

Lancer melesat kembali dengan bantuan tombak sebagai pijakan.

***Grap!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Lancer memegang wajah Assasin setelah itu menekannya ke belakang sehingga membentur tanah, ia tidak membiarkan Assasin untuk berdiri dengan sempurna.

***Set!*.**

Lancer mengarahkan tangan kanan ke arah tombak, tombak merah yang berada di udara merespon tindakan Lancer lalu terbang ke arahnya.

***Set!*.**

***Grap!*.**

Lancer mengambil tombaknya lalu bersiap menusukannya ke jantung Assasin.

"Jarak sedekat ini tidak akan meleset".

***Set!*.**

Sama seperti tindakan Lancer, Assasin mengarahkan tangannya ke pedang yang tertancap ke tanah.

Mengetahui ada serangan dari belakang Lancer terpaksa menghindarinya dengan melompat ke udara. Assasin segera menangkap pedangnya ketika terbang ke arahnya.

***Wush!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Lancer mendarat beberapa meter dari Assasin, ia menancapkan tombaknya ke tanah lalu mengambil sesuatu di sekitar pinggang.

"Hibur aku Assasin!" Ucap Lancer sembari memperlihatkan dua buah batu rune. Ia memecahkan kedua batu tersebut lalu menundukkan sediki tubuhnya.

***Set!*.**

***Wush!*.**

Lancer seketika menghilang meninggalkan tombaknya.

***Wush!*.**

Lancer muncul tepat di belakang, Assasin menyadari keberadaan Lancer segera menoleh ke arah dirinya.

***Wush!*.**

***Duak!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Lancer mendadak muncul dari belakang Assasin setelah itu melakukan serangan, menghasilkan ledakan angin ketika mengenai punggung Assasin.

"Uakh!".

***Wush!*.**

***Set!*.**

Lancer muncul di depan Assasin dengan posisi berjongkok, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menggantikan posisi tangannya menjadi titik tumpu tubuh.

***Set!*.**

***Duak!*.**

Ia menekan kedua kakinya lalu melakukan tendangan kuat ke Assasin, memaksanya terpental ke udara.

***Set!*.**

Lancer mengubah posisi menjadi semula, ia berjongkok untuk bersiap melakukan lompatan udara.

***Set!*.**

***Wush!*.**

Lancer melesat ke udara dengan cepat, Assasin yang menyadari keberadaanya segera menoleh ke arah Lancer.

***Set!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Assasin menangkap serangan dari tangan kanan Lancer, melihat ada serangan lain ia segera menangkis serangan tersebut dengan menahannya.

Tidak berfikir sampai di situ, walau kedua tangannya sempat terhalang oleh Assasin, Lancer masih bisa menggunakan senjata lain, contohnya...

***Set!*.**

***Duak!*.**

... Ia menggunakan kepalanya sendiri untuk dibenturkan ke dahi Assasin.

"Aw!".

"Kau pikir hanya kedua tanganku yang berfungsi menjadi senjata?".

***Set!**

***Tap!*.**

"Hiat!".

***Duak!*.**

Lancer melakukan salto ke belakang tanpa harus melepaskan serangannya dengan menggunakan paha kanan Assasin sebagai pijakan, ia melakukan serangan menggunakan tumit kaki kanan lalu mendorongnya ke bawah.

***Wush!*.**

***Dum!*.**

***Duak!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Assasin membentur tanah sebanyak dua kali, tapi sebelum itu Lancer muncul di depannya lalu melakukan tendangan kuat sehingga terlempar membentur gedung gereja.

***Set!*.**

Lancer mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke samping sembari memanggil tombak.

***Wush!*.**

***Tap!*.**

"Aku mempelajari sesuatu tentang gaya bertarung selama mengikuti perang ini...".

***Set!*.**

Lancer memutar tombaknya ke belakang sembari berpindah tangan ke tangan kiri.

"... Bahwa serangan tangan kosong masih tetap berlaku untuk membuat Servant menjadi sekarat" Tambahnya sembari mengangkat tombaknya ke samping setelah itu menghempasnya ke bawah.

Sementara itu Assasin tengah berusaha berdiri dengan tubuh terluka, ia menoleh ke arah Lancer yang tengah berkosentrasi mengumpulkan mana di tombak.

_Di tempat lain..._

"Hacyah! Bahkan Assasin sampai dibuat seperti itu" Ucap pemuda itu ketika melihat benturan keras yang dialami Assasin.

Dalam waktu lambat terlihat ratusan peluru emas tengah mengepung diri pemuda itu dengan jarak sudah sangat dekat, pemuda itu bahkan belum menggerakkan sedikitpun tubuhnya.

***Dum Dum Dum!*.**

Ledakan besar tercipta karena benturan dari tembakan tersebut.

"Kau mengabaikan pertarunganmu Zasshu!" Ucap Gil usai menembakkan tembakan tersebut.

***Srang!*.**

***Wush!*.**

***Trang!*.**

Sepasang rantai emas muncul dari arah gumpalan sembari mengarah ke Gil, Gil segera mengangkat kapaknya lalu menangkis dua rantai tersebut.

***Srang!*.**

Kedua rantai emas itu mundur ke dalam gumpalan debu yang sudah menipis, memperlihatkan pemuda tersebut dilindungi oleh puluhan rantai perak yang tengah memutari dirinya.

"Kau mungkin belum tahu Gil-san—Sehebat apapun lesatan tembakanmu itu, tidak akan pernah melukaiku selama Enkidu-san melindungiku".

Gil menggigit gigi bagian bawahnya dengan kuat,

"JANGAN UCAPKAN NAMA ITU DENGAN MULUT BUSUKMU, ZASSHU!".

Gil memanggil ratusan portal ke langit sembari mengisinya dengan tongkat emas.

"Hoi-Hoi, sudah aku bilang bahwa tembakanmu itu tidak menghasilkan apapun—Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan mainan lain dari berangkasmu, Raja Pahlawan?" Ejek pemuda itu.

"DIAM KAU!".

_Di lain tempat..._

Taira sesekali melompati atas atap sembari berlari ke arah depan. Ia merasa ada tekanan mana aneh yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir kuat dari tempat itu.

"Wahai Masterku, apakah kita akan membiarkan Master dari Archer berada di tempat itu tanpa ada perlindungan?" Tanya Saber dari arah belakang dirinya.

"Tak apa, jika ada hal berbahaya dia bisa memanggil Archer dengan mantra perintah—Aku percaya kepadanya".

Saber mengangguk sekali sembari tersenyum puas,

"Umu! Ucapan itu sangat bagus Master—Biarkan penguasa Roma ini akan menjadi pedangmu selama Archer dipanggil nanti".

"Terima kasih, Saber".

***Set!*.**

Taira menoleh ke arah Archer.

"Jaga Machi ketika dia memanggil paksa dirimu, Archer".

"Aku akan menjaga dirinya—Aku bersumpah dengan nyawaku sendiri, Taira-dono" Balas Archer dengan memberi hormat.

Taira menggangguk sekali setelah itu menoleh ke depan. Ia melihat beberapa lingkaran kecil berwarna emas muncul tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Master, di depan sana...".

Taira mengubah pandangannya menjadi tajam,

"Aku tahu".

_Di posisi Gil..._

Rin menoleh ke arah Lancer yang tengah mengumpulkan mana ke tombak.

"Hormes-san, apakah Lancer akan melakukan Harta Mulianya ke arah Assasin".

Hormes yang menoleh ke arah Lancer langsung memegang dagunya,

"Sepertinya kau benar Rin, dari tekanan mana yang ia kumpulkan sekarang, ia benar-benar akan menggunakan kemampuan sebenarnya dari tombak merah itu".

Beberapa tongkat di tengah portal bergetar akibat menahan tembakan yang ingin dilesatkan.

"Bersiaplah...".

***Wush! Wush!*.**

Sepasang tombak emas melesat di tengah portal sembari mengarah ke pemuda tersebut.

'Tombak itu...'.

_Beberapa waktu lalu..._

Taira membaringkan Karin ke kamarnya setelah itu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Ketika merasakan aura barusan, Karin nampak seperti merasa kesakitan. Antara dirinya merasakan sesak atau merasakan sebuah hal lain yang menyakitkan baginya. Taira tahu bahwa aura tadi memang bukan petanda baik, ia yakin bahwa akan ada tragedi baru usai aura itu menyebar.

Ia tidak ingin kakaknya ikut serta untuk masalah ini, dirinya sudah bersumpah untuk menggantikan tugas kakaknya untuk mengakhiri perang ini.

"Bisakah kalian berdua menungguku di dojo pelatihan, Saber, Archer—Tinggalkan aku dan Machi untuk beberapa waktu".

"Baik Taira-dono".

"Umu! Tak masalah".

***Kriet!*.**

***Dum!*.**

"Penderitaan yang dialami kakakku selama 18 tahun ini telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Dia sudah mengorbankan seluruh hal yang ia miliki untuk mewujudkan impiannya seperti anak kecil".

"Taira-kun".

"Dia berusaha untuk bangun dari mimpi buruk ini seorang diri, namun dia tidak akan mampu melakukannya—Dia ingin melakukan seluruh tugas ini dengan mengorbankan segalanya lalu berakhir tanpa mendapat imbalan yang ia inginkan".

"Taira-kun".

"Dia hidup di dalam bayangan sebuah keputusasaan, hidup dan matinya hanya ia korbankan untuk kehampaan—Dia akan terus menderita sampai dirinya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini".

***Grap!*.**

Machi memeluk Taira dari arah belakang dengan erat.

"Luapkan semua kesedihanmu kepadaku Taira-kun, luapkan semua kekesalanmu kepadaku, ketidak berdayaan dirimu—Aku akan menerimamu sepenuhnya, Taira-kun, kita bisa melalui ini bersama" Ucap Machi sembari memejamkan mata dan lalu meneteskan air mata.

"Karin Nee-san memang sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, dia sudah merawat kita walau dirinya diselimuti rasa bersalah. Dia membuat kita terus tersenyum dan bercanda untuk menghilangkan seluruh kesedihan yang ia alami, berusaha menjadi yang terbaik walau dia tahu masa lalunya tidak akan memaafkan dirinya".

***Set!*.**

Taira memegang kedua tangan Machi setelah ia memejamkan mata, perlahan bibirnya tersenyum.

"Dia memang kakak bodoh sekaligus kakak yang paling baik sepanjang masa".

"Um!".

Saber, Archer, Taira, dan Machi tengah berkumpul di ruang dojo sembari saling berhadapan.

"Saber, kau pernah bilang bahwa kontrak kita masih belum sempurna".

"Sepertinya memang benar, memang ada apa Master?".

Taira mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dagu,

"Jadi begitu, jika kontrak kita tidak sempurna kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan potensi penuhmu?".

Saber mengubah pandangannya ke arah langit,

"Um~ Sepertinya benar".

Taira menurunkan tangannya lalu menoleh ke pola sihir di telapak tangan.

"Kalau begitu kita buat kontrak itu di sini".

"Eh!? Kau yakin Master?".

"Ya, aku ingin melihat potensi penuhmu di pertarungan selanjutnya".

Saber mengangguk sekali, ia tersenyum lebar lalu mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke dada.

"Umu! Akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan menyesal, wahai Masterku!".

***Set!*.**

"**Wahai Cawan Suci, jika kau bersedia memperkuat ikatan kami, maka jawablah doaku...**" Ucap Taira sembari mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan Saber, pola segel di telapak tangan mulai menyala.

"Mohon mundur sebentar Machi-dono" Ucap Archer sembari membantu Machi menjauh dari tekanan tersebut.

"U-Um!".

"**Wahai roh pahlawan di depanku, dengarkan ucapanku! Tubuh engkau berada di bawah mantra ini, takdir saya berada di bawah pedangmu... Jika engkau mengikuti panggilan Cawan Suci ini, jika engkau sejalan dengan kehendak saya, maka jawablah**".

***Set!*.**

Saber memberi hormat sujud, ia menaruh pedangnya lalu beralih ke dada.

"**Saya bersumpah, atas penguasa Roma kelima, diriku bersumpah di atas seluruh keanggunan dan kehebatanku, segala doa dan harapan anda akan saya bayar dengan darah ini, Fujimaru Taira, wahai Masterku**" Ia menoleh ke arah Taira setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, ia tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih Saber" Ucap Taira sembari membalas senyuman Saber.

"Maaf mengganggu kesibukan anda Taira-dono, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Archer usai mendekati Taira.

***Set!*.**

Taira menoleh ke sumber terakhir kemunculan aura aneh waktu lalu.

"Aku akan menghentikan perang ini".

"Itu memang keputusan yang tepat".

Taira kembali menoleh ke arah Saber dan Archer.

"Apakah kalian berdua mau membantuku?".

"Umu! Kemanapun dirimu pergi pedang ini akan terus berada di dekatmu" Balas Saber dengan anggun.

"Sebisa mungkin saya akan membantu anda, Taira-dono".

Taira mengangguk sekali,

"Terima kasih".

"Ta-Taira-kun" Panggil Machi ke arah Taira.

Taira berjalan ke arah Machi lalu memegang kedua telapak tangannya.

"Machi, bisakah kau menjaga Nee-san sampai aku kembali?".

"Ta-Tapi Taira-kun...".

Taira memejamkan mata sekali lalu menoleh ke arah Saber dan Archer.

"Bisakah kalian menungguku di depan gerbang?".

"Umu! Baiklah Master".

"Baik Taira-dono".

Suasana menjadi sunyi, hanya ada Taira dan Machi.

***Set!*.**

Taira memegang kedua telapak tangan Machi.

"Hei Machi... Maukah kau mendengarkan permintaanku?".

Machi mengangguk sekali,

"Jika perang ini sudah selesai dan aku pulang dengan selamat, maukah kamu... Menikah denganku?".

***Deg!*.**

Machi terkejut mendengar ucapan barusan.

"Ta-Ta-Taira-kun ba-barusan...".

"Mungkin aku suami yang tidak berguna di masa mendatang, tapi mohon bantuannya, Machi" Balas Taira dengan tersenyum lembut.

Machi mengangkat sedikit bibirnya, ia meneteskan air mata setelah itu memejamkan matanya. ia mempererat pegangan telapak tangan.

"Aku... Menerimanya".

"Terima kasih".

Taira menarik kedua tangan Machi lalu memeluknya, Machi sempat terkejut setelah itu membalas pelukan tersebut.

***Set!*.**

Taira melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan,

"Maukah kau memberiku sebuah semangat?".

"E-Eh!?".

Wajah Machi nampak sangat merona ketika mendengar ucapan barusan, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk sekilas lalu menoleh kembali. Ia memejamkan mata sembari membuka sedikit bibirnya.

Taira mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Machi, perlahan dan perlahan mendekat. Ia memiringkan sedikit wajah ketika sudah sangat dekat, Taira membuka sedikit bibirnya setelah itu mendekatkan kembali ke bibir Machi...

_Di bawah waktu ini, di atas tempat ini... Mereka telah menjadi saksi atas ciuman pertama kali yang kami lakukan._

_Di gerbang..._

***Kriet!*.**

Taira tengah membuka pintu gerbang.

"Ta-Taira-kun..." Panggil Machi ke Taira.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat".

Taira tersenyum tipis ke arah Machi,

"Akan aku bawa kemenangan ini menjadi hadiah terbaik untuk pernikahan kita".

"Heh? Pernikahan?" Tanya Saber sedikit kebingungan, sementara Archer mengangguk-angguk karena mengerti sesuatu.

"Ho'oh? Jadi begitu yah?".

"Ta-Taira-kun no Baka!" Ucap Machi dengan wajah merona.

"Eh!? Memang apa yang terjadi dengan kalian tadi? Tanya Saber dengan raut wajah tanda tanya.

"Rahasia" Balas Taira sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya.

Waktu kembali ke tempat dimana Taira tengah berlari di atap rumah...

"_Aku lupa mengatakan ini kepadamu Taira-kun—Mungkin ada saatnya kau akan menggunakan senjata dari dalam brangkas Babylon"._

'Bagaimana caranya itu Enkidu-san?'.

"_Sebelum kau memanggil sebuah senjata—Fokuskanlah pikiranmu untuk membentuk replika senjata yang kau butuhkan. Ketika kau sudah membentuk sebuah gambaran senjata yang ingin kau butuhkan, kosentrasilah dengan membuat sebuah pintu ruang waktu untuk mengeluarkannya"._

'Berarti singkatnya...'.

"_Ini seperti perpindahan antara suatu barang dari tempat A ke tempat B—Jika kau sudah mengambil senjata melalui dalam berangkas, maka kau membutuhkan sebuah pintu untuk mengeluarkannya"._

'Seperti apa pintu itu?'.

"_Fokuskan saja pada sebuah titik untuk mengumpulkan manamu ke tempat itu—Fokuskan pikiranmu sembari membentuk seperti pusaran angin antara bagian depan pusaran sebagai pintu keluar dan bagian belakang sebagai jalur masuk"._

'Begitu... Akan aku coba'.

Taira memejamkan mata sembari melakukan sesuai perintah. Secara perlahan terdapat sebuah diskorsi kecil di belakang Taira, membentuk seperti sebuah pusaran kuning lalu membesar dan berubah seperti pusaran emas yang bergerak tenang.

"_Sekarang, fokuskan untuk mengeluarkan senjata yang ingin kau gunakan"._

Saber dan Archer terkejut melihat ada dua portal di samping belakang Taira.

"Ma-Master?".

Dari tengah portal muncul sebuah ujung tombak yang terbungkus aura putih sembari berjalan keluar, perlahan aura putih di ujung tombak menghilang dan menampilkan ujung tombak berwarna emas.

"_Sekarang lesatkan!"._

Taira membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat, kedua tombak di dalam portal melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Tombak itu...'.

***Wung!*.**

***Set!*.**

***Trang! Trang!*.**

Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah pedang dari dalam portal lalu membelokkan kedua tombak yang melesat ke arahnya.

Gil menoleh ke arah samping, begitu juga yang lain.

"Siapa yang menembakkan dua tombak itu?".

"Aku tidak tahu—Apa kau tahu sesuatu Caster?".

"Tombak itu berasal dari salah satu senjata di dalam brangkasku—Siapa yang menggunakannya?".

***Wush!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Taira mendarat di depan Gil, disusul Saber dan Archer dari arah belakang.

"Fujimaru Taira telah tiba di medan pertempuran".

_Sementara itu..._

Tombak merah yang terus dipegang Lancer mengeluarkan aura merah seakan tengah mengamuk, Lancer terus menekan tombak merah tersebut sembari menunggu timing.

"Fujimaru Taira telah tiba di medan pertempuran".

Diana menoleh ke arah ketika seseorang yang ia kenal sempat mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"Taira-chan?".

"Maaf Setanta, aku akan menggunakan kemampuanmu".

***Set!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Lancer mengubah posisi kaki, ia menarik tombak merah ke arah belakang, menimbulkan urat nadi yang terbangun di bagian wajah dan tangan.

"Akan kucabut jantungmu!".

Tombak merah semakin bergetar hebat,

**"Gae Bolg!".**

Lancer melepaskan tombak ke arah depan, membentuk tombak tersebut seperti sebuah lesatan berwarna merah yang tengah terbang dengan berliku-liku.

***Wush!*.**

***Wuung!*.**

Assasin perlahan terkejut ketika melihat aura merah tengah melesat ke arahnya, ia berusaha mengubah posisi pedang untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Kena kau!".

Sebuah lesatan merah muncul di saat aura merah menahan pedang Assasin, dengan cepat menyerang jantung Assasin dan menembusnya. Tak lama kemudian Assasin terlempar dan terikat oleh aura merah yang menembus jantungnya.

***Wuush!*.**

Tubuh Assasin jatuh usai ekor berbentuk aura menembus dadanya, lesatan aura masih terbang ke udara dan tengah kembali ke Lancer dengan kecepatan tinggi. Semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut bukan main.

***Wush!*.**

***Set!*.**

***Tap!*.**

Lancer menangkap tombaknya sembari berputar sekali, menghasilkan gumpalan debu ketika berputar.

***Set!*.**

Ia mengibaskan rambutnya ke udara sekali, mengangkat tombaknya ke samping lalu menghempaskan ke bawah sembari membuang darah yang mengotori ujung tombak.

***Deg! Deg!*.**

Ia menghadapkan tangan kirinya sejajar dengan pandangannya sembari menunjukan jantung Assasin yang masih berdetak.

***Set!*.**

***Slup!*.**

Ia mendekatkan jantung yang dipegang ke arah mulut, Lancer menjulurkan lidah lalu menjilati ke atas sekali terus menelan darahnya.

"Ah~ Darah merah memang yang paling menyegarkan" Ucap Lancer sembari menghadap langit dengan wajah tengah bergairah.

"La-Lancer" Ucap Diana disaat ia melihat perilaku Lancer.

"A-Assasin telah tewas!?" Ucap Rin tak percaya.

"Tombak itu memang menakutkan" Balas Hormes.

"Sepertinya Lancer tengah menikmatinya?" Tanya Taira ketika melihat perilaku dari Lancer.

"Lancer sangat berbahaya jika dia sedang serius" Balas Archer.

Pemuda itu mengelus-elus rambutnya usai melihat serangan Lancer ke Assasin.

"Sepertinya memang sudah sampai di sini".

***Set!*.**

Semua orang bersiaga penuh terhadap pemuda itu.

Taira mempertajam pandangannya ke pemuda itu,

"Kenapa kau mirip denganku?".

"Fuahahaha! Kau baru menyadarinya?—Dirimu memang kocak!" Balas pemuda itu dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tapi...".

***Wuung!*.**

***Wush!*.**

Sebuah portal emas muncul di samping pemuda itu dan langsung melesatkan sebuah pedang tanpa adanya peringatan.

"Master!".

***Wush!*.**

***Set!*.**

***Trang!*.**

Saber segera berdiri di depan Taira lalu menangkis lesatan pedang tersebut,

"Kau tidak apa Master?".

"Aku tidak apa—Terima kasih Saber".

"Umu!".

'Jadi begitu yah—Pertahanannya masih belum bangun, lalu juga pengontrolan senjata dari portal terkesan sangat lambat'.

"Maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu di sini—Tapi kalian masih punya masalah lain" Ucap pemuda itu sembari menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan ibu jari kanan.

***Deg!*.**

Sebuah aura mengerikan seketika keluar lalu menyebar, menghasilkan sebuah gempa bumi berskala besar. Gedung atap gereja perlahan roboh dan menampilan sesosok gumpalan hitam tengah berusaha menjulang ke langit, di langit di bawah gumpalan tersebut perlahan membentuk seperti portal berwarna hitam tengah berputar sesuai arah jarum jam.

"Itu... Tidak mungkin" Ucap Diana sembari terkejut.

"Sosok itu pernah tergambar di ingatanku, benda itu yang menjadi kunci kehancuran di kota ini 15 tahun lalu".

Shiro menoleh ke arah Taira ketika pemuda itu telah berucap.

'Dia tahu tragedi di kota Fuyuki?'.

"Sosok itu...".

"... Angra Mainyu".

~**TBC**~

* * *

Akhirnya! Kali ini Cawan Suci benar-benar telah bangkit, bagaimana para Master dan Servant akan menghentikan benda yang telah tercemar tersebut?.

Sepertinya seperti itu saja dari Zhitachi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fate In Abnormal****  
****The ****Lost**** of**** Song**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa... Zhitachi minta maap banget karena jarang hadir di dunia Fanfict karena banyak tugas. Di sini juga warnet yang biasa Zhitachi upload chapter sekarang sudah tutup, apalagi di tempat Zhitachi sinyal kartunya rada nggak beres.

Ehem, untuk beberapa chapter ke depan akan ada sebuah squel baru tentang pergantian OC. Informasi lebih lanjut nanti akan dijelaskan sesuai jalan cerita.

Daripada kelamaan mending kita scroll ke bawah...

**Disclaimer:**** Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Song : [OP] Yakusoku (Promise Code) –Garnidelia- (Op Qualidea Code), [ED] Desir –Garnidelia (ED 01 Fate Apocrypha).**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi berakhir dengan keruntuhan Noble Phantasm milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Di lain pihak, muncul seseorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti jalan Perang Cawan dan mengambil mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari Perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

*******A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin**** Tohsaka*****.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

* * *

**Chapter ****Twelve****: ****Garden of Sahara.**

"Angra... Mainyu".

Angra Mainyu, sosok yang paling kelam dan paling dicekal oleh seluruh manusia. Pusat dari segala kejahatan di dunia ini.

Untuk kali ini... Ia telah bangkit kembali. Lahir dari dosa manusia lalu menyebarkan kutukan yang telah tersimpan selama ratusan tahun.

Gumpalan void memunculkan beberapa tentakel dari badannya lalu menyerang para Master dan Servant yang tengah berkumpul di tempat ini.

***Wush**!*.

Taira mampu menghindari serangan tentakel hitam yang keluar dari tubuh gumpalan void.

***Set**!*.

Secara mendadak salah satu tentakel hitam mengubah posisinya menjadi mengejar Taira, membuatnya terkejut ketika melihatnya.

'Memanggil senjata dari GoB tidak akan sempat!'.

Taira mengangkat sedikit kedua tangannya ke samping, memunculkan sebuah serpihan biru di telapak tangan, menciptakan sepasang senjata berbilah pendek.

Shiro menoleh sesaat ke arah Taira ketika merasakan adanya pengontrolan mana.

'Itu... **Trace** **On**?'.

***Slash** **Slash**!*.

Taira melakukan tebasan dan memotong tentakel hitam tersebut.

***Wush**!*.

***Tap**!*.

"Tempat ini sudah tidak aman" Ucap Taira usai mendarat di luar jangkau serangan bersamaan dengan yang lain.

Pemuda itu memandangi gumpalan void dengan tatapan tenang,

"Hoh~ Sepertinya kau berhasil kotomine Kirei".

Dua tentakel hitam datang dari arah atas untuk melakukan serangan, pemuda itu melompat menjauhi serangan tersebut.

***Wush**!*.

***Tap**!*.

"Ara~ Dia masih saja ganas seperti biasa".

Pemuda itu membenarkan posisinya lalu menoleh ke arah Taira.

"Aku harus memberi pelajaran terakhir kepada orang itu".

***Wush**!*.

Seketika pemuda itu menghilang di tempat.

***Tap**! **Tap**! **Tap**!*.

"Kemampuan itu... Apa kau menggunakan kemampuan **Trace** **On**?" Tanya Shiro usai ia berlari kecil ke arah Taira.

Taira yang sedikit kebingungan segera menoleh ke arah kedua pedangnya.

"Hum~ Aku tidak tahu kemampuan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi—Silakan di cek" Ucap Taira sembari melempar pelan pedang di tangan kanan.

***Set**!*.

Shiro menangkap pedang itu lalu memegangnya dengan teliti.

'Pedang ini hampir mendekati pedang sungguhan—Kepadatannya, struktur pedang, dan bentuk dari pedang ini hampir mendekati titik sempurna... Dia tidak hanya meniru cangkang dari pedang ini tapi juga dia meniru hampir keseluruhannya?'.

"Ada apa Emiya-kun?" Tanya Rin usai tiba di samping Shiro.

'Siapa pemuda ini sebenarnya?' Tanya Shiro ketika menoleh ke arahnya.

***Deg**!*.

Shiro merasakan adanya kapasitas mana yang sangat besar dari Taira.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?" Tanya Shiro sembari berjalan lalu mengembalikan pedang yang ia pinjam.

"Oh? Aku ya aku, siapa lagi?" Balas Taira sembari menerima pedangnya.

"Bukan itu—Kenapa kau memiliki tekanan mana yang besar? Aku kecualikan kepada Master Magus, kapasitas manamu hampir mendekati sosok Servant" Kali ini Rin yang memberi pertanyaan.

Hormes yang tak sengaja mendengarnya sedikit menoleh ke arah mereka,

"Hampir mendekati sosok Servant?" Ucapnya dengan nada lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian maksud—Aku bahkan tidak merasakannya jika ada mana sebesar itu di diriku" Balas Taira sembari menurunkan kedua pedangnya ke bawah.

Perlahan muncul portal emas dari bawah pedang tersebut, Taira memasukan perlahan kedua pedangnya ke dalam portal. Kali ini bukan hanya Rin dan Shiro yang terkejut, melainkan juga Gil.

***Tap**! **Tap**!*.

***Set**!*.

***Grap**!*.

Gil melangkah cepat ke arah Taira lalu memegang pundaknya.

"Kau... Kenapa kau tahu GoB!?".

"GoB? Oh ini? Ada seseorang yang mengajariku menggunakan kemampuan ini".

"Siapa yang mengajarimu!?".

"Itu...".

"Cih".

Gil menutup kedua matanya, ia berbisik kecil seperti mengucapkan sesuatu,

"**Inner**!".

Gil membaca sebuah mantra untuk melihat ingatan dari Taira. Kini Gil tengah melihat rekaman hidup Taira dari awal.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, sampai pada suatu kejadian...

... Tiba-Tiba saja layar rekaman menanyangkannya menjadi cepat, bahkan hampir tidak terlihat jelas.

"Apa yang terjadi!?".

Gil menerima semacam energi gelombang kejut dari arah depan, ia melihat sekilas di layar rekaman terdapat sosok berambut hijau panjang tanpa diperlihatkan matanya sedang tersenyum kepada arah Gil.

***Deg**!*.

Gil mundur dua langkah setelah itu memegang kepalanya,

"Siapa yang tersenyum kepadaku itu?".

Mendadak mereka merasakan adanya tekanan mana yang mendekati mereka.

***Wush**!*.

Pemuda setengah pirang muncul di tengah mereka,

"Halo para pahlawan sekalian!".

***Set**!*.

***Wush**!*.

***Duak**!*.

Pemuda itu melakukan tendangan berputar, mementalkan Taira dan Shiro disaat mereka sedang terkejut.

Dalam gerakan lambat Gil berusaha mengambil kitab yang berada di pinggang, pemuda itu mengarahkan telapak tangan kanan ke depan.

"Lambat!".

Pemuda itu mendorong Gil beserta Rin dengan gelombang sihir.

"MASTER!" Ucap Saber sembari melesat menyerang pemuda itu, begitu juga Hormes.

***Wush**!*.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di samping dekat pemuda itu.

"Aku lebih suka melihat punggung kalian".

Saber dan Hormes masuk ke sebuah portal emas berukuran besar yang muncul mendadak di depan mereka.

***Set**!*.

Pemuda itu mengubah posisi tangannya menjadi berlawanan.

"**Dimension** **Change**!".

Saber dan Hormes muncul dari posisi berlawanan, pemuda itu mengembalikan posisi tangannya menjadi semula.

"Giliran kalian!".

***Duak**!*.

Saber dan Hormes juga ikut terpental.

'Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi—Mereka berdua harus segera dipindahkan ke Realitas Marmerku'.

***Wush**!*.

Lancer muncul dari arah belakang pemuda itu dan berniat melakukan serangan dengan tombak.

'Sejak kapan dia...' Ucap pemuda itu sembari menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

***Wush**!*.

***Tap**!*.

***Set**!*.

***Dum**!*.

Pemuda itu sempat menghindari serangan tombak yang ingin Lancer pukul, pemuda itu memegang tombak merah sebelum menyentuhnya ke tanah, menarik tombak tersebut lalu membantingnya ke tanah yang membuat Lancer juga ikut terbanting.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis setelah itu menjauhi Lancer, tapi setelah itu...

***Wush**!*.

Archer muncul di depannya dengan posisi setengah menunduk dan hendak menarik katana.

'Serangannya terlalu cepat!'.

***Wush**!*.

***Slash**!*.

Pemuda itu sempat menghilang sebelum terkena tebasan api milik Archer.

***Wush**!*.

***Srang**!*.

Empat rantai perak muncul dari arah kaki dan tangan Archer lalu mengikatnya.

***Wush**!*.

***Tap**!*.

Pemuda itu mendarat usai menghilang, tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam,

"**Akulah lintas waktu dari tujuh trinitas... Wahai mimpi di ujung cakrawala bintang, aku memanggilmu melalui cahaya bulan... tubuhku terbuat dari harapan, tekadku berasal dari mimpi... Munculkanlah engkau melalui berkahku...**".

***Wush**!*.

Pemuda itu melesat ke arah Shiro, menarik lengannya lalu melemparnya ke samping Taira.

***Wush**!*.

***Tap**!*.

Pemuda itu mendarat di tengah-tengah mereka, dia memegang masing-masing lengan mereka.

"Master!" Ucap Saber sembari berdiri.

"... **Bangkitlah, Garden of Sahara!**".

Tubuh pemuda itu mengeluarkan segumpalan aura berwarna ungu, perlahan mulai menyebar lalu menutupi Shiro dan Taira.

***Tap** **Tap** **Tap**!*.

"Master!".

***Wush**!*.

Mereka bertiga seketika menghilang sebelum Saber menyentuh gumpalan aura tersebut.

_Di suatu tempat..._

Shiro dan Taira terjatuh ke padang pasir usai mendarat dari sebuah portal misterius. Mereka berdua berusaha berdiri lalu menoleh ke segala arah.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Taira ketika tengah menoleh ke segala arah.

Tempat ini berada di sebuah hamparan gurun pasir dengan langit malam berbintang yang menyinari gurun.

***Wush**!*.

***Tap**!*.

"Selamat datang di duniaku, wahai dua pahlawan".

Shiro dan Taira menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?" Tanya Taira dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hoi-Hoi! Tatapanmu sangat tajam, santai saja—Fujimaru Taira".

Taira memasang tatapan tajam ketika namanya disebutkan.

"Kau tahu namaku!?".

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas,

"Emiya Shiro, seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan kota Fuyuki dari mud Grail ketika perang Cawan kelima—Omong-Omong kau juga korban selamat dari keganasan kebakaran hebat 15 tahun yang lalu" Jelas pemuda itu.

Taira menoleh ke arah Shiro yang tengah bersiaga, setelah itu ia kembali menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Lalu yang kedua, Fujimaru Taira, seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan kota Adachi dari ancaman kepunahan berkat kekuatan dari roh Gilgamesh".

Kali ini Shiro menoleh ke arah Taira,

"Jadi waktu itu...".

Taira yang menyadari ia sedang di tatap segera menoleh ke arah Shiro.

"Hm?".

"Tidak, aku hanya bergumam".

"Aku mengundang dua pahlawan dari dua kota berbeda ke tempat ini untuk melatih kemampuan bertarung kalian sebagai seorang pahlawan".

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud—Aku harus kembali ke tempat semula" Ucap Shiro sembari memajukan telapak kanan ke depan.

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan Realitas Marmermu di tempat ini, Emiya Shiro" Balas pemuda itu sembari menunjukan jari telunjuk.

"Bagaimana kita bisa keluar?" Tanya Taira tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan.

***Set**!*.

Pemuda itu merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping.

"Kalahkan aku! Bunuhlah aku! Lalu rebutlah dunia ini!—Fujimaru Taira!".

Taira tidak membalas ucapan itu, ia seperti tengah melakukan sesuatu.

"Jadi begitu".

***Wuung**!*.

***Wush**!*.

Taira memanggil 10 portal lalu melesatkan senjata ke arah pemuda itu.

"Wow! Langsung menyerang tanpa perencanaan—Kakak dan adik memang tidak jauh beda".

***Wuung**!*.

***Trang**! **Trang**!*.

Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah pedang dari dalam portal lalu menangkis dua pedang yang melesat ke arahnya.

***Set**!*.

Pemuda itu mengangkat pedangnya ke samping lalu menghempasnya ke bawah.

"Akan aku beritahu kelemahan GoB milikmu, Taira".

Pemuda itu mengangkat jari telunjuk,

"Pertama, kau melemparkan senjata yang keluar dari GoB secara acak—Memang bagus jika musuh itu suka menghindar, tapi sebaliknya, target yang diam hanya akan menerima dampak kecil. Kau pun juga akan kesulitan nantinya".

Pemuda itu mengangkat jari tengah,

"Kedua, proses pemanggilan senjatamu terlalu lambat—Dibandingkan dengan Gilgamesh, kau sangatlah lambat. Jika kau bertarung hidup-mati dengannya, hanya butuh dua detik Gilgamesh untuk menghujanimu dengan ratusan pedang".

Pemuda itu mengangkat jari manis,

"Ketiga, kau terlalu fokus kepada satu objek—Penggunaan GoB diharuskan memiliki fokus ke seluruh objek di sekitarnya. Aku beri contoh, jika musuh yang kau lawan menghilang dari pandanganmu lalu muncul di belakang, kau akan kesulitan untuk mengatur kembali GoB serta posisimu karena dirimu sempat terfokus pada satu titik".

"Untukmu Emiya Shiro—Apa kau sudah memeriksa busur panah yang sempat aku berikan kepadamu".

"Ya".

"Bisakah kau menunjukkannya?".

***Set**!*.

Shiro memajukan tangan kirinya ke depan,

"**Trace** **On**!".

Secara perlahan serpihan biru membentuk sebuah busur hitam.

"Seseorang memintaku untuk melatihmu sebelum sampai di sini".

"Seseorang? Jangan-Jangan...".

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis,

"Dirimu dari masa depan".

"Masa depan?—Jangan-Jangan kau juga..." Tatapan Taira berubah menjadi terkejut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum membalas ucapan Taira,

"Mana aku tahu?".

~**ZHITACHI**~

"Emiya-kun!" Panggil Rin ketika ia tidak merasakan kehadiran mana nya.

"Kau merasakan tekanan dari Mastermu, Saber?" Tanya Lancer sembari mendekati Saber.

"Ya, walau tekanan mana nya samar-samar, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia" Balas Saber.

***Deg**!*.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka merasakan feeling buruk.

"MENGHINDAR RIN!" Ucap Gil ketika merasakan sesuatu di sekitar Rin.

***Dum**!*.

Dua tentakel hitam muncul di samping Rin, Rin yang merasakannya menoleh secara perlahan.

"**Fire**!".

Dua tentakel hitam seketika terbakar ketika ada dua permata muncul di dekatnya, Rin yang melihat ada celah segera menjauhinya.

"Dasar, kau masih saja lengah Tohsaka Rin".

"Luvia".

***Tap**! **Tap**!*.

Luvia datang dengan dua permata di masing-masing tengah jari telunjuk dan tengah.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini?—Dan juga benda besar yang tengah bergumpal itu?".

Rin menoleh ke arah gumpalan dengan sekilas, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Luvia.

"Itu adalah Cawan Suci".

"Cawan Suci? Gumpalan aneh itu? Apa kau sedang membodohi aku Tohsaka Rin!?".

Muncul dua siku di dahi Rin,

"Kalau tidak percaya sana dekati sendiri!".

***Dum**!*.

Sebuah tentakel hitam berukuran sedikit besar muncul di belakang mereka.

***Wush**!*.

***Slash**!*.

***Dum**!*.

Sebuah tebasan menyamping terlukis di tentakel tersebut, memotongnya menjadi dua bagian.

"Jika kalian masih ingin bercanda, carilah tempat lain" Ucap Archer sembari memasukan katana.

"Te-Terima kasih" Ucap Luvia, Archer mengabaikannya lalu berjalan menuju posisi Lancer berada.

***Tap**! **Tap**! **Tap**!*.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Master?" Tanya Lancer ketika Diana berhenti di samping dirinya.

"Benda itu harus dihentikan secepatnya—Pasti ada titik kelemahan dari gumpalan itu".

"Untuk mendekati gumpalan itu kita harus melawan tentakel hitam yang terus muncul tanpa henti—Lalu untuk keberadaan Taira-chan juga harus dipikirkan".

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan dari Masterku—Aku sempat merasakan mana dari dirinya, namun sangat lemah".

"Berarti dia tidak ada di tempat ini" Balas Diana sembari menoleh ke arah Gil dan Hormes.

***Tap**! **Tap**!*.

"Situasi ini sungguh menyulitkan kita Master" Ucap Lancer ketika berada di dekat telinga Diana.

"Kau benar, seluruh Master dan Servant sudah berkumpul di sini—Kita tidak mungkin membunuh mereka sekaligus, satu-satunya cara adalah memisahkan mereka dan membunuhnya satu per satu—Kita juga punya masalah lain yang harus di selesaikan terlebih dahulu" Ucap Diana dengan nada lirih sembari melirik ke Lancer.

***Tap**! **Tap** **Tap**!*.

"Jadi kalian yang waktu lalu mengalahkan Rider—Aku mengucapkan selamat dari dalam hatiku kepada kalian, Saber, Archer, dan Lancer".

"Kita pernah bertemu di gang waktu lalu—Siapa kau?" Tanya Diana ke arah Hormes.

"Oh? Maaf karena waktu itu aku harus pergi tanpa memberi nama—Namaku Sherlock Hormes, kelasku Ruler, salam kenal".

'Ruler?' Batin Diana.

"Kita tidak perlu basa-basi ten-".

Diana mengangkat tangan kanan sejajar dengan wajah.

"Tenanglah Archer—Sekarang, apa tujuanmu ketika mendekati kami?".

"Aku menawarkan kerja sama untuk mengalahkan benda itu—Apakah kalian menerima tawaran tersebut, nona-nona?".

"Jadi begitu, kita akan genjatan senjata untuk sementara sampai benda itu berhasil dikalahkan".

Hormes mengangguk lalu tersenyum sekali.

"Itu benar".

"Bagaimana Master?" Tanya Lancer dengan suara batin.

"Aku menerimanya".

Hormes tersenyum lalu memberi hormat sekali,

"Terima kasih atas kerja samamu, nona".

***Set**!*.

***Tap**! **Tap**! **Tap**!*.

Hormes berbalik badan lalu berjalan mendekati kelompok Rin.

"Apa kau yakin Master?".

"Prioritaskan untuk mencari keberadaan Taira-chan terlebih dahulu—Ketika sudah menemukan Taira-chan kita akan menghabisi mereka dan mahkluk bergumpal itu" Jawab Diana dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sungguh rencana yang sungguh licik—Aku tidak keberatan Master" Balas Lancer sembari tersenyum lalu menundukkan sedikit wajah sekali.

"Kali ini aku akan membunuh perasaanku untuk mengakhiri perang ini—Tidak ada perangkat pengabul permintaan apapun di dunia ini, hanya ada kehancuran dan kepalsuan di dalamnya".

***Set**!*.

Diana berbalik lalu menoleh ke arah Saber dan Archer.

"Maka dari itu, Saber, Archer, setelah kita menemukan keberadaan Taira-chan, kita akan menghancurkan mereka semua!".

"Hoh! Tantangan yang menarik! Ini seperti di tengah colloseum dimana para galdiator akan menghabisi satu sama lain—Aku tidak keberatan!".

"Sudah lama aku tidak mengamuk selain di medan perang, aku akan menerima apapun perintahmu, Diana-dono" Ucap Archer sembari tersenyum lalu memberi hormat sekali.

***Tap**! **Tap**! **Tap**!*.

"Bagaimana jawaban mereka?" Tanya Gil ketika Hormes berada di sampingnya.

"Mereka menerimanya—Untuk sementara waktu kita bisa fokus ke benda hitam itu".

Gil menoleh ke arah kelompok Diana. Gil merasa ada yang sedikit tidak beres dengan kerja sama ini.

"Aku tidak yakin tentang jawaban mereka".

~**ZHITACHI**~

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalian akan mengalahkanku, dua pahlawan?".

Taira memejamkan mata,

"Sebenarnya aku masih banyak pertanyaan untukmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi...".

Taira membuka mata setelah itu berjalan satu langkah, ia membuka portal GoB lalu mengambil sebuah pedang.

"... Karena di tempat sana masih ada yang menungguku".

"Aku juga...".

***Tap**!*.

Shiro berjalan satu langkah,

"... Aku juga masih ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan" Ucapnya sembari menciptakan Kanshou dan Bakuya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang, ia melipatkan tangan kanan ke pinggang.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai pelatihan ini" Ucapnya dengan puluhan portal muncul di belakangnya.

~**TBC**~

* * *

Akhirnya! Mud Cawan Suci telah bangkit! Kali ini siapa yang akan menghentikan benda tersebut?.

Taira dan Emiya terpaksa dipindahkan ke dalam Realitas Marmer milik pemuda setengah pirang, apa yang akan mereka lakukan di dunia tersebut?.

Sepertinya seperti itu saja dari Zhitachi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fate In Abnormal****  
****The ****Lost**** of**** Song**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa... akhirnya, dua pahlawan akan bekerja sama melawan sosok misterius yang menahan mereka di Realis Marmer. Sejauh ini pertempuran di scenario terakhir masih belum maksimal karena ada masalah tertentu, mungkin 2-3 chapter mendadak bakal menjadi titik klimaksnya.

Daripada kelamaan mending kita scroll ke bawah...

**Disclaimer:**** Type-Moon, Ufotable.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Chara in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Song : [OP] Yakusoku (Promise Code) –Garnidelia- (Op Qualidea Code), [ED] Desir –Garnidelia (ED 01 Fate Apocrypha).**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi berakhir dengan keruntuhan Noble Phantasm milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Di lain pihak, muncul seseorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti jalan Perang Cawan dan mengambil mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari Perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera menghentikan kekacauan ini.

*******A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Rin**** Tohsaka*****.**

~Not Like, Don't Read~

* * *

**Chapter ****Thirteen****: ****Two Heroes.**

***Set**!*.

Shiro mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerang.

"Aku maju!".

***Wush**!*.

Shiro melesat ke arah depan dengan tatapan serius.

Taira masih diam di tempat sembari menganalisa tempat ini. Musuh yang ia lawan memiliki kekuatan yang sama, tidak luput juga dia memiliki gaya bertarung yang sama dengan dirinya.

Taira memprediksi tentang kemungkinan lain serangan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh pemuda setengah pirang itu, jika Taira menjadi dirinya, maka untuk menghentikan Shiro adalah...

"Bahaya!" Ucap Taira sembari menarik lengan kiri ke belakang.

Tanpa sadar ada sebuah pedang melesat ke samping kiri Shiro, namun serangan tersebut masuk ke dalam portal Taira.

'Sejak kapan...'.

Shiro yang menyadari serangan tersebut segera berhenti lalu menjaga jarak.

***Set**!*.

***Tap**!*.

"Terima kasih".

"Kita masih belum tahu gaya menyerangnya—Lalu juga tempat ini merupakan medan arenanya".

"Hoh? Sepertinya kau menyadarinya, Taira".

"Lalu...".

***Wuung**!*.

Empat portal GoB muncul di belakang mereka sembari mengeluarkan senjata.

"... Sampai kapan kalian masih berkumpul?".

"Menghindar!".

***Wush**!*.

***Dum**!*.

Shiro dan Taira menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan ini!?".

Tiga portal GoB muncul di depan masing-masing mereka.

Taira mencoba memanggil GoB, namun prosesnya lebih lambat dari GoB di depannya.

'Tak ada waktu'.

***Wush**!*.

***Trang** **Trang** **Trang**!*.

Tiga pedang melesat ke arah Taira, melihat kecepatan yang dikeluarkan dari GoB musuh, Taira segera membatalkan pemanggilan GoB lalu menangkis tiga serangan tersebut dengan meniru salah satu dari pedang yang keluar dari portal.

***Trang** **Trang** **Trang**!*.

Shiro menangkis tiga pedang yang keluar dari GoB.

***Tap**!*.

Pemuda setengah pirang itu memegang dagunya,

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bermain".

Puluhan portal GoB memanggil senjata mereka,

***Set**!*.

Pemuda itu mempersiapkan posisi menyerang.

"Aku mulai!".

***Wush**!*.

Seluruh senjata melesat ke arah Shiro dan Taira.

"Aku akan meniru semuanya!—**Trace** **On**!".

Shiro menciptakan replika pedang yang sama lalu melesatkannya ke serangan di depan.

***Trang** **Trang** **Trang**!*.

***Trang** **Trang** **Trang**!*.

Suara pedang saling berbenturan berbunyi nyaring di atas gurun.

"Se-Serangan yang hebat" Ucap Taira ketika melihat benturan tersebut.

"Hoh? Sepertinya tiruanmu sudah ada perkembangan".

***Wush**!*.

Mendadak pemuda setengah pirang muncul di belakang.

"Tapi, seranganmu masih terlalu lemah!".

***Set**!*.

***Duak**!*.

Pemuda itu memukul bagian punggung Shiro dengan serangan telak.

"Ukh!".

***Set**!*.

***Duak**!*.

Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya sekali lalu melakukan tendangan dengan kaki kanan, melesatkan Shiro dan memberi damage kuat kepadanya.

"Emiya Shiro!".

***Deg**!*.

Taira merasakan kehadiran asing di dekatnya.

***Wush**!*.

"Pelajaran pertama... Jangan terfokus kepada satu objek".

"Sejak kapan dia...".

***Set**!*.

***Srang**!*.

Dua pasang rantai muncul lalu mengikat pemuda itu,

"Rantai? Jadi begitu—Kau sengaja menurunkan kewaspadaanmu agar aku bisa menyerangmu".

"Emiya Shiro, sekarang!".

***Wush**!*.

Taira melompat ke udara, di waktu bersamaan Shiro tengah menarik senar busur.

***Wush**!*.

Satu anak panah melesat tajam ke arah pemuda setengah pirang.

"Kerja sama kalian masih kaku—Tapi aku mengakuinya" Balas pemuda itu disaat memandangi anak panah yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Hanya saja...".

***Wush**!*.

***Trang**!*.

Serangan panah seketika terpental ketika membentur sebuah tameng besi.

"GoB milikku masih terlalu cepat dibandingkan anak panahmu, Emiya Shiro".

"Serangannya ditangkis!?".

***Wush**!*.

***Tap**!*.

Taira mendarat usai melompat lalu memanggil portal GoB.

"Lambat!".

Pemuda itu bisa bergerak usai rantai yang mengikatnya telah menghilang, dia memanggil puluhan portal lalu melesatkan senjatanya.

Melihat tidak ada kesempatan untuk memanggil senjata, Taira berusaha menghindari hujan pedang dengan menciptakan puluhan portal ke depan dirinya sebagai tameng.

"Aku butuh senjata yang kuat".

Shiro menciptakan sebuah pedang lagi, ia menaruh ke tengah busur dan menjadikan pedang tersebut sebagai anak panah.

"Sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari ini—Panah yang sama seperti dia gunakan".

Ia teringat ketika melihat pertarungan Archer melawan Caster Medea di kuil, dimana Archer tengah berjongkok sembari mengarahkan busur ke Caster.

"**I'm the bone of my soul!**".

Sebuah pedang kecil dengan bilah bergelombang seperti tombak muncul ketika Archer mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

"Senjata itu!".

Shiro membatalkan penarikan senar busur, ia memejamkan mata sembari mengumpulkan mana.

Pemuda setengah pirang menoleh ke arah Shiro ketika dia merasakan sebuah tekanan mana tengah berkumpul.

Shiro membuka mata lalu menarik kembali senar busur,

"**I'm the bone of my soul!**".

Sebuah kilat biru menyambar kecil di sekitaran busur, menciptakan sebuah pedang kecil dengan bilah bergelombang seperti tombak.

Pemuda setengah pirang menghentikan pemanggilan senjata dari GoB, ia berbalik badan ke arah Shiro.

"Oh?".

"**Caladbolg**!".

Shiro melepaskan senar busur, melepaskan pedang tersebut dengan kecepatan dan berkekuatan tinggi.

***Set**!*.

Pemuda setengah pirang memajukan tangan kanan ke depan, memanggil empat portal yang muncul secara sejajar ke depan, tak lama kemudian memanggil sebuah perisai dari setiap portal.

***Wush**!*.

***Drang**! **Drang**!*.

Serangan tersebut mampu menembus dua perisai dengan mudah, membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"Apa!".

***Drang**! **Drang**!*.

***Wush**!*.

Serangan tersebut hampir saja menghancurkan lengan kiri pemuda itu jika saja ia tidak menghindar ke samping.

"Serangannya bahkan melebihi kemampuan tombak Gungnir milik Odin!?".

***Wush**!*.

Taira muncul dari arah belakang pemuda itu dengan dua tangan bersiap melakukan serangan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!".

***Wuung**!*.

***Srang**!*,

Empat rantai muncul lalu mengikat pergerakan Taira,

"Taira-san!?".

"Diamlah kau di sana!" Ucap pemuda itu sembari menarik lengan kanan ke bawah ketika tengah menoleh ke arah Shiro.

***Srang**!*.

Shiro terikat tak berdaya oleh beberapa rantai yang mengikatnya.

Dua pahlawan tidak berkutik ketika mereka terikat oleh rantai tersebut, kekuatan mereka juga seakan seperti terkunci.

***Set**!*.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Taira.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bicara empat mata, Taira—Tidak, wahai diriku yang bodoh di masa lalu".

"Sudah kuduga bahwa kau adalah diriku—Aku merasa tidak asing dengan tatapan dan kekuatanmu itu".

"Karena kau sudah tahu siapa aku, maka aku bisa menjelaskannya dengan mudah".

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini!?" Tanya Taira sembari berusaha melepaskan ikatan rantai.

Tatapan dari pemuda itu berubah menjadi tajam,

"Lupakanlah idealismemu untuk menyelamatkan orang yang kau sayangi".

Taira terkejut mendengar ucapan barusan,

"Apa maksudmu!?".

"Semakin lama kau memegang teguh idealisme angkuhmu itu, kau akan terus menderita—Idealisme yang kau junjung tinggi itu hanya akan merebut segalanya darimu".

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa masa lalumu itu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati idealismeku!".

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengalami bencana itu karena idealismemu—Kau akan kehilangan jati dirimu, kehilangan Karin Nee-san, Machi, bahkan juga Saber. Kau akan selamanya menderita karena beban itu, dunia yang dulu mendukungmu suatu saat akan mengkhianatimu—Menghancurkan perasaanmu atas nama keadilan".

Sebuah portal muncul di dekat telapak tangan kanan pemuda itu.

"Ketahuilah satu hal, diriku yang bodoh, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melupakan idealismemu itu—Kau ditakdirkan untuk menghancurkan Cawan Suci agar dunia ini menjadi seperti semula, setelah itu dunia ini akan mengkhianatimu untuk melenyapkan seluruh hal yang merusak pondasi dunia termasuk dirimu".

Taira mendecih sekali,

"Aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak mengingkari idealisme yang aku katakan waktu itu!".

"Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa kau ditakdirkan untuk hal seperti ini—Melenyapkan lalu menghancurkan hal yang sebenarnya sudah ada di dalam pondasi dunia ini, alasan kenapa kakakmu tidak menceritakan masa lalu yang seharusnya kau ingat?".

Taira terdiam sembari menunjukkan wajah bertanya, pemuda itu membalasnya dengan memejamkan mata sekali.

"Dasar diriku yang bodoh—Dengarkanlah ucapanku ini... Kau terlahir karena harapan dari kakakmu!".

Taira terkejut mendengar ucapan tersebut,

"Aku terlahir... dari harapan kakakku?".

"Dirimu sudah mati 18 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan bersama orang tuamu—Keberadaanmu di sini karena harapan dan doa yang diminta Fujimaru Karin ke Cawan Suci".

"Aku terlahir dari... Cawan Suci?".

"Fujimaru Karin menjagamu dengan sangat ketat agar dirimu tidak mengetahui kebenaran ini—Dia ingin menyembunyikan kebenaran ini dengan berpura-pura sebagai seorang siscon agar kau tidak memikirkan masa lalumu".

Taira menurunkan wajahnya dengan tatapan masih terkejut. Selama ini kakaknya menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini darinya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya akan melakukan hal sekejam ini terhadapnya. Jadi, selama ini ia berbuat kepadanya hanya karena menyembunyi kebenaran ini. Semua senyuman dan candaan di waktu itu berarti hanya kebohongan belaka agar bisa menutupi hal ini?.

"Harapan yang tidak ada satupun makna seperti itu hanya akan menyakiti dirinya, berbohong dan terus membohongimu selama ini—Apa kau sudah mengerti, Taira?".

Taira masih terdiam karena tekanan tersebut,

"Kau dilahirkan melalui harapan sebuah doa dari Cawan Suci, namun setelah itu kau juga akan menghancurkan benda yang telah memberimu kehidupan—Sungguh permainan takdir yang sangat kejam".

Sebuah gagang pedang muncul dari portal yang masih muncul tadi,

"Aku akan mengakhiri takdirmu dengan pedang ini—Jika kau ingin mendendam karena masalah ini, maka dendamlah kepadaku" Ucap pemuda itu sembari menarik pedang dari portal.

Taira tertawa sekali dibalik wajah yang ia tundukkan.

"Akhirnya aku punya alasan untuk terus bertarung".

"Apa maksudmu?".

Tiba-tiba saja dunia padang pasir bergetar pelan,

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya pemuda sembari menoleh arah samping.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan takdir yang kau sebutkan itu—Selama aku bisa menyelamatkan orang yang aku sayangi, tidak peduli sekejam apa takdir dan dunia ini mengutukku, aku tidak keberatan!".

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau masih belum mengerti ucapanku!?".

Rantai yang mengikat Taira perlahan mulai melemah,

"Ya, kau benar, aku ini memang bodoh—Karena sifat ini aku masih bisa menjadi diriku yang biasa. Kau yang sudah membuang Idealismemu tidak akan tahu seperti apa perasaan yang aku rasakan saat ini!".

Dua pedang muncul dari tanah yang dipijak pemuda itu, menembus lengannya agar menutup ruang gerak.

"Emiya Shiro, sekarang!".

Shiro memanggil dua pedangnya lalu bersiap melesat ke arah mereka,

"Ya!".

Pemuda itu memandangi Taira ketika ia tengah tertancap dua pedang di kedua lengan, sekilas ia melihat Taira seperti dirinya di masa lalu.

Pemuda itu terkejut sekilas setelah itu ia mencoba memejamkan mata,

'Jadi begitu—Sekuat apapun aku menyakininya, keputusannya tidak akan pernah goyah... Sebesar apapun penderitaan yang akan ia bawa di balik punggungnya, dia tidak akan pernah mengeluh—Harusnya aku mengetahui hal ini lebih awal'.

'Dasar, aku juga sama bodohnya dengan dia'.

***Wush**!*.

***Slash**!*.

Shiro dan Taira menebas tubuh pemuda itu secara bersamaan.

_Sementara_ _itu_...

Kirei melangkah pelan di sekitaran gumpalan Void sembari pandangannya beralih ke depan, kemudian ia beralih ke Void.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum dirimu bangkit".

Cairan Void yang kebetulan berada di bawah tubuh Shuten dengan perlahan menyerap tubuh tersebut ke dalam lumpur hitam.

"Jadi Master, bagaimana kita akan melawan monster aneh itu?" Tanya Lancer ketika memandangi gumpalan Void dengan tatapan tajam.

"Keberadaan Assasin sudah sepenuhnya lenyap, kemungkinan tubuhnya diserap oleh benda itu".

"Sepertinya gumpalan itu mampu melemahkan seorang Servant melalui air hitam yang terus keluar dari atas gumpalan" Tambah Archer.

"Aku mungkin bisa membuka jalan untuk kalian dengan '**Final** **Bullet'**—Namun aku butuh waktu untuk melakukannya. Gumpalan itu terus menerus mengeluarkan cairan hitam, cepat atau lambat cairan itu akan sampai di sini".

"Berarti kita harus melakukan serangan beruntun sebelum cairan itu mulai menyebar ke kota?" Tebak Saber.

"Kau benar Saber" Balas Diana.

"Jadi bagaimana nona-nona—Apakah kalian memikirkan suatu rencana?" Tanya Hormes ketika tengah berjalan ke arah mereka, disusul yang lain dari arah belakang.

***Set**!*.

Diana mempersiapkan posisi untuk mengumpulkan mana.

"Kami akan melakukan serangan beruntun untuk membuka jalan agar Saber dan Lancer melesat ke arah gumpalan itu" Balas Diana.

"Rencana yang bagus—Kami akan berusaha membantumu".

"Hei Caster, apa kau punya serangan yang mampu membuka jalan untuk mereka menyerang?" Tanya Rin ke arah Gil.

"Aku mempunyai serangan yang mampu melakukan hal itu—Tapi serangan itu membutuhkan mana yang besar".

"Maaf saja—Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang Servant yang perhitungan dalam mengeluarkan potensi mereka" Balas Diana dengan nada dingin.

Gil yang merasa tersinggung segera menoleh ke arah Diana.

"Kau merendahkanku, Zasshu!? Merendahkan raja agung ini!?" Balas Gil dengan nada marah.

"Te-Tenanglah Caster".

"Kalau begitu bisakah kalian sedikit menundukkan kepala kalian" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan kerah jubah merah berkibar karena tertiup angin seperti tengah menarik sebuah busur.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan itu segera menoleh ke arah belakang.

***Wush**!*.

Sebuah serangan panah melesat dari atas mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi, menimbulkan gelombang kejut. Serangannya melesat lalu membelah cairan hitam menjadi dua bagian.

"Serangan siapa ini?" Ucap Saber sembari menutupi matanya dari debu yang bertebaran.

Rin sekilas melihat seorang pemuda memakai jubah merah yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya,

"A-Archer!?".

Pemuda berambut oren dengan mata tertutup rambut menurunkan busurnya, dalam sekilas ada seseorang melesat dari arah sampingnya ke depan.

Saber merasakan sesuatu yang berada di sampingnya tengah melesat ke arah belakang,

"Perasaan barusan...".

***Set**!*.

Taira berlari dengan langkah cepat sembari mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, setelah itu ia lipat ke samping berlawanan, menciptakan dua portal di sampingnya.

***Wuung**!*.

***Wush**!*.

Dua pedang muncul dari dalam portal lalu melesat ke arah gumpalan, setelah itu dua portal tersebut menghilang.

***Wush**!*.

***Dum**! **Dum**!*.

Daya serangannya cukup kuat namun masih belum berdampak penuh ke tubuh gumpalan tersebut.

***Set**!*.

Taira menghentikan larinya, ia menarik lengan kanannya ke belakang, dengan telapak tangannya yang sedikit bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu, ia menciptakan sebuah portal cukup besar dari samping kanan.

"Hia!".

Taira menarik kembali lengan kanannya ke depan, memerintahkan sebuah pedang cukup besar itu untuk dikeluarkan dari dalam portal.

***Wush**!*.

***Dum**!*.

Pedang tersebut menembus tubuh void itu, Kirei yang terkejut dengan pedang itu segera menoleh.

"Apa!".

***Wush**!*.

***Set**!*.

Taira muncul di atas pedangnya, memanggil sebuah portal lalu mengambil sebuah pedang.

"Di sini kah?".

***Wush**!*.

***Slash**!*.

Taira menebas tubuh Void itu, menampilkan Sakura tengah terikat oleh beberapa tentakel kecil di dalam tubuh Void.

Kedua mata Sakura perlahan terbuka,

"Sepertinya kau tidur dengan nyenyak, tuan putri—Tapi di sana ada seseorang yang tengah menunggumu".

_Di waktu sebelumnya..._

Pemuda setengah pirang terbaring dengan terluka parah, pandangannya mengarah ke langit berbintang dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

***Trang**!*.

Taira menancapkan pedangnya ke pasir untuk menahan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terbebas dari rantai itu?".

"Rantai itu perlahan mulai melemahkan kekuatannya ketika kau ingin mengambil pedang dari portal" Balas Taira sembari mengatur nafas karena sedikit kelelahan.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata,

"Jadi begitu—Sepertinya aku juga harus menyerah pada keputusanmu".

Pemuda itu membuka mata kembali,

"Bisakah kau kemari, Taira".

***Set**!*.

Taira melipat kedua kakinya di dekat pemuda itu,

"Sebelum itu aku harus menyerahkan sesuatu kepadamu, Emiya Shiro".

Sebuah portal emas muncul di depan Shiro, Shiro segera mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dada lalu membalikkan telapak tangan ke atas. Ia menerima seperti jubah berwarna merah yang keluar dari dalam portal.

"Jubah ini...".

"Dia meminta bantuanku untuk memberikan jubah itu jika kau sudah bisa menciptakan Caladbolg".

"Lalu Taira, ulurkan tangan kananmu".

Taira mengulurkan tangan kanannya sesuai perintah, pemuda itu menggerakan pelan tangan kanannya lalu menyentuh bagian tengah telapak tangan dengan jari telunjuk.

***Deg**!*.

Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sebuah rekaman ingatan seseorang. Ia melihat seperti dirinya tengah menikmati keseharian normal bersama Machi, lalu bertemu Archer setelah itu melawannya, melakukan kontrak dengan Saber, ingatannya bahkan sedikit hampir sama dengan dirinya.

Di pertengahan ingatan ia melihat dirinya seperti tengah merasakan rasa kehilangan yang mendalam. Di akhir ingatan terlihat dirinya membunuh Saber yang telah tercemar oleh kekuatan Void, melihat seseorang seperti kakaknya tengah memakai pakaian pendeta lalu terakhir ia mengangkat pedang Ea ke udara.

Taira segera tersadar dari ingatan itu, ia memegang kepalanya ketika mengingat ingatan tersebut.

"Semua pengetahuan dan kekuatan yang berada di sini telah menjadi milikmu, Taira".

Taira memandangi wajah pemuda itu dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti.

"Apa semua ingatan itu merupakan masa lalumu?".

"Kau melihatnya—Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ingatan itu".

Taira menurunkan tangan kanannya,

"Sudah kuduga kau adalah diriku, Fujimaru Taira dari masa depan".

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata lalu tersenyum lemah,

"Taira kah? — Aku sudah lama melupakan nama itu".

Tiba-tiba saja dunia gurun ini mulai bergetar, perlahan langit mulai seperti retak.

"Kali ini adalah tugasmu untuk menanggung semua dosa di dunia ini, kalahkan Kirei beserta gumpalan Void itu, Taira—Aku menunggu keberhasilanmu".

Kedua mata Sakura perlahan terbuka,

"Sen... pai".

"Sepertinya kau tidur dengan nyenyak, tuan putri—Tapi di sana ada seseorang yang tengah menunggumu" Ucap Taira setelah itu tersenyum lembut.

~**TBC**~

* * *

Akhirnya! Tidak disangka bahwa sosok pemuda setengah pirang itu merupakan Taira dari masa depan. Berkat dari Future Taira, kini Taira memiliki sebagian besar kemampuannya.

Kira-kira seperti apa ending dari kisah ini, apakah akan berakhir tragis? Ataukah akan menjadi happy ending? Kita tunggu saja...

Sepertinya seperti itu saja dari Zhitachi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


	15. Chapter 15

**FATE In Abnormal  
The Lost of Song**

Hallo, Zhitachi kembali lagi nih…

Oke, daripada kelamaan mending kita baca…

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon, Zhitachi.**

**Genre: History, Supranatural, Drama, Tragedy, Action.**

**Character: All Classes Servant, OC, Character in Fate Stay Night UBW.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Song: [Op] Yakusoku (Promise Code) –Garnidelia-, [Ed] Desir (Ed 01 Fate Apocrypha) –Garnidelia-**

**Sinopsis: **Pertarungan di tanah Adachi telah berakhir berakhir dengan runtuhnya Harta Mulia milik Ozymandias, membuat Taira menjadi sepenuhnya seorang pahlawan Servant. Di lain pihak, muncul seorang pemburu penyihir yang mengikuti perang Cawan dan mengambil paksa mantra perintah milik Shinji. Shiro yang mengetahui akhir buruk dari perang Cawan kali ini bertekad untuk segera mengakhiri kekacauan ini.

***A/N: Cerita ini Zhitachi ambil dari alur sesudah Emiya Shiro menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya di Inggris bersama Tohsaka Rin*.**

~Not Like, Don't Read!~

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Heroes has Come!.**

Sosok yang berkilau bagaikan bintang, kini tengah berdiri di atas gunung kehampaan, menyinarinya seakan tengah memberikan cahaya kehidupan.

Apapun yang dilakukan kehampaan itu, tidak ada artinya oleh cahaya tersebut. Layaknya seperti mengikis kehidupan, tidak ada yang mampu membendung cahaya tersebut.

Kini, kau membawa cahaya tersebut, Taira───Kau adalah harapan terakhir untuk menghentikan malam hampa ini. Dengan tekadmu, ubahlah negeri ini…. Dengan kekuatanmu, buatlah dunia ini menjadi seimbang.

Ikutilah idealisme mu, tuntunlah apa yang telah kau anggap benar…. Para dewa akan menjadi saksi atas perjalananmu, dunia akan menjadi pijakan indahmu, langit akan menuntunmu…. Sekarang, atas nama kebenaran, tuntunlah para pendosa kembali ke neraka, anak yang ditakdirkan!.

…. Fujimaru Taira!.

Kedua mata Sakura perlahan terbuka,

"Sen... pai".

"Sepertinya kau tidur dengan nyenyak, tuan putri—Maaf telah membangunkanmu, tapi di sana ada seseorang yang tengah menunggumu" Ucap Taira setelah itu tersenyum lembut.

Taira mengambil sebilah pedang di samping kanan, memotong selaput yang mengikat Sakura dan menariknya perlahan.

Tubuh void bergetar ketika Sakura terlepas dari belenggu, beberapa tentakel muncul dan mengarah ke arah Taira.

*Wush!*.

*Tap!*.

Taira segera melompat menjauhi tubuh void dan mendarat cukup jauh darinya.

Shiro segera berlari ke arah Taira dengan kecepatan tinggi…. Tubuhnya nampak sangat ringan ketika menggunakan jubah merah.

*Set!*.

Taira memberikan Sakura yang tengah pingsan ke Shiro.

"Terima kasih Taira-san".

"Sekarang kembalilah, aku ada urusan dengan orang di dekat void".

"Ya".

*Set!*.

Shiro pergi menjauhi Taira.

*Tap!*.

Taira berbalik badan ke arah void, ia merasakan kekuatannya tengah meluap besar, seakan ingin mengamuk.

"Sekarang waktunya…" Ucap Taira disaat memejamkan mata.

"…. Untuk mengakhiri semua ini!" Tambahnya sembari membuka kedua mata dengan cepat, menampilkan kedua pupil merah.

*Deg!*.

Gil merasakan sesuatu dari kekuatan Taira.

"Perasaan barusan…".

Dalam sekilas ia melihat bayangan Enkidu tengah berdiri di posisi Taira berada.

"Jadi begitu… Di jaman kapanpun, kau selalu membuatku terkejut, Enkidu" Balas Gil dengan senyuman.

*Set!*.

Gil mengarahkan tangan kanan ke depan,

"Sekarang waktunya, perajurit terpilih di jaman ini! Hentikan kekacauan di jaman ini dan bawalah kedamaian seperti Uruk! Ini bukan sekedar perintahku… Ini adalah harapan yang telah kau perjuangkan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu───Majulah, perajurit terpilih!" Balas Gil dengan suara keras.

"Ca-Caster!?" Balas Rin yang terkejut mendengar Gil berteriak.

Taira bersiap untuk menyerang,

"Akan aku bawa kedamaian itu ke tempat ini…. Raja Pahlawan!" Ucap Taira sembari tersenyum, setelah itu ia berlari ke arah void.

Gumpalan void mengerahkan puluhan tentakel ke arah Taira.

*Deg!*,

Dalam waktu lambat Taira melompat ke arah samping untuk menghindari 3 tentakel yang terbang ke arahnya.

*Wush!*.

*Dum! Dum! Dum!*.

3 tentakel tersebut tidak berhenti, melainkan masih terbang ke arah Taira.

*Wush!*.

*Set!*.

*Slash Slash Slash!*.

Taira segera mendarat, ia menebas 2 tentakel yang terbang ke arah sampingnya, melompat ke udara dan menebas tentakel terakhir yang semula mengincar kakinya.

*Tap!*.

Taira lekas mendarat, namun ada puluhan tentakel mengarah ke arahnya. Ia menekan pandangannya ke depan, memanggil puluhan portal emas dan memanggil rantai dari dalam portal, memotong setiap tentakel menggunakan rantai yang terbang ke arah mereka.

Tentakel yang tersisa mengarah ke Taira dari berbagai arah, ia memandanginya sekilas.

"Masih belum!".

Taira menggengam telapak tangan kanan, memunculkan rantai dari seluruh jumlah tentakel yang ingin menyerangnya.

*Deg!*.

Ia merasakan firasat buruk…

*Set!*.

*Dum! Dum! Dum!*.

Ia melompat ke belakang ketika merasakan sesuatu dari bawah tanah, benar yang ia duga, beberapa tentakel muncul secara mendadak dari bawah tanah dan muncul menyerang.

(Entah kenapa…).

*Set!*.

*Tap!*.

Taira mendarat usai menghindari serangan barusan, ia segera memanggil sepasang bilah pedang dari portal.

*Slash! Slash!*.

Taira menebas 2 tentakel yang mengarah kepadanya, sesaat kemudian terjadi slow motion…

(…. Kekuatan di tubuh ini….).

*Slash! Slash! Slash!*.

Keadaan kembali seperti semula, Taira melakukan serangan berputar sekali untuk menebas dua tentakel yang mengincar daerah punggung, setelah itu melakukan tebasan ke bawah, sesaat kemudian terjadi slow motion…

(Pergerakan dan kemampuan ini… Seakan aku telah menguasainya).

Keadaan kembali semula, 10 tentakel muncul dan mengepung Taira dari segala arah.

*Set!*.

Taira menekan telapak tangannya ke tanah,

"Bantulah aku Enkidu-san!".

*Srang!*.

Puluhan rantai muncul dari tanah dan membentuk sebuah kurungan di dekat Taira, beberapa rantai menusuk seluruh tentakel yang menyerang kurungan.

*Wush!*.

*Tap!*.

Shiro mendarat di dekat Luvia dan Rin.

"Tolong jaga dia" Ucap Shiro sembari memberi Sakura ke Luvia.

"Aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu Emiya-kun".

"Aku tahu Rin, tapi dia butuh bantuanku".

"Tapi…".

"Biarkan dia pergi, Rin" Balas Gil ketika mendekati mereka.

"Caster?".

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan si palsu yang mengunakan kemampuan sahabatku, aku tidak akan menertawakan tekadmu, kau telah mendapat berkahku───Sekarang pergilah!".

"Baik… Raja Pahlawan" Ucap Shiro setelah itu pergi.

"Kau sungguh bijak, Raja Pahlawan" Ucap Hormes sembari tersenyum ketika berada di dekat Gil.

"Apanya, aku hanya bertaruh pada secerah harapan yang kulihat dalam situasi genting seperti ini".

Hormes tersenyum mendengar,

"Aku juga".

Kurungan rantai perlahan menghilang, Taira tengah berdiri sembari menatap tajam gumpalan void.

"Benda itu harus dimusnahkan".

*Wush!*.

*Dum!*.

Sepasang tentakel muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Taira,

**"Trace… On!".**

*Slash! Slash!*.

Dua tebasan muncul dan membelah dua tentakel barusan, merasakan hal barusan Taira segera menoleh.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit melamun, pahlawan Adachi" Ejek Shiro ketika baru tiba.

"Heh! Aku sengaja menyisakannya untukmu" Balas Taira dengan senyuman ejek.

*Dum! Dum! Dum!*.

Beberapa tentakel muncul dari tanah dan mengepung Shiro dan Taira.

*Set!*.

Mereka berdiri saling mempunggungi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Taira-san?".

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Tentu saja…".

*Set!*.

*Wush!*.

Taira melakukan tebasan beruntun ke arah depan lalu berlari.

"… Tentu saja aku akan melawan mereka semua!".

Shiro memanggil busur hitam melalui skill 'Trace on'.

"Dasar".

*Wush!*.

*Dum! Dum! Dum!*.

Tentakel yang menghalangi Shiro menyerang secara bersamaan.

*Wush!*.

*Set!*.

*Slap! Slap! Slap!*.

Shiro melompat ke udara dan melepaskan anak panah cahaya ke tentakel.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu dari sini" Balas Shiro ketika berada di udara.

*Wush!*.

*Set!*.

Taira berhenti ketika dihadang ratusan tentakel, ia memperat pegangan senjata.

"Aku terima tawaranmu!".

Taira berjalan sembari menebas tentakel yang mencoba menyerangnya, beberapa kali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk menangkis serangan tentakel dan memotongnya.

Salah satu tentakel mengincar titik lemah Taira, namun berhasil dihalau oleh serangan panah Shiro.

*Set!*.

Langkah Taira berhenti, jika begini terus ia akan kesulitan ke pusat tubuh void. Ia membutuhkan serangan yang kuat dan mampu mengalahkan seluruh tentakel dalam sekali serang.

Ia teringat sesuatu, ada sebuah senjata yang mampu menerobos kumpulan tentakel yang banyak ini dalam sekali serang.

Dirinya membuka satu portal dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam, mengambil sesuatu dan menariknya secara perlahan.

"Emiya Shiro! Gunakan senjata ini!".

*Set!*.

*Wush!*.

*Tap!*.

Taira membuang Caladbolg ke arah Shiro. Shiro yang melihat itu segera menangkap senjata tersebut.

"Senjata ini…. Baiklah, aku tahu maksudmu".

Shiro menaruh ke tengah busur, menarik gagang pedangnya melalui senar busur ke belakang, membentuk pedang tersebut menjadi anak panah.

Shiro memejamkan mata,

""**I'm the bone of my soul!**".

Rind an Luvia merasakan tekanan mana yang kuat dari Shiro.

"Tekanan ini… Milik Gero!".

"Mana yang ia hasilkan sama seperti milik Archer".

*Slash! Slash!*.

*Wush!*.

Taira segera melompat ke udara usai melakukan tebasan,

"Caladbolg!".

*Set!*.

*Wush!*.

*Dum! Dum! Dum!*.

Serangan tersebut menyapu bersih seluruh tentakel yang menghalangi mereka dalam sekali serang, menyisakan gumpalan void dan Kirei.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin!" Ucap Kirei terkejut.

*Wush!*.

*Tap!*.

Taira mendarat perlahan lalu menoleh ke arah Kirei, mereka berdua tersenyum kemenangan usai menyapu bersih tentakel.

"Siapa sebenarnya orang itu!?" Balas Kirei dengan nada tajam.

_"Ucapanmu barusan seperti tengah menantang para dewa untuk turun menghukummu—tapi biarlah, lagipula kau akan dihukum oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang"._

Kirei menatap tajam pandangannya ke arah Taira,

"Pemuda berambut pirang───Jangan-jangan anak itu…".

Seluruh orang yang berada di belakang Taira dan Shiro perlahan mulai mendekati mereka.

"MASTER!" Panggil Saber sembari melompat ke arah Taira lalu memeluknya.

"Sa-Saber!" Taira yang terkejut segera menangkap Saber.

"Anda sangat luar biasa Taira-dono───Masterku akan sangat bangga denganmu" Puji Archer dengan senyuman.

"Te-terima kasih Archer".

Diana terdiam ketika melihat Taira tengah berbincang kecil dengan Archer dan Saber. Dalam hatinya ia lega bisa melihat Taira kembali, menyelamatkannya seperti dirinya telah diselamatkan oleh Karin.

Namun, hatinya merasa sesak. Melihat Taira yang tengah berdiri di medan perang seakan seperti melihat bayangan Karin, berdiri sembari membelakangi dirinya tanpa memperdulikan keselamatan diri. Dirinya tahu, Taira juga mengorbankan hal yang berharga untuk mendapat kekuatan itu.

Ia berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya merasakan kepahitan ini,

"Terima kasih Taira-chan karena kau sudah melenyapkan tentakel itu" Ucap Diana ketika berada di dekat Taira.

"Sama-sama Diana-san, masalah utamanya sekarang…" Ucap Taira sembari menoleh ke arah cairan void yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"… Kita harus melenyapkan cairan ini untuk mencapai inti gumpalan itu".

"Apa kau punya rencana, Emiya Shiro?" Tanya Taira ke arah Shiro yang tengah berbincang.

"Eh? Aku?" Balas Shiro setelah itu menoleh ke arah cairan void.

"Hm~ Untuk menembus cairan berbahaya ini sepertinya membutuhkan sebuah serangan kuat atau pijakan yang mampu menetralkan racun tersebut".

"Caster, apakah di sihirmu ada yang mampu membuat pijakan netral atau serangan kuat?" Tanya Rin ke arah Gil.

"Hm~ Dengan kapasitas mana yang kumiliki akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya".

"Berarti kita harus mengulur waktu?".

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Ruler?".

Hormes tengah memejamkan mata sembari memikirkan sesuatu, ia membuka mata lalu menurunkan tangan yang tadi memegang dagu.

"Lancer, apa kau bisa menggunakan gerbang kematianmu lagi?".

"Gerbang kematian?" Tanya Luvia.

"Gerbang itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan di tempat ini───Senjata itu membutuhkan ritual khusus agar bisa diciptakan".

Hormes memegang dagu,

"Jadi begitu, Lancer juga tidak bisa….".

Hormes menoleh ke arah Saber, melihatnya dengan teliti, tak lama kemudian dia menaikkan alis.

"Jadi begitu…" Balas Hormes, seluruh orang menoleh ke arahnya.

*Tap! Tap!*.

"Hanya ada satu cara agar kita bisa mendekati tempat itu tanpa terkena kutukan dari void" Ucap Hormes ketika dirinya tengah melangkah.

*Tap!*.

Hormes berdiri di depan mereka lalu berbalik badan,

"Kita akan menggunakan kartu AS kita!".

"Kartu AS?".

Hormes menoleh ke Saber,

"Sejauh yang aku pantau selama perang ini, ada hal yang membuatku janggal───Pertama, proses pemanggilan Lancer seharusnya dipanggil di wilayah yang menjadi medan perebutan Cawan Suci, namun, Master dari Lancer memanggilnya di luar wilayah tersebut, apa aku salah, nona?".

Lancer sedikit terkejut mendengarnya,

"Itu benar, aku memanggilnya ketika berada di Inggris".

"Jadi begitu───Lalu yang kedua, pemanggilan Assasin dan Berserker jauh melebihi hal yang aku duga… Seharusnya mereka belum terpanggil sampai sekarang, namun, entah kenapa mereka berdua sudah bisa mengikuti perang ini dan berkiaran layaknya mereka Servant asli".

Tatapan Rin menjadi tajam,

"Apa maksudmu Ruler?".

"Biar aku yang akan menjelaskannya…. Sosok yang kita panggil Assasin dan berserker waktu lalu merupakan Servant liar yang dipanggil paksa melalui sebuah ritual khusus, apa aku salah?".

"Tepat sekali nona───Akibat tindakan ini, aku asumsikan pemanggilan Cawan menjadi tidak sempurna…. Sama seperti pemanggilan Caster yang hampir mendekati batas pemanggilan Servant".

Semua nampak sudah mengerti situasi saat ini, pemanggilan Cawan Suci yang dikatakan Hormes memang benar, pemanggilan kali ini merupakan kesalahan dari orang yang tidak terpilih sepenuhnya oleh Cawan.

"Yang terakhir…".

Tatapannya beralih ke Saber,

"Saber───Bagaimana kau bisa datang ke masa ini?".

Rin, Shiro, Diana, dan Luvia terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa yang ka—".

Ucapan Saber terhenti ketika Taira menggerakan tangannya ke depan Saber.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?".

"Pemanggilan kelas Saber seharusnya sudah terjadi sebelum kedatangannya, entah ini kecerobohan Cawan ataukah si Master itu sendiri, perang kali ini diikuti oleh dua kelas Saber".

Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya,

"Jadi…".

"Saber yang sesungguhnya sudah terpanggil dan masih berada di dunia ini───Tugas utamaku adalah mencari sosoknya, namun aku tidak bisa menemukan Saber tersebut, pada akhirnya aku bertemu Berserker dan melakukan kontrak dengan Masterku".

"Tujuan utama dari gumpalan void itu adalah ingin mengembalikan keseimbangan permainan ini dengan melenyapkan Saber yang melakukan kontrak denganmu" Tambah Hormes.

Saber menggigit gigi dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak terima ucapanmu barusan!".

*Set!*.

Taira mempererat tindakan mencegah Saber.

"Master, apa yang kau lakukan!? Biarkan aku membunuh si mulut busuk itu!".

"Sudah aku katakan diam, Saber!" Ucap Taira dengan nada dingin.

Saber terkejut mendengarnya,

"Ma-Master".

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau ucapkan, kau dan dia sama-sama Servant, alat yang digunakan untuk memenangkan perang ini" Ucap Taira dengan nada tajam.

Diana dan Lancer terkejut mendengarnya,

"Taira-chan".

"Tapi…".

Hormes mempertajam tatapannya,

*Set!*.

Taira menaruh telapak tangan kiri ke dada,

"Seorang gadis mana yang rela mengangkat pedangnya hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang lemah sebanyak dua kali tidak berhak menerima ucapan seperti itu!" Balas Taira dengan nada keras.

Hormes terkejut mendengarnya, begitu juga yang lain, terutama Saber.

"Akan aku buktikan bahwa dia bukan alat untuk perang ini───Dia juga manusia seperti kita, memiliki hati untuk mencintai atau dicintai, meneteskan air mata untuk dirinya atau orang lain, memiliki senyuman yang sama seperti kita, apakah hal itu belum cukup untuk menjelaskan kalau dia hanya sebuah alat!?".

"Ma-master…".

*Set!*.

Taira mengarahkan telapak tangan kanan ke Saber.

"Maukah kau berjuang bersama denganku, Saber───Tidak…. Nero Claudius!".

Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya, terutama Saber.

"Master…. Kau tahu identitasku?".

"Walau kau menyembunyikannya dariku, aku pasti akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti, karena aku adalah Mastermu" Balas Taira dengan senyuman.

Saber meneteskan air mata karena bahagia, ia menerima uluran tangan Taira.

_(Akhirnya aku tahu satu hal….)._

"Aku…. Aku ingin bertarung bersamamu, untuk sekarang dan selamanya".

_(Terima kasih telah memanggilku di masa ini… di masa ketika ada yang mau mengakuiku───Aku benar-benar bahagia)._

"Kali ini kita akan mengakhirinya semua ini…. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya!".

**~TBC~**

* * *

Akhirnya... Tanpa di sangka kalau Saber yang dipanggil Taira bukanlah Saber asli, lalu, dimanakah Saber asli itu berada? Kita tunggu informasinya di chapter depan...

Sepertinya seperti itu saja dari Zhitachi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


End file.
